Tears of rain
by Sigi-san
Summary: Between her daily routine of stalking Gray and stalking Gray, Juvia finds herself confronting her past as she comes face to face with people she used to know. Will her friends and love Gray notice something's wrong and save her from the hands of her dark past, before it's too late? Or will she leave fairy tail, the guild she has come to love, for good? Read more inside..
1. Mission

**_Okay, so this is gonna be my first fic with more then 1 chapter and I'm really excited about it and, of course, hope it turns out well. I've had the idea laying around for a while and I decided I might as well try. I'm really not that good at long stories, but I'll try to do my best, so enjoy! _**

**_And even though I didn't put Romance on the genre, I would lie if I told you there aren't gonna be any, just saying ;P_**

**_oh, and this is no. 6 in my alphabet challenge ;P_**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy tail and all credit goes to it's respectful owners**

* * *

A fist connected with Gray's face, as Juvia stood behind one of the pillars in the guild hall, watching one of many, of Natsu and Gray's fights. One of their usual arguments had once again turned violent and Natsu had thrown a punch at Gray. Juvia silently cheered for Gray and couldn't tear her eyes away from his half naked body, getting off the floor, ready to launch back at Natsu. Just when he was about to, a hand got placed on his and Natsu's faces and pushed them apart so strongly they got airborne and flew opposite one another, each landing on tables that broke.

"Knock it off!" a proud voice called out. The girl fixed her scarlet colored hair and gave each of the boys a sharp look, making them obey her instantly. Lucy, who sat at the bar, sighed and continued her conversation with Levy. Juvia looked back at Gray, who glared at Natsu when Erza wasn't looking. It had only been a couple of weeks since Laxus had gotten kicked out of the guild and Natsu was going around picking fights with everybody, even Juvia once.

Natsu then started smiling again and yelled, "Erza, fight me!" and ran after her.

Gray once again sat down, to continue his work. He was struggling to pick out a mission for his team, as it was his turn to do it.

"Crazy bastard" he mumbled under his breath and sent a small glare at Natsu. Three different missions laid spread across the table in front of Gray. One, was a recovery job, another was a bodyguard job and lastly, there was a request about getting rid of a monster, who was bothering a village. All of the missions seemed quite easy to Gray, so he sighed and thought about how he wasn't gonna hear the end of it from Natsu, if he didn't pick one by the end of the afternoon. Which was soon.

Gray peeked at the clock and groaned. It already showed 4 in the afternoon, meaning the team would need an answer real soon.

Juvia thought about helping him, but hesitated going over there. She took a deep breath and went for it.

Gray didn't look up when she reached the table and kept on grumbling about 'stupid missions'. She was fidgeting and every time she opened her mouth to say something, she hesitated and closed it again.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia quietly spoke out.

"Hmm?" Gray's eyes didn't leave the papers on the table and he seemed so distracted at the moment, Juvia thought it would be impossible to even think he would be listening. Tomorrow was a big day for Juvia, at least she thought so and she would be overly happy if Gray would spend time with her on her birthday.

Of course she didn't expect him to remember, like Gajeel would and thought; she might as well ask him if he would celebrate with her tomorrow.

"Juvia thought maybe-"

"Oh sorry, can we talk later? I really have to pick out one of these" Gray cut her off and tightened one of his hands into a fist. He began mumbling to himself again and forgot Juvia was even standing there.

"Yeah okay.." she sighed and once again made her way behind a pillar to keep watching her 'Gray-sama'. She, of course, got startled when Gajeel suddenly showed up behind her.

"So he forgot, huh?" the big teen growled slightly.

"Gajeel-kun! It's alright, Juvia didn't expect anything else" she reassured him.

"Juvia, you-" Gajeel started but got interrupted when Master Makarov slammed the big front doors open and everybody got silent and looked his way. Even Gray looked up from his predicament and Natsu, who laid on the wooden floor, beaten to a pulp by Erza, looked up to meet the serious eyes of the little master.

Makarov went straight for Natsu, with small, but quick steps. As Natsu noticed this, he got of the floor with a serious expression.

"Natsu" The master spoke with his deep voice and looked Natsu in the eyes, even though one of them were black. He nodded determined and waited for the big news.

"You look like crap!" Makarov laughed, his voice getting some tones higher and more comedic. The entire room started laughing, except Natsu who began sulking in a corner. Even Juvia found herself giggling a bit, which was an act she hadn't done in a long time.

"Now listen up!" Makarov yelled out, again being serious and when the room once again fell silent, the master continued.

"I've received some reports about smaller guilds being attacked and completely annihilated down south!" He shouted out so everybody could hear him. Some gasps and mumbling occurred throughout the crowd. Natsu's fists were already on fire, as he stumped the floor with his angry foot and had already gotten over his sulking.

"Who the hell did it?!" He shouted out like a mad man and kept stumping the floor. As soon, as Erza got placed beside him, he stopped and held still, like a scared puppy.

"I've been ordered to assemble 4 teams, each team will investigate a different guild. All the guilds who have been attacked has been in a neighbouring town to the last. I've already made the teams, speak up when you hear your name! Erza!"

"Yes!" The scarlet haired woman spoke up, almost military style.

"You're with Lucy, you two are going to Nikai, where the first attack occurred!"

Lucy seemed uncomfortable, with the thought of being alone with Erza.

"Yes master!" Erza said without hesitation.

"Natsu!"

"Yes! I'm going!" Natsu celebrated and grinned. Makarov rolled his eyes at the energetic teen.

"You're with Happy and Gajeel"

As soon, as the last name left the master's mouth, Natsu got irritated and shot a glare to Gajeel, who returned it.

"Guess I have no choice" Gajeel grumbled and went to stand by Natsu.

"You three are going to Yuniha!" Makarov stated and Natsu just nodded, too busy sending death glares at Gajeel.

Mumbling and whispering sounded from all over the place and many of the guild members, actually didn't want to get picked.

"Levy!" The master then called out and looked at the little bluenette, who stated shaking.

"EH?! I'm going?!" She asked panicky and looked helplessly at the little old man, who was standing on top of the bar desk, to be tall enough. He just nodded calmly and cleared his throat. Ignoring the protests coming from the two-man Levy fan-club, the master continued.

"Levy, you're with Juvia and the two of you are going to Galuna"

Juvia looked at Levy and tried pulling out a smile, which failed miserably. Juvia didn't think, she had ever been alone with Levy before and felt a little uncomfortable, which Levy probably did too. She sighed as she realised, she would be spending her birthday in a strange and unfamiliar town, without any of her friends except Levy. She wasn't disappointed at the fact that it was Levy, just that she would have liked for all the others to be there too. To tell the truth, she still didn't _really _feel like she was a part of the guild and still slightly thought of herself as an outsider, not that she would ever tell anyone, not even Gajeel-kun.

"Gray!"

The black haired teen lightened up after hearing his name getting called, as he almost thought he wouldn't be going.

"You're with Elfman and you're going to Sakuraki"

"Yeah sure, right Elfman?!" Gray smirked to the giant white haired boy.

"That's being a man!" The big guy shouted and Gray had no idea what he meant, but just shrugged it off.

"If none of you find anything within two days, come straight back!" Makarov then said, even more seriously then before.

"We will, master" Erza agreed and nodded to all the other teams.

An hour later, they had all been home to gather up stuff they needed for the trip and they all met up at the station.

"Be careful and good luck" Erza said as she walked off to her train with Lucy right behind her. Though every one still got to hear Natsu shouting he was fired up and Gajeel telling him to shut up..

* * *

**_Here we have the first chapter and I hope you all will continue reading and reviewing. Thanks a lot :D_**

**_'Till next time :D_**


	2. Creepy train-ride

_**Chapter 2 of my no. 6 story, I'm really excited, but as I told you I'm not that good at multiple chapter stories, but thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter, it means a lot. It makes me really happy, knowing people like my story :D  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Blood. It was everywhere. Juvia's shocked eyes moved from the blood stained walls to the unmoving body on the floor. In a matter of seconds, she hovered over the cold body of her best friend. His eyes where weakly looking at her and his chest moved slowly up and down in short, unnatural breaths. He tried getting words out between his cold, shivering lips and blinked a few times. Tears slowly began running down both their faces and she hurriedly wiped them away, not wanting this moment to be his last and seeing her like this. His mouth opened and closed but no words came from the dying boy. She quickly moved her finger over his mouth, not allowing him to speak to save his strength, but he weakly removed her finger._

_"I... I don't-" he stuttered and grabbed her arm as strongly as he could, "want...t-to...die"_

_She shook her head and placed her hand on his face and flinched at how cold the boy's cheek was._

_"You're not, don't worry, I'll get you help"_

_The boy shook his head to get the girl's hand away from his face. She looked confused down at him. "This...is..y-you-your fault!" he blamed. The girl looked hurt, but was more concerned about getting help._

_"Help! somebody!" she called out, but got no response. She remembered, she was alone in the house. She and the now bleeding to death best friends of hers, had walked home together and decided to hang out in her room at the orphanage. The boy in her arms bled from his mouth as he tried to speak again._

_"You...you're gonna... p-pay for t-this!" he spat out, with pure hate in his eyes._

_no.. It wasn't me! IT WASN'T ME!_

Juvia gasped as she woke up with a whimper forming in her throat. She quickly looked around and found herself in a cabin of the train she boarded not to long ago. _  
_

_When did Juvia fall asleep? _she thought to herself and realised Levy was not in the cabin, but in the next moment the door to said cabin slit open and in came the blunette. When she noticed Juvia looking at her, she smiled and handed her a bottle of water. The landscape outside the window moved by in a rabbit pace and the objects once looking like trees, was now just a big green blob moving by.

Juvia took the bottle from Levy's hand and tried smiling, which she thought, probably wasn't what the result became.

"So you're awake now, huh? I just went out to get us something to drink" Levy said friendly and sat down on the seat across from Juvia.

Juvia just nodded and opened said bottle, but didn't really feel like drinking anything.

"You okay? You're sweating and you look pail.." the blunette sounded worried and opened her own bottle.

"Y-Yeah! Juvia's fine!" she lied and thought back to the blood in her dream. _It was so long ago, Juvia had forgotten about it. _

Levy looked at the other blunette for some time, but decided, she probably shouldn't pry in Juvia's private life. Therefore she awkwardly took a small sip of her flask and looked out the window. Juvia did the same and so the even more awkward silence began.

Juvia sighed relieved, when the door once again slit open, breaking the silence. In came a tall man. His hair was semi-long in a brown colour and it kept getting in his eyes. Underneath his black skin jacket, was his bare chest, filled with ugly and terrible scars. Over his closed left eye was another scar, which made opening the eye impossible. His dark blue eyes landed on Levy first, there after he looked at Juvia.

After a second or two, he pulled out a smile, which looked very fake to Juvia. In fact he reminded her of a snake, in the way he was so sly coming through the door.

"I'm sorry, the other cabins are filled, do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked and focussed his eye on Levy.

Levy just nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat. Both she and Juvia felt uncomfortable with the stranger being there. He sat down beside Juvia, to her left and kept on smiling. When he started fumbling with his hands, Juvia noticed he had many scars on his hands as well and his fingers looked rough, like he had been doing hard labour his whole life.

He kept glancing at Levy and Juvia, but the creepy smile remained on his lips at all time. Levy once again looked out the window, in an attempt to escape the looks she got from the guy, who seemed in his twenties.

"so, where 'you girls going?" he then asked as if he was talking to friends. Both Juvia and Levy jumped a bit when the man's voice filled the cabin. Levy faked a laugh and smiled as well as she could.

"Just to Galuna, we have some business there." she answered him and quickly looked away from his staring eye. Suddenly the man's voice changed to a deeper and more serious tone when he asked his next question and Juvia shivered, as she felt like the voice was right in her ear.

"What kind of business?"

Levy once again laughed uncomfortable, "oh, just some office work" she lied and fumbled with her fingers. He nodded and too played with his fingers. Juvia looked over at the man and got startled when she made eye-contact with him, as he looked right at her. She felt like someone had their hands around her neck, ready to snap it if she made the slightest move. Therefore she kept extremely still and just looked the man in the eye.

He looked relaxed and the smile had never left his lips. His hand made it's way to his hair, as he pushed it aside, letting Juvia get a better look at the scar across his left eye.

When he finally looked away, Juvia felt relieved, as the strangling feeling went away and she quickly, but quietly moved further away from the man. He eyed her with amusement and chuckled silent enough for Levy not to hear, but Juvia heard it clearly.

She jumped when a voice suddenly filled the cabin, from the speakers, announcing their arrival to Galuna in a few moments.

"Well, this is our stop" Levy chuckled to the man and got up from her seat.

"Mine too" he then said, filling Juvia and Levy with dread. The two blunettes looked at one another, with almost panicked eyes. None of them wanted to stay with the man a minute longer, but had no choice as he was getting off at the same station as them. The man grinned an even more creepy smile and picked up his sack, he had brought with him in the cabin. Juvia would imagine he had all sorts of dreadful things in there, but when he opened it, he just pulled out a rat, who crawled up on his shoulder and sat there.

"They would have made me pay extra for a ticket if they had seen him" he chuckled, when he noticed Juvia and Levy's stares at the little animal.

The train stopped in front of Galuna station and people began getting off. Same did the two girls, trying to get away from the man, but no matter what, he always positioned himself behind them, even when they walked up the platform. After some time they had gotten to the big entrance of the station, at which point they looked back, only to find the man finally gone.

Levy sighed relieved and then walked towards the big doors. Juvia watched her, but took one last look behind her. She jumped with fright, as the man once again stood there, only further away. She shivered, as she saw his smile get bigger, revealing his teeth, which all were sharp like fangs. Juvia also thought she caught a glimpse of actual evil in his eye, which stared at her. When she blinked, she was shocked to see the man had disappeared and was now no where to be seen.

_Who was that guy? Juvia don't like him at all, hope she never meet him again.._

She shivered once again, but turned around and quickly followed Levy, exiting the station..

* * *

**_Thanks so much for reading! I become so happy when I know you guys even take time to read my story, so thank you :D_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think so far :P  
_**

**_I'll see you next time! ;)  
_**


	3. Another strange guy

_**So! Chapter 3 is here and I'm really having fun writing this story, so thank you guys for reading it :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**P.S No. 7 in my alphabet challenge might not be out for a while, I don't know yet, I'm working on it. I'm having so much fun with this story, I don't have time for my challenge, but I'll try. **_

_**P.S.S With my half-term exams coming up this week, I'll be real busy, but I'll write whenever I can, ciao!**_

* * *

"Wow! this room is fantastic!" Levy gasped, as soon as they entered their hotel room, in the hotel they would be staying in for the next couple of days, not too far from the station. Juvia still couldn't get that man out of her head and shivered at the memory of the last look he gave her. The cold evil stare from his open eye, the creepy grin filled with sharp teeth.

"Something the matter Juvia-chan?" Levy snapped Juvia out of her thoughts.

"No! everything is fine" Juvia quietly responded. Levy looked worried for a moment, but then threw herself onto the bed.

"The bed is great too!" she laughed and rolled around on it. Juvia smiled at the blunette, but remained silent.

"But, that guy on the train sure was creepy, right? I got goose bumps just looking at him." she continued. On that area, Juvia could relate. She had felt extremely uncomfortable sitting next to him.

"mhm" Juvia agreed and sat down on the bed next to Levy's. She had to admit, the bed was pretty comfy. "Juvia wants to know, what was the name of the guild that got destroyed?" Juvia asked calmly. Levy looked up from the bed and smiled.

"Burumun or Blue moon" she stated cleverly. "we should go check it out today, that way, we get to see some of the city too. It's not everyday we get to go this much south, am I right?" she laughed. Juvia tried smiling too.

Soon after, they were on their way down the street, towards the centre of the city, where the guild used to be.

"Ne Juvia-chan?" Levy called. Juvia turned her head and looked at the smaller blunette.

"What made you fall in love with Gray-kun?" she asked a little uncertain. Juvia instantly blushed and laughed nervously.

"J-Juvia used to be a really gloomy person, Gray-sama was the first to treat her nicely. Gray-sama is an amazing person" Juvia explained. Levy smiled and lowered her eyes to the ground.

"You used to live with Gajeel and the element four, right?"

Juvia felt the memories of those days, which was only a couple of months ago, come back and became a bit depressed. She had wondered so many times why Fairy Tail just welcomed her and Gajeel after the things they did.

"Yes, Juvia did" she quietly answered. Levy saw, she had made Juvia depressed and tried quickly to talk about something else.

"uhm.. It must be really tough to get along with Gajeel huh?" she laughed, a little panicky. Juvia just smiled at that.

"He's not as scary as Levy-san might think"

Levy then slightly blushed and turned her head away. Suddenly a couple went by them, talking about the guild.

"That poor boy, was he away when it happened?" the woman asked, whereas the man nodded.

"Yeah, he said he was on a job and when he came back, the entire guild was in ruin. Must be tough, being in a guild"

The two blunettes stopped up and watched the couple walk by, listening in.

"Imagine, coming home and then all your friends are dead, how horrible" the woman sighed.

"I heard the guild in Yuniha got attacked too, it can't be a coincidence" the man informed her.

"They'll catch those people doing it right?" the woman asked her companion, worried.

"Sure! They have the army on the job, they'll catch them real soon" the man said, calming her down. The couple was now out of listening range, but Levy and Juvia had heard enough.

"I wonder who that boy was, they were talking about" Levy said curious.

"Juvia thinks we should go, the sun is going down and it'll soon be dark" Juvia stated. Levy nodded and they continued towards the inner city. As they got closer more people started showing up and when they got to the pedestrian street, there were a whole mass, despite it being almost dark outside. Men in yellow suits, that looked like space suits, walked around in a closed off area. The area was sealed up with strings of plastic that read 'KEEP OUT'. Some people had stopped up to watch the men do their work, cleaning up what was left of the guild hall, while others just walked by like they hadn't even seen there was a big pile of ruins, where a building used to stand.

"That's it? That's Burumun? Wow, master really wasn't kidding when he said 'completely annihilated', was he?" Levy voiced her thoughts. Juvia shook her head and stared at the ruins. Suddenly, the two blunettes heard gasps from the front of the crowd and the sound of something hitting another. Both girls started running up to the front and just stopped in their tracks when they saw what was going on.

A piece of rubble, at the size of a football (soccer ball if you will) was hovering above the ground. A bit of blood was stained on it and it began circling around the unconscious man laying on the ground, with a head-wound. Levy quickly bowed under the plastic and ran to the man's side to help him. Juvia followed, while the people around them whispered worried and newcomers gasped. Juvia eyed the flying rock with caution, but the stone remained in the air, now unmoving.

_Someone here is using magic to move the rock _Juvia thought and scanned the crowd for anyone suspicious, but none of them looked like wizards and there were no magic-circle, to be seen. Levy attended to the man on the ground and kept calling out to him. She checked if he was breathing and his heartbeat, which she said was fine, but she was worried about the head-wound. She yelled somebody should go get a doctor and a few people went.

When the doctor showed up, the stone was still in the air. Juvia thought it was weird, as she couldn't find anyone using magic. The doctor took the man with him and most of the people fanned out after the whole thing was over with. Suddenly the street had become strangely empty and it was quiet. The men in yellow continued their work, but other then that, people had gone home. The stone began circling Juvia and Levy and they looked on as it went quicker and quicker.

"Juvia-chan look out!" Levy yelled when the rock came in her direction. Juvia didn't move and let the stone hit her. Levy gasped and moved the hands to her mouth.

The stone went right through Juvia and flew out on the other side of her stomach. Where her stomach was before, was now water and it quickly assembled and became her stomach once again. Levy, of course, sighed relieved.

"So you are wizards." A voice sounded in the empty street. Both girls looked around for the voice and caught a glimpse of a figure in the dark. The figure slowly moved from the shadows and came into the light of a streetlight. The person was wearing a black hoddie that hid his face. His hands were dug in the pockets of his dark baggy pants, that went to his knees, much like Natsu's.

"Who are you?!" Levy called out to him, but got no response. The flying rock returned to him and started circling around his head. He laid his head back and sent us a smirk, revealing very green eyes and a glimpse of orange hair.

"Why'd you attack that man?!" Levy asked again. The boy moved a bit and in that moment the rock fell to the ground and cracked. He stepped over it and came a bit closer.

"He was invading my home" the boy said sour and leaned against the light-post. Juvia remained quiet, but still kept a sharp eye on the guy.

"Your home? but there's nothing there any more" Levy stated. Green eyes sent a glare at Levy and Juvia could tell he got upset by this.

"It was my _home_" The boy sneered and tightened his fists in the pockets.

"Was? wait! were you apart of Burumun?" Levy asked him and he removed his hands from the pockets. On his left hand shone a beautiful green crescent moon and he held the hand out in front of him.

"What do you think?" he then removed the hood from his head and glared at the girls. Messed up orange hair, had been hiding under the hood and now stood out pretty much. Levy showed sympathy in her eyes, but she was clearly still angry too.

"I'm sorry about your guild, but that is no reason to attack people, who have nothing to do with it!" she scolded. The orange haired boy rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"I'm so angry! Who the hell did this!?" his hand were formed into fist and he looked so frustrated it was painful.

"Look you..?" Levy started.

"Leon" the boy told his name and looked away irritated still.

"Leon. Look Leon, we're from Fairy Tail and we are here to investigate this incident, as well as the guilds in the other towns. We, as well as the army is on this, so I reckon you'll get an answer soon. Okay?" Levy tried calming him, as well as informing him. Leon looked surprised somehow and stared at us.

"You're from Fairy Tail? but you're tiny!" he argued and pointed at her. Levy sweat-dropped and looked to Juvia for support.

"uhm.. Leon was it? Juvia and Levy-san would like to know if you know anything about what happened?" Juvia asked and looked at the male teen.

"If I did, I wouldn't be standing here, I would go after the bastard who did this and kill him!" he sneered, not even bothering to look at Juvia.

"well, alright then, that's all. We better get going Juvia. Oh and Leon, we'll be in town for a couple of days, if anything happens, be sure to come to this hotel" she showed him a picture of the hotel, Levy had snapped earlier.

"Whatever." Leon grumbled and began walking down the street again, disappearing into the darkness of which he came.

"Strange guy"

"and how come he didn't make any magic-circle when he made that rock fly?" Levy asked Juvia, who shrugged.

They made their way back to the hotel, while Levy went on about how she was looking forward to sleeping in that fantastic bed..

* * *

**_Exams Exams Exams! it's all I hear this week and it's literally pissing me off :/_**

**_Well thanks for reading though, I'm so happy about that :D  
_**

**_I hope you'll keep on reading and reviewing your thoughts. I look forwards to it :)  
_**

**_And yes I do feel the need to end every sentence with a smiley xD  
_**

**_Until next chapter, see you guys! :]  
_**


	4. Boys will be boys

_**hey you guys ;) **_

_**So, I've been real busy lately and it might have taken some time to get this chapter out, sorry about that :/**_

_**But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of 'Tears of rain' and that you'll tell me if I'm doing it right or if something about my writing that need fixing.**_

_**I still haven't gotten very far with my challenge, but when I'm not writing on this story, I try to write on the other. for some reason I'm in writers-block when it comes to my other stories, so I really don't have much choice but to write on this one, which I enjoy doing, so it's all good.**_

_**and here comes another disclaimer: I really don't own Fairy tail or it's characters, but enjoy writing about them ;P**_

* * *

"What did you say?! You bastard!" Gajeel sneered at a poor markets man. The man, much shorter then Gajeel, had asked him if he needed any help with picking up the tiny coins, Gajeel had dropped on the street. Gajeel, of course, took offence to that and being the way he is, started glaring at the stranger.

"N-No sir.. I j-just-" the man stuttered and backed, frightened, away from Gajeel.

"Well don't!" Gajeel sneered once again. Natsu, who had continued walking when Gajeel stopped, looked back and sighed irritated.

"Oi! Metal face! let's get going!" He yelled and sent yet another glare Gajeel's way. The dark haired teen turned towards Natsu and scoffed.

"Say that again and you're dead meat, Flame-thrower!"

The frightened man took this opportunity to get away and slit quietly down the street, to then start running when he was sure Gajeel couldn't catch him. Gajeel didn't even take the time to look at the man, as he was to busy, bumping foreheads with Natsu to notice. Next a flying blue cat came in between them and grinned.

"Guys! we almost there!" Happy said and landed on the ground next to Natsu. The boy stopped their fighting and went on, without saying another word.  
The occasional death glares got sent each other's way, but not a single word got spoken and the only thing keeping the group from total silence, was happy's cheerful humming. The people of Yuniha kept their distance to the boys, which you could see sparks flying between.

"So where this 'Raven sky' guild anyway?!" Gajeel sneered and kicked the ground as he walked. Natsu didn't feel like answering the dark haired teen and kept quiet, which was rarity for Natsu.

"Just up ahead!" Happy said, with his very high pitched voice. As the three males made their way up the street, men in yellow suits started appearing. Gajeel kept a close eye on them, as he was irritated be their presence for some reason. _They don't smell right. _

"There it is!" Natsu suddenly shouted out and started running towards the big ruins, surrounded by the men in yellow.

"Natsu~" The blue cat whined and flew after him, leaving Gajeel by himself.

"He's such a kid" the teen sighed and walked after them. Natsu couldn't chose between being excited about all the stuff to see or angry at both Gajeel and the person who attacked the guilds. Gajeel, of course, let himself get angry too every time Natsu said anything about him. The bumping of foreheads and death glares, were extremely increased by the time the actually reached, what was left of the little guild.

"Why would any one even attack such a little guild? There's no fun in it" Natsu mumbled and scratched his chin, thoughtfully.

"Maybe they were looking for something?" Happy answered the question with a question.

"hey, flame-thrower, you go ask if they know anything!" Gajeel sneered and pushed the smaller teen towards a man in yellow. Gajeel was still getting a weird feeling about those men and kept an eye on the remaining ones.

"Don't push me, trash can!" Natsu sneered again and turned to face an even more pissed of Gajeel. Once again, there was head bumping, this time with auras surrounding each teen. The people walking around them, eyed the two with caution and hurried on, as Natsu's hands were now on fire. Gajeel smirked his usual 'I'm better than you' smile and looked down on Natsu.

"I'm going to kill you!" Natsu smirked as well. Just as they were at each others throats, something happened. Screaming was heard. A sickening scream of pain and agony. Everything froze, every one went in slow-motion. The reaction to what was going on, the looks of terror looking at the sight and the two wizards, who got the most looks of all.

What it looked like from an outsiders point of view, two evil wizards were attacking one of the men in yellow doing their job, to keep the streets clean. That was, of course, not what it was like for Natsu, Gajeel and Happy, as they were now being looked at, by hundreds of people and most of them weren't happy looking.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?!" Gajeel shouted and stared and Natsu's right hand. Natsu had no idea what was going on and followed Gajeel's eyes to his own hand. To his horror, fire was now slowly making it's way out of Natsu, all the way over the concrete road and onto the poor man in yellow, now screaming for his life, as the flames took hold of him. Natsu's eyes widened in shock and he pulled his hand away from the flames, but to no good. The flames were, in fact, coming from Natsu, but as he tried stopping them, they disobeyed him and continued tormenting the man in yellow. These were, in fact, Natsu's flames, but he had no control over them what so ever.

"What the hell is going on?! I..I can't stop them!" Natsu yelled a little panicked. Gajeel frowned and looked around for anything that might help him get an idea on what to do.

"Then I'll have to stop you!" Gajeel grumbled and in the next second, his fist planted itself on Natsu's face. The smaller wizard flew to the ground and groaned when he hit.

"What the hell was that for, bastard!" Natsu yelled and ran his hand over his cheek, were Gajeel had punched him.

"the flames stopped didn't they, stop whining!" Gajeel said and looked around. _What the hell was that? I've never seen a wizard not being able to control their own magic, well that hot-head has experienced it before I guess. _

"Yeah you're right, but what the hell just happened?! I couldn't do anything!" Natsu complained. The people who had watched the hole scene, now ran for their lives, afraid of the two young wizards. Soon enough only a few people were left, as those who were either curious or stupid enough to stick around.

"It looked like someone was controlling Natsu's flames" Happy said and looked at his partner.

"Ah~ So she's not here" A voice filled the almost empty street. The voice was deep, but still rather smooth. A woman's.

"Who the hell are you?! come out!" Natsu yelled, royally pissed of. _No one controls my flames! _

"My my~ what temper you have. I was only having a bit of fun" the voice laughed amused. A figure suddenly dropped from the roof of, one of the buildings surrounding them. As she stood up, her smile became more creepy and almost kind of evil. She was wearing a torn kimono, in the colour of black and grey. The belt around her waist were in a blood red colour and a katana hung from the left side of it. The kimono was torn at her thighs and underneath they were covered by pantihose in a dark colour as well. On her feet she had long black, filthy, boots. In her mouth a cigarette hang and she took one last inhale before speaking again.

"It's no fun fighting guys. Where are you hiding her?" the woman asked and exhaled a lot of smoke. Both Gajeel and Natsu glared at the woman, but were still confused as to who she was talking about. They gave her no answer.

"Oh come on guys, just tell me where she is and I'll let you two go without a scratch" she laughed and took another inhale on the smoke. Whoever this woman wanted, must be someone Gajeel and Natsu know, so they wouldn't give her an answer no matter what.

"Fine then, if that's how it's gonna be" the woman's smile vanished and she was now glaring at the two wizards, ignoring Happy, who began sulking about that. Natsu suddenly found himself on the ground, with Gajeel's iron hand right beside his head, cracking the ground. Gajeel looked just as shocked as Natsu did and blinked a few times before his arm began attacking the smaller wizard again.

"hey, metal face! calm down!" Natsu yelled as he dodged another of the other dragon slayer's attacks. Gajeel couldn't control his own actions, as he felt his magic power build up, as it always did right before he was doing the 'dragon's roar'. _She's controlling our magic power?!_

"Natsu it's her doing" Gajeel sneered as he felt the 'roar' coming from his throat. Natsu's head whipped towards the stranger, who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"That's not possible! She doesn't have a magic circle!" Natsu yelled before he saw what was coming his way. Gajeel had released 'Dragon's roar', against his will, and it was now heading straight for Natsu, in a rabbit speed.

* * *

_**Hey! so I have been having exams and I'm sorry if this comes out a little later then I would have wanted it, but I write when ever I can get the chance, so I hope the next chapter aren't gonna be delayed or something. I don't know when I'll have time to write, but pray for it being a lot okay?**_

_**well, that pretty much sums it up. Oh and you guys will have to wait a bit longer before I start revealing all of Juvia's past, just be patient ;)  
**_

_**and thanks for all your reviews, I smile every time I read them :)  
**_

_**I'll see you next chapter!  
**_


	5. Short meeting

_**Hey guys! So, have you been doing good? Well I haven't, exams and all. I'm sorry, I keep on whining about those exams :P**_

_**I'm listening to some real good music while I'm writing this sentence, so I'm in a good mood.**_

_**Well, I have now completed chapter 5 and I hope you'll enjoy it very much. I think this is the first time I've had a cliff-hanger, it's awesome xD **_

_**Enjoy, Fairy tail lovers!**_

_**P.S. I know this chapter has been a long time coming and I'm really sorry about that, but I've been down with a fever and I've lost my voice, which I still haven't gotten back.  
**_

* * *

A woman's evil laugh continued to echo trough the streets of down-town Yuniha and people just knew they had to stay away. She, who dressed in a kimono, now smirked at the sight before her. A big, dark haired, wizard now barely stood up, panting like crazy. While another wizard, smaller then the first one, laid motionless on the ground. The bigger wizard, Gajeel his name was, had suddenly attacked the smaller one, named Natsu and the woman found this extremely amusing, as it was her doing, Gajeel had attacked his fellow guild-member. The 'Fairy Tail' emblem burned on Gajeel's arm, which was never a good sign. Natsu still hadn't moved within the 5 minutes he had been down, which led Gajeel to believe, he was unconscious. He had been hit by one of Gajeel's strongest attacks, the 'Dragon's roar'.

"Hm~ you sure are stubborn, just answer my question and I'll leave you alone" the woman chuckled. Gajeel, still panting, glared at her, as he still didn't know who or what she was talking about.

"You crazy bitch! What do you want from all this?! were you the one who attacked the guild?!" Gajeel sneered and wiped the bloody nose, he had gotten when the smaller wizard had decided to fight back and punched him in the face with a flaming fist. The woman now laughed in a seducing tone and licked her lips.

"So what if I did? I was just having some fun~ Those small-fry were so weak it was so easy to control their magic power." She still chuckled and put her, long, red painted fingernail on her even more red lips, as she smiled, "I just made them kill one another, it was a real laugh"

A ball of fire suddenly flew towards the woman and startled her. She barely escaped a hit and glared at the now standing Natsu.

"Salamander! you're alive!" Gajeel faked his excitement, but was secretly relieved, he wouldn't have to fight this woman alone.

"Of course I am, you trash can!" Natsu laughed, but still glared at the woman.

"ah~ the fire-cracker woke up" She complained and looked awfully bored.

"Who are you calling a fire-cracker?!" Natsu sneered loudly enough for her to hear. She chuckled and licked her lips once again.

"this is no fun, Guess I'll be going, since it doesn't seem like you're hiding that woman here" she yawned and inhaled on the cigarette once again. What woman was she talking about and why would they hide her?

"You're not going anywhere!" Natsu yelled and charged towards her, but as soon as he got to were she was standing, she had vanished.

"If you wanna do this again, I'll be here for another day!" She was now standing on a rooftop, smirking down at them, "the name's Signe by the way" she chuckled at last and vanished off the roof.

"Damn! she got away!" Natsu sneered and kicked the ground.

"What did she want anyway?" Gajeel asked himself and stared at the ruins of 'Raven sky'. Natsu was having a fit in the other end of the street and kept kicking the ground and mumbling angrily. The forgotten Happy sat far from the others, still sulking.

_Right! It's Juvia's birthday tomorrow, never mind that stupid woman for now, I need to focus on Juvia. _Gajeel thought and smacked Natsu over the head.

"Come on we're going!" He then said and walked ahead. Natsu, of course, yelled at him and followed, but Gajeel didn't hear a word.

* * *

**_I am so sorry for this short chapter :( That's what happens when you have writers-block, but I promise you a very exciting chapter 6, so please don't flip out on me here :(_**

**_Next chapter will be exciting :)  
_**

**_Until next time :/  
_**


	6. Something's off

_**I don't feel like making an A/N..**_

* * *

_"You...you're gonna... p-pay for t-this!"_

_Neel.._

_"I'll t-take... it away, every-t-thing you...hold..dear.."_

_Neel!_

_"I'll be h-having m-my re-revenge...wait..and see.."_

_NEEL!_

_I ran. I left him. Left him to die. I was scared. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's Juvia's fault. _

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

Juvia once again woke up in a quick motion and stared at her hands. It was that dream again. It was the same dream, that had been tormenting Juvia for years, but it was a lot stronger now. she quietly looked around in the hotel room. Levy silently was sleeping on the room's other bed. Her blue hair was messed up and her orange head-band had been placed on the night stand.

_Well, it's Juvia's birthday today.. _

the bluenette once again looked at her hands and sighed. Why did she feel down? she was supposed to be happy on a day like this. But she just couldn't get her mood up and she sighed again.

"You look sad, what's the matter Juvia-chan?" Levy's voice suddenly sounded from the other bed, telling Juvia, she was awake. Juvia looked over at her and tried faking a smile, which she wasn't sure, she could preform.

"Good morning Levy-san" Juvia just said and looked away again. Levy, though, frowned concerned and swung her legs out of bed. She looked at Juvia, for the smallest sadness in her expression and when she caught it, she moved in. The rain outside was a nice clue too.

"Juvia-chan, you can talk to me if you're feeling down, just tell me and maybe I can help" Levy's kind voice got to Juvia. She felt the need to cry her eyes out, while hugging Levy, like she did her foster mother. Of course she didn't do that, she just stared at Levy for a minute, to then start talking.

"It's Juvia's birthday today" She quietly said, almost like a whisper. Levy's expression changed from concerned to surprised and slightly happy.

"Oh my! Happy birthday then! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was today" The smaller blunette jumped a bit on the bed and smiled happily at Juvia.

"It's alright, Juvia should have told everybody, but.." Juvia once again looked down at her hands, after she too had lifted her legs out of bed. Levy's face went back to being concerned and sat down next to the water mage, on Juvia's bed.

"But..?" Levy smiled kindly at the taller blunette and sighed.

"But, maybe they wouldn't want to celebrate with Juvia, Maybe they would think that she's a nuisance and maybe they don't like Juvia so much" Juvia spilled her thoughts. Levy looked shocked at first, but then took hold of Juvia's hand.

"Juvia-chan, let me tell you a story" She smiled and Juvia just nodded.

"It was a long time ago, but when I joined the guild, I used to think just like you do right now. I thought the people in the guild didn't like me, because I was new there and maybe they thought I couldn't be of any help since I was so small. But you know what?"

Juvia shook her head and was really interested in the story.

"No one in the guild would ever think such wile things. New or been there, their whole lives, we're all the same. We're a family." Levy grinned at her memories, but then she suddenly got up and hugged Juvia, who was shocked by the sudden touch.

"you're one of us now. You're family and we protect our family no matter what their background may be, okay?" Levy tightened her grip around Juvia's neck and the taller blunette could have sworn Levy was crying. A small tear formed in Juvia's eye as well and she nodded, without saying anything.

"oh, that was emotional" Levy laughed and sobbed at the same time.

Once the girls had calmed down, Juvia was starting to get hungry and noticed it was eight in the morning already.

"Juvia will go check, if breakfast is still on" She got up and waved to, the still slightly upset, Levy on her way out.

She had only walked slightly down the hall, when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Happy birthday _Juvia.."_

* * *

Levy wiped her eyes and quietly sat down on her own bed, in the now quiet room.

_That Juvia-chan, to think she was still thinking about that.. _

Levy chuckled and once again put her head-band in her blue hair. Her small stomach now began to rumble as well and she was getting hungry. Maybe she should just go after Juvia-chan, instead of waiting or maybe she should find some of the dry food they had brought themselves. On that cue, Juvia entered the room and somehow looked happier then before, which was satisfying to Levy.

"Juvia is certain, the breakfast is on till ten" Her way of talk sounded happier as well. But what did she mean she was certain? Didn't she just go and check? Levy shrugged it off and followed Juvia out into the hallway. They quickly made their way down to the lobby and on their right was the dinner-hall and the sweetest smell came from within. They had walked in there and found a seat, to just smell all the food clearer. There was fresh bread and all sorts of layings to match, plus all sorts of other delicates. When they had taken advantage of all the dishes, they sat down and started their meal.

"Juvia-chan, you're not upset any more?" Levy asked and stuffed her mouth with bacon and eggs. Juvia looked startled at her question and seemed lost on how to answer.

"I- Juvia's not upset any more" the blunette stated and looked out the window, with a fork in her hand. Levy frowned at Juvia's choice of words and eyed her with caution.

"What are we talking about?" A voice sounded from the other end of the table. Both blunettes whipped their head around to stare at the person and since Levy recognised the voice she was aware of what her eyes would be meeting. Leon sat at the end of the table and chewed on the bread he had taken from Levy's plate, without her noticing.

"Leon! What are you doing here?" Levy almost shouted, as she stared disbelieving at him.

"I was hungry and I figured you could pay for me!" He smirked and took another bite of the bread, "This is dry.." He mumbled.

"What made Leon-kun think Juvia and Levy-san would pay for him?!" Juvia suddenly sneered and glared at the red-head. Levy had never seen Juvia act like this and stared at her in shock.

"woah, relax there, I just came to get something to eat I can pay for it myself, but I would've rather have you ladies pay for it" He smirked at the end and placed the bread on the table.

"Leon-kun, I was curious, What where you doing the day your guild was attacked" Levy asked seriously and looked at the red haired teen. Leon looked like someone had punched him in the gut and told him it was his fault. He lowered his gaze to the table and started picking the bread apart.

"I was on a mission" He mumbled and picked another piece off, the bread.

"What kind of mission?" Juvia suddenly asked and looked intensely at him. He eyed her with irritation, but then continued.

"I was just delivering information, to some guy" Leon ran his hand through his flaming red hair and his green eyes rested on the bread he was picking apart.

"Information?" Levy asked, suddenly very interested. Leon rolled his eyes and messed the bread up even more.

"Don't ask me what kind of information, 'cause I don't know! I wasn't allowed to look at it and the guy I gave it to was pretty creepy" He complained.

"Did Leon-kun know his name?" Juvia asked and played with her short hair.

"Yeah, it was Neel something" Leon sighed and gave up on the bread. Juvia looked like she had swallowed a spoon or something, when she suddenly got slightly blue in the face. The shock on her face passed quickly though, as she cleared her throat and nodded.

"That so?" She sounded completely uninterested and shrugged, as she once again looked out the window. What had that been all about and what was her deal? Ever since she came back from checking on breakfast, she had been acting differently. Levy began eyeing her with suspicion, but kept talking to Leon.

"So, did you have to use your magic?" Levy was pretty curious about that power of Leon's, so she discretely came in on the subject.

"Magic?" Leon looked confused, but then after a minute he stated laughing and banging his fist in the table.

"Oh~, I can't use magic. I'm not a wizard" Leon stated and shocked Levy deeply.

"Not a wizard? But what.. What was that power you used?!" Levy's curiosity was reaching it's maximum and now she was the one who stared at him intensely.

"Oh.. Well, you might not believe me, but I was born with telekinesis.." Leon said, looking kind of shy about it, which was an emotion Levy couldn't imagine Leon having.

"Telekinesis?! seriously?!" Levy stared, fascinated.

"Yeah, It allows me to move objects, sometimes people, with my mind, but you already knew that, right?" He looked at Levy, who nodded.

"Wow, I've never met anyone with telekinesis before.." Levy mumbled to herself.

"Does that mean Leon-kun can fly?" Juvia suddenly asked and almost glared at him.

"No, I've never been able to use my power on myself." The red head sighed and flicked the small pieces of bread off the table.

"Interesting" Juvia mumbled. Leon now looked at the clock hanging on the, baby-blue, wall and sneered to himself.

"tch! I have to go, but I'll see you girls later" Leon got up from the table, filled with ruined bread, and made his way out the dinner-hall. As soon as he was in the lobby, he pulled his, dark, hood up around his head and walked out the front door. The girls sat left at the table, but was now quicker to finish their meal. After a satisfying breakfast, they made their way to the lobby as well.

"wanna go look for more clues at the ruins?" Levy asked the taller mage, who quickly nodded. They went down the same street, they had used yesterday, while hearing all sorts of rumours about Yuniha. The rain was still dropping down, making the street almost empty.

"I heard two wizards went crazy and started attacking one another!"

"No, they weren't crazy, just evil, they attacked an innocent man"

Levy bowed her head, as were they talking about her, "What are Natsu-san and Gajeel doing?!" She said and blushed. Juvia just looked like she didn't know who they were talking about.

The ruins of Burumun, was completely empty, as no one wanted to go near it, after what happened yesterday. So Juvia and Levy went about searching for clues.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Levy asked herself, but got an answer from Juvia anyway.

"Juvia doesn't know"

"well do you think that person is still in town?"

"Juvia doesn't know"

"Hey, maybe it was that guy from the train! Just kidding~"

"Oh, you bet"

Levy stopped in her tracks, as screaming pain went through her body. She shivered quietly, as she slowly looked down at herself. Horrific images met her eyes, as she saw a pale hand stick out from her stomach. Blood was every where and she soon felt the warm liquid come from her mouth as well. She suddenly fell to her knees and stared at her blood stained hands. Not soon after, she was laying on her stomach facing the ground. The blood coming from her stomach mixed itself with the water, coming from the grey sky, and made it's way away from Levy's body, which was becoming colder. A figure crouched down beside her and showed her another bloody hand, only his one wasn't her own. Juvia smirked evilly and studied her bloody hand, to then laugh at the weak Levy on the ground. The small blunette couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her attackers face. She tried speaking Juvia's name, but nothing would come from her mouth. Juvia's face suddenly changed and sharp teeth came into vision from the taller mage mouth.

"W-Who...are...you?" Levy asked the smirking Juvia, with her last strength.

"Name's Creed" Juvia's voice sounded, but it was a lot more masculine then before.

"Where's...J-Ju-Juvia-c-chan?" Levy asked, as she shivered again and tried lifting her hand, but it wouldn't move.

"Don't you worry, she's save and sound with our boss. To bad I can't say the same for you" The fake Juvia laughed. She crouched down even more, so she could get a good view of Levy's face. A big scar ran down Juvia's, closed, left eye and her hair colour was now brown.

_It's that guy! How did he become Juvia?! _

"You don't have much time left. With that much blood, I would say about ten minutes" The voice chuckled in Levy's head, but she had trouble understanding what he said, as she was loosing too mush blood, too quickly.

"Well your friends should be waiting for you on the other side" he then laughed and got up from his sitting position, "I'll give my best to Juvia for you" he then quietly walked away, looking just like Juvia once again.

_Everyone... I'm sorry.. _

And then everything went black..

* * *

**_I promised an exciting chapter didn't I? This one was longer than the others too._**

**_And as I said, I'm sorry about last chapter. I'm not proud of it and because I was too lazy I gave you guys less than what you deserve and I'm sorry for that :/  
_**

**_Oh and sorry about all the blood :/ Fairy tail normally don't have blood, but I thought it would make the whole thing more realistic, if you know what I mean.  
_**

**_So, what did you think this time? Does this make up for last chapter or..? Please review and tell me your thoughts, I'll be looking forward to reading them.  
_**

**_'Till next time ;D  
_**


	7. Home coming and unexpected visitors

_**Hey what up?! ;D**_

_**So, I hope last chapter was to your liking and hopefully this one is too ;D **_

* * *

Everything was quiet in the guild hall of Fairy tail. No one dared saying a word, as if they would miss something important if they even opened their mouth. Of course, once in a while someone spoke to a person sitting next to them.

"Isn't it weird? They should have been home yesterday" Warren, worriedly spoke. Wakaba sat in the other end of that table and sucked on his pipe.

"Relax, maybe they decided to spend an extra night at the hotel, I know I'd be. Besides most of them are already here" He reassured the other and looked at the silent home comers. Lucy Heartfilia sat quietly at the bar, looking both worried and bored at the same time. Elfman was having a quiet conversation with his sister. Gray sat at his usual table and played with an ice-cube, he had made himself, resting his head in his other palm. And Ersa was looking out one of the many windows in the hall and sighed. Makarov had crossed his legs and sat on the counter of the bar, with closed eyes.

Gray sighed once again and rolled the ice between his fingers.

_What a waste of time.._

He thought and crushed the cube in his palm. He had gotten no excitement or results on the trip and came home empty handed. He and Elfman had, like the others, checked into a nice hotel, searched the ruins of a small guild, called Taira Corp, and found nothing out of the ordinary. They had asked around, but no one knew anything about it and had to go home with nothing, in the end. He slightly looked at Ersa, who, he had been told, had some what of the same result. She and Lucy had been doing the same thing, the two days they had been gone as well.

_But where is that dumb-ass?!_

He was, of course, thinking about Natsu, as he hadn't come home yet, which meant neither had Gajeel. But the fact he hadn't, meant he found something, right?

On that cue, the front door to the guild was pushed open and in came two male mages and one cat. One of which had bandaged his head and the other had bruises here and there. There were quiet for a second, before hell on earth broke loose and the two dragon slayers were surrounded by all the others, questioning them about, where they had been, how they got hurt and if they found anything on their trip.

"Alright! back up! let them breathe!" The master called and every one disbanded to their seats once again, but not without eyeing the two, as they made their way to the bar.

"what on earth happened to you?" Makarov then asked, as Gajeel scanned the room and Natsu slightly kicked the floor. Natsu's pink hair covered his eyes and the bandages was wrapped nicely around his head. Gajeel on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the little man's question, as he still scanned everybody's faces.

"Did you find anything on your trip?" It sounded from Lucy, who now looked more relieved.

"More like something found us" Gajeel suddenly mumbled and scratched his neck. His statement seemed to have been heard, because everyone, including Makarov, now stared intensely at the two.

"What's that mean?" Romeo asked and placed himself beside Natsu. Natsu now lifted his head, with fire of anger in his eyes.

"AHH! how dare she! Controlling my flames like that! She'll pay!" He shouted and stumped on the floor multiple times. Every one in the guild had now gotten used to Natsu's out breaks and didn't take much notice when the fire dragon slayer had one of his fits. Gajeel remained calm, but clearly looked about to snap at the smaller mage.

"Now now Natsu, calm down" Makarov lifted his hand to silence the teen, which happened quickly, as Natsu stopped screaming insults and looked at the master.

"Now tell us, what happened?"

"Some psycho suddenly attacked us out of no where and she said she was that one who destroyed the guild. And get this! she suddenly started controlling our magic power, like child's play." Natsu explained and every one listened in, "It was different from the time with Totomaru, she controlled Gajeel too, plus she didn't use a magic circle"

"What'd you say?!" Makarov stared at the fire mage with big eyes and his tiny hand was tightened around his staff so much, his knuckles where turning white. Every one else, except maybe Ersa, looked shocked and quite uneasy. Lucy shivered, as she remembered the events, that happened on Galuna Island. Her celestial spirits had been controlled by that pink haired girl, Sherry. She didn't like the feeling of having her spirits taken over, it was like losing a friend. Happy had made himself comfortable in Lucy's lap, but she didn't notice, as she was to busy listening to Natsu and thinking through her own thoughts. Natsu looked a bit startled at the master's reaction and frowned confused.

"uhm...Is that so? sounds troublesome, I'll look into it" Makarov cleared his throat, hopped down from the counter and quickly made his way to his office. Almost every one watched him go, except Gajeel, who irritably looked around the room again. Once he was gone, the hall became filled with voices discussing, both Natsu's story and Makarov reaction to said story. As every one was busy with their conversations, Lucy, Gray and Ersa made their way to Natsu, who sighed when his stomach growled.

"Urgh.. My stomach feels like it has a hole in it..." Natsu complained when his eyes met his friends.

"I'll punch one through it if you don't shut up!" Gajeel sneered and dumped himself in a wooden chair, at one of the many tables in the room.

"Try it and I'll fry your arm to ashes" Natsu sneered back and went to greed the others. Lucy worriedly wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and laughed happily. Natsu did nothing to push her away, but just stood there keeping a close eye at the ceiling, while scratching his cheek, who blushed slightly. When she finally let go, she smiled at him, with a small tear in her left eye.

"I was worried about you" She stated and backed away a bit, to get a better look at his face.

"What's there to be worried about, this is me you're talking to" Natsu grinned and patted her head slightly, before making eye contact with Gray, who looked slightly angry, but kind of relieved as well.

"why did you have to go and get yourself injured, flame-thrower?" Gray scoffed and smirked.

"With or without them, I still look way cooler than you, droopy-eyes" Natsu smirked as well, as he knew their rivalry and friendship was just the same. They exchanged a couple of comments and insults, but for once it didn't turn violent. After Ersa gave him a tough pat on the shoulder, he felt a home once again.

"Say, I've been wondering for a while now, but where are Juvia and Levy?" Gajeel suddenly asked and for the fourth time looked around for them. Natsu hadn't noticed until now, but the two blunettes were in fact missing from the crowd.

"They aren't here yet" Ersa sighed and once again made her way up to the window, she was standing at before.

"What do you mean 'not here yet'?!" Gajeel suddenly got up from his chair and sneered.

"Exactly as she said, they haven't come home yet.." Lucy said, now sounding worried once again. Gajeel's fist slammed in the table, frighting Lucy and making her back away, as the bigger mage now stared at her, like it was her fault.

"Then something must have happened!" he shouted, attracting the attention of the people in the room.

"Hey! don't take it out on Lucy, you bastard!" Natsu sneered, as he stepped in front of Lucy.

"Whatever" the iron mage grumbled and kicked the chair he had been sitting on, making it slide loudly across the wooden floor. He then made his way to the front door, probably wanting to get some fresh air.

It was understandable how he reacted, seeing as Gajeel was some what close to both the missing girls. Nobody knew how long they had been together, but every one knew Juvia was like a sister to Gajeel and, though he would never say it out loud, really cared about her. With Levy it was complicated, as they had bad history between them as well, but ever since 'The battle of Fairy Tail' they had grown closer and where generally friends.

But just as Gajeel was about to take hold of the doorknob, the giant door slammed open and hit the iron mage in the face. They had kept the doors closed this day, because the rain outside hadn't stopped for two days and it was like that everywhere. The entire city of Magnolia had been drenched in rain for half a week already and no one under stood this weird happening.

Gajeel mumbled angry to himself, but came to a stop when he saw the person in front of him. A very wet stranger now stood in the full opened door and all eyes in the room fell on the person.

A dark hood hid his face to the crowd and his semi-short pants looked cold to wear in weather like that. It didn't take long for Natsu to step up to the stranger, followed by Gray and Ersa. Lucy stayed at the bar, but still watched curiously.

"Who are you?" Natsu said calm, yet suspicious of the unknown person.

"Does it really matter? I've come with some information you might be interested in hearing" the hooded person spoke and there was a bit of sarcasm in his voice, which quickly pissed off Natsu.

"Don't just walk in here and expect a warm welcome, if you won't tell us who the hell you are!" Natsu sneered and took hold of the black sweatshirt, wrapped around the stranger. This made the hood fall off and every one fought to get a look at the unknown person.

Flaming red, almost orange, hair came into the vision of the entire guild and the whispering started. The boy was clearly younger then Natsu, around 15, if he had to guess. Very green eyes glared at Natsu and the unknown teen quickly fought himself free of Natsu's grip.

"Don't touch me!" the red head sneered and fixed his hoodie. Natsu stared at him for a brief second, before glaring back and tightening his fist.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

The stranger scanned the room and seemed impressed.

"So this is Fairy Tail~? Nice place you've got here. They never told me it was this big" he started mumbling to himself. Natsu seemed about to snap, while Gajeel eyed the unknown teen with caution. Gray on the other hand, seemed sort of unconcerned about the whole situation.

"Enough! What. Are. You. Here. For?" Natsu almost spat out every word. it had been awhile since he had been this angry.

"I _told _you, I'm here to tell you something important!" the red head said kind of irritated.

"If it's important then spit it out already!"

"Shut up! I'm just as much in it as you are!" the stranger said and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Could you tell us your name at least?" Ersa suddenly spoke up. The very green eyes landed on her, but then he sighed.

"Leon, It's Leon.."

Gray thought about Lyon for a split second.

"Alright Leon, please tell us what you came here for." Ersa calmly said and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm here from Galuna" Leon explained

"The Island?" Gray quickly asked.

"No, the town down south. As I said I'm from Galuna and I'm afraid I have some bad news for you guys"

Everybody in the room froze as the realised that these news could very well be about Levy and Juvia.

"Do any of you know a... Levy?"

* * *

**_Sorry for the waiting you guys, I've been real busy, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though there's no action and it's basically just talk._**

**_I'll see ya next chapter, which I hopefully will have out by the weekend, wish me luck on getting time to write. :P_**


	8. Setting out once again

_**Well, so last chapter was a lot of talking and I still don't know about this one, 'cause my head is exploding with so many different ideas, as to how the story can proceed from here. Hopefully I've chosen the right one and you guys will like it.**_

* * *

"Do any of you know a... Levy?" Leon asked, as if he had gotten the address wrong and suddenly stumbled into a home of a completely normal family. The crowd got even more uneasy when Levy's name appeared in the conversation, as they didn't even know if she was alright. Because, if she was completely fine then why was it a stranger coming in her place?

"How do you know Levy? What happened to her?!" Gray broke in, as he now seemed interested, yet just as uneasy as everybody else. Leon stared at the floor, now seeming kind of shy, yet still pissed of in the eyes.

_Is he bipolar or something?__  
_

"Answer us!" Natsu sneered and almost took hold of Leon's shirt once again, but the red head quickly stepped back and out of his reach. Lucy had now made her way to the scene, as she had gotten more worried when Levy's name was thrown out there.

"I just met her a couple of days ago, she was on some kind of mission. There was another girl with her too..though that one seemed kind of pissy" he added the end in a very low voice, so it was only audible to Gajeel, who growled.

"Did something happen to Levy-chan?!" Lucy suddenly broke in, with a very concerned look on her face.

"Well, my guess is that she was attacked by someone"

"But she's okay, right?!" Lucy continued and shivered.

"Well I found her laying around the ruins" Leon's eyes got a dark spark to them and Lucy noticed his expression right away.

"Oh god.." Tears formed in her eyes as she started crying and dropped to her knees. Every one else seemed to get what was going on and looked shocked at Leon

The red head now realised how the others were reacting and spoke up.

"Oh don't look that way, she's not dead." his last words were, before he got tackled by a even more pissed Natsu. They now rolled around on the floor, while groaning and hitting each other.

"If you're lying, I'll fry you!" Natsu sneered, angrier than ever and got in another punch on Leon's face. The teen, who was only slightly smaller than Natsu, groaned and tried pushing the dragon slayer off.

"Would you relax! I just told you, she's alive!" Leon yelled, to everybody's relief, and shoved a hand in Natsu's face, to get him away.

"And well?" Lucy asked, like she was completely unaware of the body wrestling going on, on the floor. Leon didn't answer, as he got yet another fist slammed in his face.

"Lucy don't get near this guy! For all we know, he could have been the one who attacked Levy!" Natsu stared back at the blond, telling her to back away, but Lucy didn't move.

"I told you not to touch me!" Leon screamed and lifted his empty hand. Nobody knew what was going on, as forks and knives flew out of people's grips and from the bar, where Mira got startled. The sharp metal objects now hovered over, and pointed at, Natsu's head. The fire mage froze, as he felt a sharp steak-knife, pressed against his throat. Leon's hand remain calm, but it was clear to everybody, that the one controlling the knives were, in fact, the strange unfamiliar teen.

"Now move" Leon's voice was shivering cold and seemed filled with distrust of every person in the room. Natsu moved away from the smaller teen, being much unwilling in doing so, as he was seriously pissed at the guy.  
"and listen.."

"This girl I met.. her name is Levy. The day before yesterday, I went to my old guild to say goodbye, before moving on and that's where I found her, covered in blood and on the verge of death."

No body dared making a move, as the knife was still placed firmly and dangerously close to Natsu's throat. Lucy's eyes were still filled with tears, as she listened to the story.

"I brought her to the town's only doctor and he helped her as much as he could, but he's not a surgeon. He told me that she is in a critical condition and that she needs surgery as soon as possible, but he also feared that moving her to a bigger hospital would put to much stress on her body to handle and she would very well die from it." Leon explained, as people looked at him in absolute horror. Lucy was shocked to the point she couldn't move on the floor. Ersa looked in deep thought. Gray dumped himself in a chair completely overwhelmed and Natsu was shaking from anger, with his bangs hiding his, probably, pissed off eyes. Even Gajeel seemed completely shocked, but probably just as angry as Natsu.

"W-Where is she then?" Lucy quietly said and shivered. Leon's green eyes moved to look at her and sighed.

"She's at the clinic in Galuna" He answered and scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"Who..." sounded a voice from the shaking Natsu, who all eyes now looked at.

"Who the hell did it?! Who attacked her?! You know, don't you!" Natsu sneered loudly and looked at Leon with killing intent in his eyes, which made the red head back up a little.

"I don't" he then answered reassuring and dropped his hand to his side. The sharp objects, including the knife at Natsu's throat, dropped to the floor as well and filled the room with noise. People relaxed a bit more, now with the danger of flying knives vanishing.

"Look... I may have only just met her, but I'm concerned as well... Maybe not as much as you guys, but I still care if she dies, you know.." Leon quietly said, much to everybody's surprise.

"How much time did the doctor say had left?" Ersa asked all of a sudden and stepped closer to a silent Leon. He sighed as he looked at the scarlet hair.

"About three days and two have already gone by" he answered and looked away again. Gasps was heard throughout the hall, as everyone got more surprised, if that was even possible.

"Then why the hell didn't you do anything sooner?!" Gray had gotten up from his chair and now also took hold of Leon's hoddie. Just as Natsu, Gray was slightly taller than Leon and angrily looked down into his green eyes.

"Don't you touch me either.." Leon sneered and one of the knives on the floor slightly moved at the small motion his hand preformed.

"Tch!" Gray let out and let go of the dark sweatshirt, to then back off a bit once again.

"Don't you think I tried?! I went to the next bigger town, but all the doctors there wanted money to take time out of their schedule to preform surgery, especially in another town!" Leon complained and shot a glare at Gray, who looked a bit surprised, "that's why I'm late, it took an extra day to look for doctors"

_Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.._

"What do we do?" Gray asked Ersa, who still looked in deep thought.

"We pay a doctor" She then answered calmly, "How much?" she now looked at Leon, who looked stunned.

"You're all willing to pay for her?" he asked confused.

"Of course!" all four of them said in unison. Leon just stared at them, completely speechless. As he recalled no one at his old guild would have done that for him, except maybe the master. He missed the master the most and found himself tearing up, which he quickly realised and lowered his gaze to the floor. Lucy had noticed this, but decided not to say anything, as it might be embarrassing for the red head.

"So, how much?" Ersa asked quickly, as it suddenly seemed like there was no time to be standing there blabbering.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask yourself" Leon suddenly smirked and began walking out the door, confident the others would follow him. And sure enough, after only a second of looking at one another, the four mages in the same team, plus Gajeel, walked after the red haired teen, who led them towards the station.

_There's no time to waste!_

* * *

**_So, another chapter filled with talking. I really hope you guys aren't getting bored :(_**

**_Well, it's now 1:16 am and I'm going to bed, I'll see ya ;)  
_**


	9. I feel like I can trust you

**_Hey guys! How's it goin'? _**

**_So, I know exactly what's gonna happen in this chapter, question is, if you like it. As I know there been a lot of talking going on and it's probably gonna continue for now, but soon enough the action will be coming so be patient :)_**

* * *

It was oddly quiet for a cabin filled with six people and a talking cat. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Ersa, Gajeel, Leon and Happy had sat down in a empty cabin on the train they boarded towards south. Leon stared around on each person, with a confused look. Happy was taking a nap on the head of, a seemingly very sick, Natsu, who almost looked out cold, if it weren't for the whimpers he sent out once in a while. Gray scratched a circle in the wooden floor with a stick, made of his own ice. Ersa quietly looked out on the moving scenery beyond the glass, while Lucy was reading a book, but couldn't seem to concentrate and read the same line over and over. Gajeel on the other hand, tripped impatiently in the floor, with his right foot and seemed eager to get off the train. Gray suddenly dropped the stick, so it crashed into the floor, shattering, which woke up Happy.

"Wait a minute.. What about Juvia?" He then asked and looked at Leon, with searching eyes.  
Leon now bumped his hand in his palm, as if he realised something.

"Right! That was her name, Juvua!" He almost yelled.

"Juvia! Not Juvua! And where is she? at the clinic?" Gray asked again.

"I don't know.. She wasn't there when I found Levy. I even went to the hotel, but she wasn't there either" Leon shrugged. Now everyone looked even more worried, except Natsu, who probably couldn't even hear what was going on.

"Could she have been attacked too?" Lucy said, with concern in her voice.

"You're overreacting! she can take care of herself, right? I mean she is a water mage and the big rock I threw at her, seemed to go right through." Leon complained and leaned back in his seat. Suddenly someone, once again, had their hands on Leon's hoddie and threw treating words at him.

"You threw a big rock at her?!" Gray sneered and sent a glare Leon's way as well.

"Calm down Gray!" Lucy said and almost got up from her seat.

"Don't say that! I would be doing the same thing if icy-boy here didn't!" Gajeel complained and glared at both Lucy and Leon.

"I did it to test her, to see if she really was a mage!" Leon explained, but that didn't help the situation, as the two, conscious, male mages got even more angry.

"And if she wasn't?! You could have killed her! It was you, wasn't it?! You attacked Levy too!" Gray sneered again.

"but I didn't! Now let go! Don't touch me!" Leon now began resisting and tried getting free of Gray's grip.

"Everybody shut up!" Ersa yelled and the cabin soon got very quiet, except the occasional whimper from Natsu, who now looked all green in the face.

"We shouldn't blame anyone, before we got any proof" She then sighed and threw some hair behind her shoulder. Gray now slowly released Leon and dumped himself in his seat, suddenly looking very worried. Leon cleared his throat and sat down as well.

"Hey Leon?" Lucy spoke, getting the red head's attention, "I was wondering, but what is that power you used? It doesn't seem like magic to me, plus you don't have a magic circle" Lucy asked and looked curiously at him.

"Maybe he's one of them" Gajeel mumbled quietly, earning him a sharp look from Ersa.  
Leon chose to ignore Gajeel's comment.

"It's my telekinesis.." Leon stated, surprising everyone.

"Seriously?!" Lucy looked fascinated.

"Yeah.." Leon sighed and scratched his neck, as he eyed Lucy, "Levy was curious as well."

"oh, then you can move whatever you like?" Ersa asked, as the two, well looking, male mages eyed and glared at Leon.

"No well, I've never be able to use my powers on myself and it's difficult with people." the smallest male stated, "I've moved a human before though.."

Leon was now very quiet as he hid his face in his hands. Lucy looked worried at him, but as she was about to say something, Leon stood up.

"I need some fresh air" he stated and made his way to the door of the cabin, to then disappear through it.

"Good riddance" Gray mumbled and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm gonna go check on him" Lucy stated and got up as well.

"Lucy-" Ersa started, but the blond was already out the door.

Lucy made her way down the aisle, as she looked for any sign of him. She found him standing at an open window, down at the end, and was letting the cold air take hold of his flaming red hair. His green eyes looked sad, yet determined on something and as he sighed, he ran his hand through his hair. He let out a breath, which was visible, from the cold winter air.

"Leon? You okay?" Lucy quietly asked, as she came closer. Leon got startled by the sudden voice speaking his name and turned to look at her.

"Yeah I'm fine" the red head said calmly and once again looked out the window.

"What happened? When you moved a human?" Lucy asked, as she had clearly seen through him. He looked at her in disbelieve for a second, to then sigh loudly.

"Why do you care? I just met you guys.." he asked and looked curiously at her. Lucy now stood beside him and looked out the window as well.

"I can tell you're a good guy Leon, the others can too, even though the guys don't show it much" she chuckled a bit. She looked down at herself for a moment and fixed one of her favourite outfits. Short dark blue skirt and a white and blue striped top. Her pink Fairy Tail emblem shined on her right hand and she smiled at it. She was so happy to be a part of Fairy Tail.

"Got that right.." Leon agreed and took hold of his shirt, "they've widened it"

Lucy laughed, but shivered in the cold air, which made Leon close the window.

"It actually started when I was a kid" Leon started explaining, confusing Lucy.

"You're gonna tell me?"

"I feel like I can trust you" a small smile formed on his lips, but he avoided looking at her. Lucy sighed relieved and was glad he had decided to trust her.

"Well, I lived with my parents... until my powers showed up."

Lucy looked at him, with a sorry expression.

"You really don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" she said and leaned up against the closed window.

"Just shut up and listen" he mumbled and leaned against the glass as well. Lucy nodded.

"Well as you can imagine, my parents hadn't expected a child with the ability to make things fly and when they suddenly found my teddy-bear hovering in the ceiling, they kind of got the idea that I was a child of the devil. They were huge on religion or something. So.. they got scared and left me.."

Lucy didn't say anything, she didn't really know what to say.

"Well I was only five at that time, but I learned to survive by myself. Mostly by stealing food or money, but one day I stole this pocket watch from this old guy, who turned out to be the master of Burumun."

"He made me a deal, if I gave him the watch back and promised never to steal again, he would take me in, make me a member of his guild and give me food. At first I though he was crazy, taking in a brat like me, but he never complained. He always took care of me and stood up for me when the other children teased me about not being a mage and called me a freak. He raised me, like I was his own." Leon now had a small tears in his eyes, but hurriedly wiped them away.

"Sounds like a good man" Lucy said to herself, but Leon nodded.

"He was, but he died when I turned ten though" Leon told and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry Leon"

"It's fine, I had good memories with the old geezer" he chuckled and turned to looked out the window again, "although there was this one time, when I really stepped over the line"

"What happened?" Lucy looked at Leon face, which was now curled into a sad expression.

"I was getting teased again, by this kid called Garret" Leon made a face when he said the name out loud, "he was always up in my face about being worthless and that being the reason my parents left me. But one day, I just snapped and my powers went completely out of control. I used them to throw Garret into a wall, breaking both his legs, putting him in a wheelchair. Master Dunner, which was the old man's name, said I was never allowed to use my powers on another living creature and since then, I haven't. It isn't really because I can't, like I've been telling people, but more like I wont." Leon confessed and scratched his neck, awkwardly. At that moment the train made another stop and Ersa suddenly came out of the cabin. When she saw the two, she made a beeline right towards them and stopped when she was just in front of them.

"I'm getting off here, I'll see you in Galuna" and with that, she turn and got off the train, without another word.

"So, what's her deal?" Leon asked and looked at Lucy, who watched Ersa, make her way down the platform.

"Don't ask" she chuckled and they made their way back to the cabin as well. Gajeel and Gray groaned when Lucy brought the red head back to the cabin and kept glaring at him, but Leon didn't take it to mind, as he remembered Lucy's words.

_"I can tell you're a good guy Leon, the others can too, even though the guys don't show it much" _

He then grinned at the confused boys and closed his eyes.

"Can't we call it truce already?" Leon asked the guys, as Natsu let out another whining sound.

"I guess.." Gray agreed silently and sulked a bit, "I mean, you did save Levy."

Gajeel crossed his arms defiantly, but gave him a quick nod, without saying a word. Lucy smiled and looked out the window, when she suddenly gasped.

"Look guys! It's Galuna up ahead!" she said loudly and pointed at a small town coming into view, in the horizon, "I really hope Levy-chan's okay."

It didn't take them that long to drag Natsu off the train and make their way towards the town's only clinic. Leon quickly showed the way and finally stopped in front of a tiny white building. A big sign was placed above the front door, which read 'Galuna Medical Clinic'. The five wizards, and cat, made their way inside and with Natsu finally being able to walk by himself, it went faster. And as though the fire mage was still dizzy, the nurse who came to greed them, immediately asked for him to lay down. As she had finally got the much objecting Natsu to lay down on one of the small clinic's examination tables, she turned to welcome the other mages.

"What can I do for you? Is he the only patient?" she asked and smiled friendly.

"Actually, that moron isn't a patient.. We're here to see a friend of ours, could you-" Gray started, but quickly got cut off, when the nurse noticed Leon standing in the back of the crowd.

"Oh, if it isn't Leon-kun, are you here to see patient number two?" she asked with flirting eyes and was standing a bit to close to Leon, then he would have liked.

"Hana please, would you just back off already?" Leon complained and stepped away from her, but she clearly ignored his words, 'cause she stuck to him like glue. Leon let out a big sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hana, could you show Levy's friend to her room?" he then asked the nurse, who looked at him, with a blushing face.

"Oh, they must want to say goodbye.." she sighed, unaware that three sets of eyes gave her the death glare, "this way.."

The irritating nurse stuck close to Leon the entire way to Levy's room, but suddenly she stopped in front of the snow white door. Beside the door, hung a little sign, that said 'patient room 2' and underneath, with small letters, was Levy's first name written. Leon had informed the doctor her name, but didn't know her last name, so all it said was 'Levy'. Everyone held their breath, as Hana grabbed the doorknob. Only Natsu, who still laid back in the other room and Ersa, who had for some reason gotten off the train earlier, wasn't there.

As they entered the room one by one, all their faces got shocked at what they saw on the other side.

A very weak looking blunette was laying in a hospital bed. Her fore head, face and neck was covered in sweat and her body moved unnatural, as her breaths were harsh and short. A see-through tube made it's way from a machine, down Levy's mouth. Lots of other smaller tubes, were connected to needles, which were placed in both of the little mage's arms. The worse thing, was though, that the bandages wrapped tightly around her small torso, was covered in blood and the covers she was laying on, were too stained with her blood.

"Oh my god.. Levy-chan.." Lucy's eyes were already filled with tears, as she slowly made her way to Levy's bedside. Gray too, looked modified and Gajeel tightened his fist, to stop himself from punching the wall. Even though Leon already saw the worst of it, he still found himself becoming extremely angry by the scene in front of him.

"Such a tragedy.. She's barely lived." Hana commented and received another round of death glares, which she this time noticed and backed off a bit.

"Don't you talk like she's already dead, you bitch!" Gajeel sneered, angrier than ever.

"Don't you worry Levy, we'll get you a doctor, you're gonna be fine.." Lucy sobbed and took hold of the weak girl in the bed's hand.

"What is that big tube for?" Gray asked, as he watched Lucy cry.

"It helps her breath, as she no longer can on her own" Hana said quietly and walked over to check the machines, "she wont hold out much longer, if you guys are gonna do something I suggest you do it soon."

Gajeel growled for himself and looked worried at his seemingly new friend. He felt strangely drawn to just break out screaming and run after the bastard who did this.

_I really hope Juvia's in better shape..! _

* * *

**_*Yawn* I'm really tired.._**

**_So anyway, I hope you liked this chapter filled with past tales and hospital phobia. Seriously, hospitals are creepy :S  
_**

**_I hope you'll keep reading this story and, of course, review you thoughts. I always smile when I read your reviews and I feel extremely happy, you guys seem to like this story.  
_**

**_Yeah so, I'll see you guys in next chapter ;)  
_**


	10. Reunion

_**...Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if they decide to sell it, I call dibs!  
**_

* * *

Sobbing was still heard from patient room number 2, as Lucy still hung over Levy's unmoving body. The silent beeps from the machine, who told of Levy's heartbeat sounded throughout the room, telling the worried wizards, that their friend was still hanging on.

"You're gonna be fine.. You're gonna be fine.." Lucy kept chanting over and over, convincing more herself than Levy. After some time, with discussing theories on what had happened, Natsu finally joined them, now with his motion sickness gone. The pink haired mage had, of course, gotten furious at the sight of the dying Levy.

"I'm gonna turn the guy who did this into ashes!" he sneered to himself and for once the two other males agreed with him.

"Damn, but who could have done this?!" Gray asked and didn't even expect an answer, but Gajeel mumbled one anyway.

"I don't know, does someone have a grudge against you guys or something?" He then asked, generally not knowing. Gray shrugged and kept on looking at the upset Lucy, who he had tried calming down half an hour ago, to no help. Natsu though, was sitting, leaned against the wall, on the floor, still looking very angry with tight fists.

"Well, the last time something like this happen, it was you who put Levy in the hospital!" Natsu sneered in his corner, making Gajeel look very uncomfortable. He had been feeling pretty guilty about that for some time now and Natsu just had to rub it in. Gajeel growled to himself, but jumped slightly when something in the room changed.

Everyone suddenly stared intensely at the green flat line on the screen of the no longer beeping machine. The little white box, looking like a small T.V, now made an alarming endless sound, telling the crowd in the room, that Levy's heart had at that moment stopped beating.

They all panicked.

Lucy was so shocked she just sat there like she had been before. Gray, Leon and Gajeel tried getting a hold on someone.. Anyone who could help the small blunette and Natsu kept punching the wall, apparently convinced, it would have an effect on Levy's condition.

Suddenly, in the mist of all the panic, the white door to the hallway almost exploded open and in came two figures. Everybody stared, as the machine connected to Levy still showed a green flat line.

* * *

"Now look what you did! You broke something on her right?!"

Juvia listened to a smooth feminine voice speak, very upset, to another.

"I didn't, so relax woman!" the other voice sneered, definitely more masculine than the first.

Everything around the blunette seemed dark, like inside of a tunnel and Juvia slightly panicked, until she realised her eyes were closed. As she tried opening them, an immense pain shot through her entire body and her brain were also on the brink of explosion, with the burning headache banging on the inside of her forehead. She let out a small groan of pain, which made the two voices shut up instantly. The water mage now tried moving, which only increased the pain. It was worse in her left leg though and she noticed, she couldn't move her toes, which indicated that the leg was, in fact broken.

"Creed, she's awake~" A third voice now giggled. This one sounded much younger and lighter than the two others, which made Juvia believe she was dealing with a child this time. Possibly a girl. The thought of having to fight children didn't appeal to the blunette very much and she tried figuring out a way to avoid fighting, if she ever got up from the cold floor. Under her, she could feel the rough concrete floor pressing against her sore hip, which also had screamed in pain before, but was now beginning to settle down.

"You lied too~" The small girly voice teased once again and Juvia heard quick steps across the floor.

"Shut up, brat" the manly voice, which Juvia presumed belonged to Creed, sounded through the seemingly hollow room.

"You _did_ break something, right?" The woman's deep voice asked again, sounding somewhat amused, even though she had just been lied to. Creed's voice scoffed and he sounded proud of himself.

"Only a leg"

Juvia's eyes had now begun to slowly open and she soon found herself in what seemed like quite an old house. Worn out furniture stood around her, without any form of decoration and seemed like the things had just been thrown in there, without anyone bothering to place them nicely. Old paintings hung around on the dangerously rotten walls, which made up a room, threatening to fall on their heads any moment. The three figures didn't seem worried about that, as they now looked at the shocked and confused Juvia. Where in the world was Juvia and why was she here? What did the people standing before her want and was she a key to getting it?

With tired eyes, Juvia looked upon herself and gasped. Both her arms and legs where filled with dark bruises and she didn't even want to imagine what her face looked like. Her left leg, at the shin, especially looked terrible and was now a scary bluish colour. The water mage tried moving as little as possible, as every time she _did_ put her limps in motion, her entire body suffered for it and experienced an intense pain.

"Morning, sweetheart~" Creed said, as friendly as he could, with his sharp teeth showing. Juvia shivered, as she looked at him and remembered the guy on the train, which was now the person before her, who had crouched down beside the water mage, "How are you feeling? I hope, I wasn't too rough with you."

The blunette looked from Creed to the other two girls. The taller of them had long red, almost orange, hair and reminded the blunette of Leon. A cigarette was placed between her lips, coloured with a very red lipstick and a torn kimono made it's way around her body, in black and grey colours. She smirked and inhaled on the smoke, as she looked down into Juvia's dark blue eyes, her own being brown.

The smaller of the girls had a very screaming pick hair colour, her wide eyes being that same colour, which made her look a bit creepy. In her arms, she carried a teddy-bear, with black eyes and pick flowers painted on it's fur. Wrapped around her small body, was a white and light green dress, that went her to the knees. Small flowers could be glanced in the dress' pattern. Her shoes where white as well and fitted her small dress perfectly. She smiled creepily at Juvia, just like Creed had done, that first day on the train.

"What's Juvia doing here?" the blunette asked quietly and looked into Creed's open eye. The brown haired man's smile grew bigger and he placed a hand under Juvia's chin, to hold her head in place.

"Our boss' order, he wanted to see you~" Creed chuckled and removed a strand of hair from Juvia's face and put it behind her ear, as he turned to look at the tall woman at his side,"Where is the boss anyway?"

"He's out with Holden, but he should be back any minute now" she cleared her throat, after having sucked on the nicotine filled stick once again.

"What's he doing with Holden all the time?!" Creed sneered, seeming a bit jealous. On that cue the door to the room, loudly opened itself and in came two figures, one clearly bigger then the other. Both male though.

The smaller boy looked shockingly identical to the small girl with pink hair. The only difference was the hair colour, as his was a very green, grass colour and his eyes matched it. The hight, the face, the body language and the very alike feeling they gave off, was completely the same. He was wearing a small dark green jacket and the pants wrapped around his legs, were in a dark greyish colour.

Juvia didn't pay much attention to the smaller boy though, as her eyes were locked on the taller man beside him. Black bangs made their way down on the teen's face like a dark curtain. His pale skin looked smooth and soft and the big scar on his neck showed easily, with the dark blue shirt on. Black pants covered his long legs and on his feet rested simple dark grey shoes.

The man before Juvia was Gray. Or someone who looked just like him. The only difference Juvia could find between her loved one and this man, was the eye colour and the scar on his neck. She knew Gray didn't have any big scars, only the small one on his forehead and the dark green eyes, who rested on Juvia this minute was not Gray's beautiful blue ones, so she came to the conclusion that the man in front of her, was not Gray.

Something about this man did seem familiar to the water mage though and she searched her brain for memories of the teen before her. When it finally clicked, she wished she had never tried. As she now recognised the man at door, her throat closed up, shutting off her airways completely. This made her cough violently and she took herself to the chest, trying to suck air down into her empty lungs. The dark green eyes still on her, didn't help though and she stared into the floor avoiding the teen's glance. Pain still shot through her broken leg and she gasped when Creed suddenly pulled her to her feet. A groan of pain escaped Juvia's lips and she finally got some much welcomed air into her chest.

"It's been a long time, Juvia" a deep solid voice filled the dusty room, which made the blunette flinch, as the voice was all too familiar.

"Neel.."

The name from her dream, also filled the room in a tense atmosphere.

_Alive.._

* * *

**_I busted my ass off to get this chapter out and I'm about to fall over dead before I hit the floor ;)_**

**_I'm super nervous this week, as I'm taking part in my school play and I have to sing a solo (people say I'm a good singer) and it's nerve wrecking :S  
_**

**_I have work this weekend, so I'm probably not able to put out a chapter the next couple of days, but I hope you enjoy this one and find it exciting.  
_**

**_I finally got to where I could put Juvia back in the story after 3 chapters and it's exciting, even for me :D  
_**

**_Oh, and please review your thoughts. I felt extremely happy reading every single one of the reviews you've written so far, so please make my day once again :D  
_**

**_Well, with that said... I don't have more to say :P  
_**

**_I'll see you guys in the next chapter... :}  
_**


	11. Impure

_**Thanks for all your reviews on last chapter... I grinned big time.. :D You guys are so sweet :)  
**_

_**I really didn't think I'd be able to come out with a chapter today, as I have work and have to get up 5:00 am -.- but you guys are worth it ;)  
**_

_**The disclaimer can suck it! I'm not putting in here. HA!**_

* * *

_"Juvia! Juvia, over here!" a small boys voice sounded throughout the street. A little girl, with a weird little sun wishing doll in her hand, waited at a bench when she looked up to meet the familiar dark green eyes. The boy was running towards her in a rapid speed and panted hard, as he came to a stop in front of the small girl. Her blue hair waved in the strong wind that day and it took hold of her dark blue dress as well. The boy's black hair got into his shining eyes and he grinned when he pushed it away._

_"Sorry, did I make you wait long?" he asked and quietly took her hand to drag her along. The small girl blushed at his common touch and lowered her gaze to the ground._

_"No, not at all" she answered shyly, shaking her head. He then grinned at her and chuckled a bit. The girl's cheeks remained slightly pink the whole time, the boy's hand was in hers and she smiled to herself._

_"Say Juvia?" the small boy, around the age of seven, turned to look at her, "I was wondering.." he sounded shy and hesitant in talking all of a sudden._

_"Do you like me?" he then asked, making the girl blush deeply and turn away to hide her embarrassment. The boy's hand tightened in hers and he stepped a bit closer to her, waiting for her answer._

_"I-I...Do" she quietly said and looked to the ground for support, which she clearly didn't get from it, as her face was ten times redder then before._

_"Good, 'cause I like you too!" the boy grinned and placed a hand on the girl's chin. Maybe the boy had misunderstood her. Maybe he didn't mean it the way she did and Maybe she was just a friend to him.  
_

_"Neel, I want to stay with you forever.." She bravely stated and looked at the black haired boy. He took a strand of her hair between his fingers and played with it, as he smiled at her.  
_

_"Yeah.. We'll be together forever.."_

* * *

"Neel.. Neel-kun's alive.." Juvia stared at the dark haired teen before her, who smiled gentle. He slowly made his way towards her, with an extended hand.

"Juvia.." his solid voice sounded quietly, "I'll take them away.. They're so impure.."

Juvia didn't seem to know what he was talking about, but didn't care at the moment as her old friend stood only 3 meter away. She wanted to get up and run to him. She wanted to hug him again after so many years and she wanted to ask him so many questions. She hadn't noticed how much impact the man had on her life until now. She had for one missed him like crazy, but she now realised, that her attraction to Gray, might have been because they look so like. She had thought about Neel the first time she met Gray and as she fell in love with him. Maybe that meant, Gray was like Neel to Juvia. The water mage didn't like thinking that, but couldn't help glancing at the possibility of it.

What if the one she was really in love with, was still Neel after all? What would she do, if that was true? And of course, if it was true ,her reason for staying in Fairy Tail, had just decreased by 70%.

She shook her head. It wasn't true. She loved being in Fairy Tail and she loved Gray. Her love for both, was the only thing keeping her alive and without them, she was no one. Having no family or friends. No home. No place to return to. But she knew.. She knew she was a Fairy Tail mage and no one, not even Neel, was gonna ruin that.

"Neel-kun, Juvia has missed you so much~" Sobbing threatened to break her voice, as she spoke with tears in her eyes. Creed was still holding her up, presenting her to the man, now just in front of her. Neel's hand was dangerously close to Juvia's forehead and the blunette had no idea why.

Soft fingers slit over Juvia's burning forehead, touching her like they were having some kind of ritual.

"I call upon the great god Goula.. Wish this sinful woman her complete purification and let her be anew.." Neel started mumbling chants and spells, which frightened Juvia a great deal. What was Neel doing? and Why?

Juvia suddenly felt completely empty and powerless. Like all her emotions were gone and all she could do now was nothing.. Nothing at all.

"Her mind is ready.. And I took away all her impure powers as well.." Neel told the others completely calm, "Signe, whenever I say, you will control her body.. you hear?"

"Yes Neel-sama" Signe, the woman with a smoke in her mouth, quickly said.

"But not now.. I feel like having a heart to heart talk with her, just like the old days, right Juvia?" Neel placed a hand on Juvia's expressionless face and looked into her dead eyes. The blunette's body was weak and helpless, which Juvia had never been before and the feeling of being helpless was extremely scary.

"Shall we leave Neel-nichan?" the small girl asked tightened her grip around the bear in her arms.

"Yes, go ahead.." Neel agreed and saw them off. Creed placed Juvia on an old sofa, filled with dust. He coughed slightly, to then proceed with the others out the door.

Juvia just laid there, for several minutes. She couldn't do anything else. She wasn't good enough. She was weak. Not worthy of being a Fairy Tail wizard. Not worthy of anything, other then die here for being sinful and impure. Why did she do it? Becoming a wizard is wrong and all who do it, must be punished. Being a wizard is wrong. Being a wizard is wrong. Being a wizard is wrong. Being a wizard is wrong. She knew it. Fairy Tail is impure.

"Well Juvia.. It has certainly been some time since I last saw you." Neel wondered around the room speaking out loud, "Of course when I last saw you.. You almost killed me.."

"No.. Neel-kun is wrong... Juvia didn't-" Juvia tried explaining herself, only to feel Neel's hand on her forehead yet again, "No Neel-kun is right.. Juvia is at fault..Juvia is sinful.." the blunette chanted emotionless.

"That's right my sweet Juvia.. You are at fault and as soon as you admit it, the sooner I can forgive you, right?" Neel's voice sounded slick, almost playful, "let me forgive you and make you pure once again... I will love you, Juvia.."

Love.. Such a strong word.. Who did Juvia once feel this way about.. there was someone, who she loved dearly before all this. Was it Neel?.. No. But who? Juvia couldn't remember any more. She didn't remember anything any more. Things she once thought important was now slipping away into the darkness of her mind. What's Fairy Tail again? Who's Gray? Who is that big guy hugging her in secret? Why didn't she remember all these, seemingly important, things? All she knew now was, she could be forgiven. For all her faults, she could be forgiven. For being impure, she could be forgiven. For loving another man, she could be forgiven.

_Juvia is impure..Sinful.. and not worthy.. _

"Juvia.. I will forgive you... If you become pure once again, I will love you.." Neel chanted again, now having bowed down to whisper in Juvia's ear, "I'll take them away.."

"Take them away.." Juvia was not herself any more. Who was she again? What had she been doing all the time she wasn't with Neel. It must have been torture, being away from this pure man. Being among other people, who now seemed horribly insignificant to her. All that mattered was Neel's forgiveness. All she needed was Neel. No body else could take his place.

And yet..Somebody had. Juvia could feel it. Somebody had taken her heart. She had loved somebody.. Somebody other then Neel. But who? Juvia couldn't seem to remember that detail, which didn't matter much now anyway, but it was there. Deep down, she knew someone would come. Someone, she had been waiting for, would come and take her away from the pure. She would become more impure by staying with the man she had seemed to love before.

Neel now had the blunette's face in his hands, as he almost forced, the non caring, Juvia to look at him. Her face was dead. Her feelings gone. And her memories of that warm and happy place, slowly slipped away.

Nothing mattered any more. No one mattered. Not even herself. She was sinful.

A couple of soft lips landed on hers and she found herself being kissed by Neel. No feelings. No excitement. No matter. She could be kissed by him. She didn't care. It didn't matter. Only one thing came to her mind, as her last tear rolled down her cheek. Only one name.

_Gray.._

_Juvia is now pure.._

* * *

_**This was hard to write. I really felt for Juvia, as I wrote this. Even if I know what's gonna happen, I still feel what the characters feel and let me tell you, Juvia was feeling so sad. It was heart breaking. She is so sad ;(  
**_

_**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, even though Juvia clearly doesn't..  
**_

_**Please Review~  
**_

_**I'll see ya :)  
**_


	12. Awaken worry

**_Tired~_**

**_I'm exhausted.._**

**_Getting up at 5 am two mornings in a row, to thereafter walk through a snowstorm, here in very cold Denmark, only to work my ass off for hours lifting boxes and shit.. It's exhausting -.- (excuse my language, but I'm pissed!) _**

**_TAKE NOTE: Everything that happened with Juvia the last two chapters, happened before Gray and the others left Fairy Tail._**

**_Oh well... writing chapters for you guys always makes my day, so enjoy this chapter, as well as the ones to come ;)_**

* * *

"Ersa?!" Gray yelled fully relieved of her arrival, in the panicked room. In after the scarlet haired woman came a seemingly sophisticated man, who instantly began working on the dying Levy, who's heart had just stopped.

"You didn't tell me, she had a hole in her abdomen!" the stranger yelled at Ersa, who seemed shocked at the scene she had walked into.

"A what in her what?" Happy asked confused, but no one paid him any mind, not even Natsu at this point. Every one stared at the man working to save Levy's live.

A beep, from the machine, sounded throughout the room, as the man had succeeded in restarting the small bluenette's heart. Everyone sighed relieved and Lucy slightly began to sob again.

"This girl need surgery immediately!" he almost sneered at the crowd, "Go find me an operating room now! A place with no windows and is cut of from the hallway!" he told Hana, who nodded and hurried out the room.

"How is she?" Gray asked quietly and stared intensely at the man, who seemed to be a doctor.

"_how is she?~_" the man seemed furious at everyone, "She's dead that's how she is! Sure she's still alive now, but only a miracle can save her from dying on the table, you dumb-ass!" The man seemed quite feisty. He didn't look that old either, only in his tweenies.

"D-Dying on the table?" Lucy seemed scared, as she looked at the doctor, who now looked sorrowful on Lucy.

"If I had operated a couple of days ago, she might have been fine, but now.. It seems unlikely she'll survive.." he explained and looked at the exhausted Levy, in the bed.

"Please doctor, you've got to do what you can to save Levy-chan~" Lucy sobbed, pleading the man.

"I found a room!" Hana broke in from the door, panting like she had been running the whole time.

"Right! Let's move!" The man said firmly and stared pushing levy, on the bed out the room, with the help of Hana. Everyone, of course followed and kept a fast pace, as they moved beside the bed. They quickly made it down the hall and stopped in front of a room, neither of the Fairy Tail mages or Leon had seen before.  
The man pushed Levy into the darkness of the room and everyone tried to follow until the doctor turned to look at them.

"You can't be in here.. No friends or family allowed in the operating room" He stated and saw the rejected look on everybody's faces.

"Damn.." Natsu mumbled, and dumped himself on the floor, sulking.

"We understand.." Ersa said firmly and nodded to the unknown doctor. His face suddenly looked uncomfortable and he shifted, as he scanned everyone's faces.

"You might want to say... you know.. It's the last time you're gonna see her.. before.." He stated and glued his gaze to the floor.

"Shut up! We have faith in her... She'll pull through.. There's no need for goodbyes!" Gray sneered and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"If you say so" The doctor shrugged and shut the door behind him, leaving the worried crowd by themselves.

"Levy-chan.." Lucy sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"She's gonna be fine.. Lucy" Happy cheered her up and landed on her lap.

An hour went by and no one said a thing. The quiet ticking of the clock, coming from the empty hallway, calmed down most of them. Although Gajeel still impatiently drummed his fingers on the windowsill and Natsu found an beautiful spot of the floor to completely destroy, as he kept on scratching the same place over and over again, with a pen.

"Where's ice-breath?" The pink hired teen then asked, as Gray was not with them in the hall.

"Somewhere around, he's having a hard time somehow.." Ersa answered and looked around for the ice mage, "He's very worried.."

...

A loud bang filled the room, as Gray kicked a metal trash can, making it tip over and spill it's contents. The black haired teen stared angrily at the empty juice box, falling out the metal object loudly complaining on the floor.

Why was he here? Why not out to look for Juvia? How he hoped the bluenette was alive and well. Where was she? Was she in danger? Or maybe she was already... No! He couldn't think like that! He must have faith in her and trust that she could take care of herself.

_Juvia..Where are you? It doesn't feel right, not having you here to bother me. Follow me around like you used to. Have crazy fantasies about me, because you can... Just don't disappear like this. You're scaring me.._

Gray found himself panicking. What if he could never see the crazy water mage ever again? What if he would never again have the chance to see her smile. It scared him. He never thought about it so much before, but without Juvia around, his life would become weird. He had gotten used to having her around him all the time and now that she wasn't, he found it uncomfortable.

_Juvia.. _

After getting over his small fit, he made his way back to the others, who waited on news about Levy.

"The fact that the doctor hasn't come out yet, means she's still alive.." Ersa comforted a sobbing Lucy. Gray sighed and dumped himself on the floor next to the sulking Natsu.

As much as he wanted to go looking for Juvia, he couldn't just leave Levy like this, plus he had no idea where to start looking.

Leon remained quiet the entire time, seeming in deep thought, as Gajeel had only gotten more impatient. Gray eyed the two, as he himself was a bit impatient as well.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Gajeel asked Ersa, who was busy calming down Lucy. The scarlet haired woman looked at her asker and sighed, giving up on Lucy.

"Dr. Wollowets, he's a surgical resident at Sakuraki hospital" she answered calm and collected. On that cue, the door to Levy's operating room, opened up and out came a very tired looking Wollowets. Everybody were up their seats in a matter of seconds and swarmed around him. Things like "How is she?" and "She's alive, right?", got muttered all at once, making it impossible knowing who said what.

"Would you calm down?! Don't worry.. I managed to stop the bleeding and close the hole in her stomach, but she'll still need full observation 24 hours a day and I don't know when she'll wake up, if ever." he explained, calming them a great deal.

"That's great, but does that mean she might not wake up, ever?" Lucy sighed relieved, yet still very worried. All eyes went from the doctor to Lucy, then back again.

"I'm afraid so" Wollowets nodded and looked sorry on Levy's behalf.

"She'll be fine!" Natsu grinned at Lucy, who had been on the brink of tears once again.

"Can we see her?" Ersa asked the doctor, who shook his head.

"Not yet, she needs rest"

And with that, a couple of long hours went by, with everyone still as worried. What if Levy never woke up again? What if it was a life long coma? After some time Wollowets had finally given the crowd permission to see the messed up Levy. She looked awful. Her usual pink cheeks, now had a lifeless grey colour and her warm smile, was now just grey parted lips, supporting a transparent tube going down her throat.

It wasn't long though, before everyone began panicking, as the small bluenette made choking sounds and shook her body. Wollowets had quickly removed the tube, in her mouth, and told everybody that it was a good sign, as she now could breathe on her own.

What felt like days went by, even though it was only hours. Eventually, everybody had settled down and waited for any form of good reaction from Levy. Suddenly coughing sounds were heard from the small mage and the friends of said mage, was quickly at her bedside.

Brown eyes slowly opened and looked dazed for a moment. As she tried moving, she flinched in pain and the eyes quickly shot closed once again.

"Levy-chan, try not to move.." Lucy said, trying to sound calm, as sobs made their way up her throat once again. Levy swallowed and held still, as she was told.  
When her eyes opened again she scanned her surroundings, with tired eyes. They stopped at Leon, standing to her right and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Leon-kun... Everyone.."

"You should save your strength" Ersa cut her off and pushed her way past Natsu, who growled irritated at her.

"Ersa's right.. you don't need to over do it.." Lucy said and took hold of Levy's hand, startling her at how cold it was. She then placed it between her own two and smiled.

"Lu-chan.. I-I.. need to.. tell" Levy stuttered, getting everyone's attention, "About.. Juvi..a-chan.."

"What about Juvia?! You know where she is? What happened to her?!" Gray broke in, clearly wanting to know and now. Lucy sent him a dirty look, telling him to back off, but he didn't really care at the moment. He just stared at Levy for an answer.

"I'm..Sorry...I couldn't.." Tears began forming in the small bluenette's eyes and she sobbed, "I.. Couldn't..I didn't.. know..She needs..help.. I couldn't.. save.. her. It's all.. My fault.."

This earned Gray a couple more glares. Gajeel looked uncomfortable seeing the, usual strong willed, bluenette act like that and frowned.

"Shut up shorty.. Whatever happened was not your fault, you hear me?!" He sneered at her, but avoided meeting her gaze.

"P-Please.. save her.. Kidnapped.." Levy threw in words, unable to form a full sentence, "We were.. Attacked.. Creed.. Fake Juvia.."

"What's a Creed?" Happy asked confused, breaking the silence that had befallen the room for a second.

"Are you saying Juvia got kidnapped?!" Gray asked loudly, ignoring Happy's question. Levy nodded weakly and coughed a bit more. Of course everybody took this serious and looked at one another.

"How are we gonna find her then?!" Gajeel asked, in an angry tone, making Lucy flinch, as she stood right beside him. With that question on discussion, the room filled with voices, coming up with different ideas and suggestions on where to start.

"Hey guys!" Leon called out, silencing everybody's loud voices, "Maybe I can help with that.."

They all stared confused at him. Even the weak Levy, didn't understand.

"You see, I recently went on a mission, to bring this guy some information, name's Neel, and when I talked about it to Levy and Juvia.. Juvia suddenly looked very pale and acted strangely, which let me to believe, she knew something about this guy. I know where his house is, it may be just a hunch, but it's the only clue we've got" the red head explained, which let to everyone nodding in agreement.

"You've got to take us there!" Gray said and looked seriously at Leon.

"Of course!" Leon then grinned.

_At that time, we had hope once again. With Leon's new clue, we were confident that, we would be able to rescue Juvia and all go home safely. What we didn't know though, was that something was about to change and we might not be able to achieve that goal at all.._

* * *

**_I'm really too tired to write any more today. Probably no chapter tomorrow, I don't know.. Maybe.._**

**_I'm sore all over and my body is literally exhausted~ -.-_**

**_Please please Review~_**

**_See ya.. *yawn*_**


	13. Warm Welcome

**_... (Imagine there's a author's note here)_**

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay on her own?" Gajeel asked the tired Wollowets, who yawned after getting woken up by five mages, and a cat. The doctor ran his hand through his dark brown hair and focused his dim green eyes, who where nowhere near being as green as Leon's, on the iron dragon slayer.

"Who do you think you're talking to, dumb-ass? She'll be fine with an amazing doctor like me by her side" he snickered and eyed the sleeping Levy, who had fallen asleep quickly last night.

The Fairy Tail mages, and Leon, had decided to stay the night, as it was late when Levy finally awoke and they wanted to make sure she would be alright when they left her.

"Don't call yourself amazing.." Gajeel mumbled under his breath and scratched his chin, "Makes you seem like an asshole.."

"What'd ya say?!" Wollowets moved closer, but still only went Gajeel to the shoulders, "Eh.. Never mind... But you know, that girl sure is cute.. Her name was Levy, right? Hmm, maybe when she gets better, I'll ask her out or something.." The doctor rambled on, unaware that the big mage in front of him wanted the strangle him to death.

"I'll ring your neck~" Gajeel said, as controlled, as he could manage.

"Right.. forget I said anything.." Wollowets said surprisingly calm and sweat-dropped, but sighed in relief when the others called on Gajeel.

"Metal-face! We're going~ come on!" Natsu called out, which earned him a glare from said Metal-face.

"I'll ring your neck too~" He told Natsu, who looked confused at him.

"We'll see you later, Mr. Wollowets! And thanks for saving our friend!" Lucy yelled back to the tired doctor, who stood in the open front door to the clinic, waving them off. His hand now had a cup of coffee in it, while the other was lifted above his head, waving to the blond. The sky was dark with violent thunderclouds, threatening to release their fury on to the people below. It was gonna rain once again.

"Make sure you come back without more work for me! And my name's Michael by the way!" he shouted back and smiled.

"Okay~ Thanks again Michael!"

"Good luck!" Michael shouted, as the teens disappeared down the road, but then whispered to himself, "Man that Gajeel guy sure is scary, can't take a joke, but I see how it is.."

The doctor then proceeded to Levy's room and stopped to watch her for a moment.

"If I were him, I would have fallen too.."

* * *

"Urgh~ S-Stop this.. thing" Natsu complained, as he and the five other people, and cat, sat in a carriage, rented to take them further out into the countryside. Lucy tried cheering him up by telling him how much fun he would have when this whole 'kidnapping Juvia' incident was over. She didn't do a very good job though, as Natsu only whined more.

"Geez, man up! You wimp!" Gajeel sneered, as he had had enough of the irritating whimpering. He had crossed his arms and stared into the floor, like he was trying to kill it, with only his eyes. Natsu mumbled something nobody could hear, so it got ignored.

"Where are we going anyway?" Gray asked and focussed his attention on Leon, who looked kind of bored in the whole situation.

"Only a bit further.." the red head then sighed and leaned back, with his hands joined on the back of his head.

"Who is this Neel guy?" Lucy asked, having given up on Natsu, who drooled and had empty sick eyes. Leon opened his eyes and looked from Gray to Lucy.

"I don't know anything about him really, I only got a small glance of him when I was there and he looks just like you, Gray" Leon stated and gave Gray a serious look.

"Like me?" Gray looked confused, as he eyed Leon.

"Yeah, like a twin"

"T-Two Grays.. that's..h-horrible" Natsu complained, making Lucy sweat-drop.

Gray chose to ignore Natsu's comment, as the carriage came to a violent stop. A semi-bald man stuck his head in through the fabrics, making up the walls. It was pretty cold in the small space, as winter lived on outside.

"We're here.." the man stated, but looked uneasy, "I don't think it's a good idea coming here.. you should be careful~" he sounded afraid.

"What do you mean mister?" Lucy asked and looked just as uneasy after his words.

"Well, people who goes here has been disappearing lately.. The towns people say there's a monster going around taking the humans, but no one has been able to prove it.." he explained, making Lucy look around for a second, until she realised it might have something to do with Juvia.

"We'll be fine" Gajeel quickly stated and hopped out the carriage, making his way down the sandy road. The others soon followed suit and said their goodbyes to the old man and his carriage.

Leon guided the way forward and everyone could feel the intense atmosphere. Natsu, who wasn't able to walk on his own, got carried under he arm of Ersa, who's face was as serious as ever.

"Hey Liun! How long is this gonna take?!" Gajeel sneered at the red head, who sent him a glare in return.

"My name's Leon, you asshole and how about having some patience, we'll be there in a minute!" Leon ran a hand through his red hair and sighed, "just shut up and walk.."

Gajeel couldn't argue with that, so he actually shut up.

As they had walked for a while, they soon found themselves in front of an old house surrounded by lots of trees and bushes.

"This is it, though it seems kind of different than last time I was here" Leon said and studied the old building.

"That's a house? Looks more like a junk yard to me" Gray complained and shifted dissatisfied, "What a dump"

"So Juvia's in there?" Gajeel asked quickly and looked eager to get started. Leon scratched his chin and eyed Gajeel, irritated by his impatience.

"Maybe"

"Good enough for me, now lets take down the door and kick this guy's ass!" Gajeel smirked to himself and a small chuckle made it's way up the iron dragon slayer's throat.

And Gajeel did exactly that. Without regard for any form of privacy, the dark haired teen blasted the old wooden door in and proceeded inside. The rest sweat-dropped, but followed Gajeel inside.

On the other side, they found themselves in a seemingly big lobby without any furniture what so ever. An unstable staircase made it's way up to the second floor to the left, filled with broken steps and split wooden art on the railing. The floor made of stone, was dusty and filled with fragments of the newly kicked in door. The dim green walls were empty and filled with scratches, like a wild animal had been living here. Beside the stair, was the beginning of a hallway, going further into the house, which looked more like a warehouse from the inside.

"Let's go then" Leon said quietly and began walking down the hallway, filled with doors on both sides. The rest followed and their loud footsteps were heard throughout the empty room.

"Somebody really lives here?" Lucy asked, with a disgusted look on her face, "I wouldn't"

"Maybe this guy has weird taste" the now recovered Natsu said and was on his feet yet again. Ersa had, as soon as she saw he was fine, dropped him on the floor and went on. Natsu slightly glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care.

"What do we do, if Juvia isn't here?" Lucy suddenly changed topic and looked uneasy once again. Both Leon and Gray looked at her and frowned, as the hadn't really thought about it. Gajeel on the other hand didn't seem to care, as he was certain the bluenette was in the building.

"She's here.. I can feel it!" The big dragon slayer stated and increased his speed down the hall, making the group have to slightly run to keep up.

Though Natsu suddenly crashed into the big mage, as Gajeel had stopped in his tracks.

"Oi! What'd you stop for?!" the fire mage sneered, but froze as he saw Gajeel's serious expression.

"Someone's here!" the iron mage almost whispered, as he pushed Natsu away from him. At that moment something dropped from the second floor, going right through the wooden ceiling. The crowd moved themselves into a fight-ready position and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Well well~ I see we have intruders.." a masculine voice sounded from the hazy spot further down the hall. Everybody tensed up by the sudden sound of a voice, not coming from their own group.

"Where's Juvia?! We know you're hiding her here!" Gray accused and tightened his fists.

"Hoho~ So you're that woman's friends, I presume.. You're kind of late" the voice laughed, as the smoke finally cleared up. A man now stood in front of them. His brown hair almost covered an ugly scar running down his face, shutting his left eye. The leather jacket wrapped around him, was open and revealed a lot of scars on his chest as well as his stomach.

"What do you mean 'late'?! What did you do to her?!" Gray was unusually freaked and frustrated, which made his eyes widen and his forehead sweat. He just wanted Juvia back and overall just to know she's alive.

"Well.. No matter, you'll never find out anyway, as I'm gonna kill you right here" the stranger smirked and brushed off his jacket for dust.

"Cocky bastard~ Who are you anyway?" Gajeel broke in and sneered. The man then began laughing, which turned into a chuckle soon after.

"I'm Creed, Nice to meet ya.. Fairy Tail wizards~"

Creed's chuckle went into a smile, revealing fang-like teeth, which suddenly were dangerously close to the group of startled teens, as the smirking stranger had gotten to them within seconds.

* * *

**_I don't know what happened.. o.O_**

**_I had planned this chapter differently, but it somehow turned out like this..  
_**

**_Well, they're getting closer to Juvia by the minute though ;)  
_**

**_Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it :D  
_**

**_Please continue to read and review.. :)  
_**

**_My play is tomorrow though and I'm freaking out :S I'll tell you guys about it later.. (really hope I don't mess up)  
_**

**_'Till next time ;D  
_**


	14. Special: Before it all began

_**Hey! So this is a special extra chapter I've been playing around with and I really wanted to share it with you guys ;)**_

_**Detailed story about Leon's past, told by the man himself. tormented by his abandonment, little Leon makes his way in the world.**_

_**Enjoy.. :D**_

* * *

"Get that thing away from me! I want nothing to do with it" She screamed loudly, holding on to her husband, "It's the devil, I tell ya! It's not my son!"

That's how I remember it. Tears running down her face. Her screaming voice breaking, as she was hysterically shaking my dad. His disgusted face, with eyes looking at me like I was a piece of rotten trash and not the son they had been raising for five years.

Rejected.

Abandoned.

Alone..

My eyes fluttered open and met the sharp light of early morning. It took me some time to really figure out where the hell I was. But as I remembered yesterdays events, it became clear, the I diffidently wasn't a warm and welcomed place.

I had done it again. Stolen from people. Behaved like a homeless bum, which was exactly what I was. A five (and a half) year old homeless kid, with no past nor future. I was doomed. Sentenced to live on the streets for being a child of evil. The devil's child. I was sure though, that I once had a happy life, but those memories were slipping away, being replaced by this world I'm living in now. Didn't trust anyone. The only one who I _could _trust, was myself. No one else could do.

It wasn't all bad though. I sometimes got a chat with the other homeless people and got teached how to beg, if the situation called for it. They were nice people, but never once did they get taken seriously by the rich snobs of the city. Beaten and broken, they came back to the place they called 'home', which mostly was an old junk yard or worse.

It wasn't my style. I was gonna make it. Become a person, who helped these people, when I grew up.

It didn't change though. Another year and a half went by, making me almost seven. That was the day, I did a crazy thing, yet I didn't care about the consequences. I needed money and wasn't about to go down on my knees and beg for them. Even as a seven year old, I still had my pride. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't care, as I remembered the smiles on all the other homeless people's faces. I couldn't let them down. I couldn't come back empty handed. So I turned to the riches man in the city. The man, who had beaten me and the others so many times, I couldn't count. He was the arrogant son of the south's noblemen and he could do what he wanted and get away with it. Even the people of the town, thought him obnoxious.

I had thought it a good idea, breaking in, steal some money and split before anyone noticed me. Of course, as a seven year old, I didn't think things through clearly and ended up being caught, beaten and thrown out like trash, in an ally-way. Which was where I just woke up and found my body hurting immensely.

Things was never gonna change. I would be homeless forever. My friends, die from hunger or disease, as they hadn't got the money for either food nor a doctor. It was horrible. As a seven old, realising, his life was never gonna be different from this. Always a bum. Always poor. Always hungry.

Until that fateful day.

I brushed my torn clothes off for trash, but the wile smell of rat still hung around me. My orange hair, being so dirty, it could stand on it's own. My green eyes looked tiredly over my rough hands, filled with cuts and scratches. My limbs was covered in dirt as well, as I didn't remember the last time I had anything even close to a bath.

I sighed, as I made my way out into the busy street. Busy people made about their busy lives, with no care in the world. They had what they needed. A home. Food. Friends and family..

_Time to do my stuff.._

I knew exactly what I was doing, as I proceeded out into the street, filled with human traffic. I also knew what was gonna happen in about a second. And yes, a well grown man walked right into me, making me fall to the ground, as he was walking in high speed. He stopped in his tracks, as he noticed something had gotten in his way. The man was dressed up in a suit, telling me, he either was on his way to work or an overdressed date. His brown eyes met mine, as he stared irritated at me. I knew what he was about to say, as I had heard it so many times.

"Watch where you're going kid! I don't have time for filthy brats like you" he sneered the exact words I'd been thinking. He quickly brushed off his expensive dress pants, afraid something came off me and stained his look.

"Sorry.." I said, with an innocent look on my face, which made the man shift uncomfortable. He didn't really answer me before he went on with his normal life. I watched him disappear through the crowd and smirked, as I pulled out an object from my pocket. A wallet rested in my shaking hand, as I tried opening it.

20.000 jewels. It was there. The money I had just taken from the, in my opinion, rude man, who acted like an ass. He had never even noticed my hand going into his back pocket and pulled out his black leather wallet. Served him right. If it was in fact a date he was going on, he would probably have trouble paying for his girl. A small and desperate chuckled made it's way up my throat and I lifted myself from the ground, getting up on my feet once again.

_Adults are really stupid._

I suddenly froze, as I felt eyes on me. My body whipped around to look for my watcher, hoping to dear god, no one had seen me pick pockets. Of course in this big crowd, it was an impossibility knowing who looked and who didn't and I sighed, giving up. I folded the green papers and stuck them in my pocket, where after I threw the empty wallet on the ground.

I then got a glimpse of something shiny and turned to stare at it. A very expensive looking, gold pocket-watch hung from the pants of an seemingly old man. I didn't like the idea of stealing from elderly, but money was money and I needed them.

I folded my expression into that of an innocent child and made my way towards the old man. He was looking through some antics by a markets booth and smiled as he seemed to have found something that caught his eye. He pulled a fragile small wrist watch up from all the other things on the booth.

_He must have a thing for watches._

My eyes were locked on the golden watch at his waist and watched it swing from side to side as the old man moved. I would have to do it. I could probably get loads for that thing and that's just what I need right now. The old man had now stopped up and moved his gaze down to me, as I hadn't noticed how close I had gotten already.

"Are you lost, my friend?" He asked me friendly and smiled. I felt uncomfortable lying to him, as he seemed like a generally nice person, but some things had to be done. I nodded without saying a word, which usually made adults feel sorry for me or get closer to comfort me, making them easy targets.

"Where's your parents then? Ah! If you're lost, you probably don't know, huh?" the old man laughed at his own mistake and put his large hand on top of my head, making me slightly flinch, as no adult had ever touched me willingly before.

The word 'Parent' stung a bit, but I discarded the feeling.

My eyes moved to the pocket watch again and saw it move. I frowned confused, as no movement came from the man, but the watch still swung uneasily.

_That's odd._

The watch suddenly started hovering out from the man's body and loosened itself from his belt. I stared at it, as I now knew what was going on. My hands quickly shot to my head, as painful memories came rushing back. Images of a man and a woman laughing and smiling, ran through my head. I let out an almost painful cry, as I felt pain in my chest. The memories of those people. They were crushing me. I couldn't stand it. It had happened before, only this time, it felt much worse.

The old man stared shocked at the flying watch, then at me. The watch slowly made it's way, away from the old man's waist and snooped into my hand. I looked at it for a moment, forgetting about the pain. How? How had it ended up in my hand? I had never been able to pinpoint a location at which an object should land before. Never had I made an object land directly in my hand and it shocked me to no end, that it suddenly had.

"Was that magic, my boy?" the man asked still smiling friendly. I frowned at him and tightened my grip around the watch.

"No, It's the devil's power.." I sighed and once again remembered the words of that woman. I was the devil's child, with the devil's power. No one had ever told me otherwise. That's why it came as a surprise when the man spoke again.

"The devil's power? No, that can't be, that was a wonderful thing you just did" he smiled and ruffled his wrinkled hand through my hair. I stared dumb-struck at him, but then frowned.

"Wonderful? I just stole your watch.." I said kind of non caring for a moment and dug my hands in my pockets..

"Is that so?" He started laughing, which confused me even more. Why was this old man laughing, when he just got robbed? "Well then I must tell your parents about this" he smiled still.

"Don't have any, I live by myself" I shrugged and ran a finger under my nose. He seemed sorry for a moment but then lightened up.

"Tell you what.. I'll make you a deal"

One of my eyebrows lifted themselves, at the man's words and I studied him for any kind of signs, he was lying. Found none.

"A deal?"

"You see, I saw what you did to that man before and I would hate to tell on you to the police"

I glared angrily at the man. _He's acting like a child!_

"So.. If you agree to give me back my watch, as it is very important to me, and to stop picking pockets, I'll take you home and let you live with me" he continued, shocking the living life out of me. I stared bewildered at him, as he smiled yet another friendly smile.

_What the hell is he thinking?! Letting a total stranger live with him? He must be crazy or something.._

"What's in it for you?" I asked suspicious and moved my fingers around the golden watch in my hand.

"The pleasure of having such an amazing young man like you around me" he laughed and turned back to place the wrist watch back on the booth.

"Amazing?" I didn't understand this man. Calling me amazing, was a thing no one had ever done in my entire life.

"That power of yours.. It's interesting" he looked thoughtful for a moment but then held out his hand for me to shake it. "Do we have a deal?"

I looked at the extended hand for a minute, to then finally take it and shake.

_I guess it could be worse.._

* * *

Surprisingly, it turned out, the old man was master of the town's only guild, Burumun. It had been exciting getting my mark placed on my hand, meeting all the other mages and slowly learn about my power, which no longer seemed like a bad thing to me. It was convenient. I didn't have to get up when I wanted a drink, as I could just make the drink come to me. The old man, which name I found out was Dunner, told me it was an abuse of my 'wonderful' power.

I often went back to visit the other homeless people, bringing them food and blankets, when it got cold. Things went pretty smoothly, as time went by.

I had to admit, I enjoyed being there and I slowly, but surely, started to care for the crazy old man. He was the first adult to be nice to me, except the homeless guys, but they were in the same boat I was. We all called the streets our home and we all had to do petty things to survive.

Dunner was so nice to me. I had never imagined, I could trust another person like this, but as much as I was afraid to admit it, I did see the old man as my family now. I had never had a family.. At least not one I could remember, so I took great pleasure in having Dunner around.

Time went by and I grew older still. By the time I was nine, I had a pretty good hold on my powers. I had already been in the guild for two years now and I found it incredible, how time just flew by.

Dunner had, in those two years, also held birthday parties for me, which I felt very happy about. I _was _happy. Now that I finally found a place I belonged, my problems were solved. Two years of happiness, wasn't a thing I could have imagined, only three years ago, but here I was. Having fun, laughing, being a apart of something. That continued, until _he _showed up.

Garret Hakenstain. The son of a new guild-member. At first I was excited about having someone my age in the guild, but that all shattered, as the little brat started saying things.

"You're not a real mage, so get lost" and "You're a real freak of nature.. That weird power of yours is freaky, we don't need you here" got said very often and it bothered me a bit. I didn't take it much to heart, as I knew I could kick his ass any time, but I never laid a finger on him. I knew if I did, Dunner might get in trouble and blamed for taking someone like me in. "You stink of trash! You really are a worthless bum!"

Childish words, yet hurtful. I was mature enough to ignore his stupidity and I wasn't about to sink to his level by throwing insults back.

But one day.. I snapped.

I had started my day peacefully, by sitting down with my breakfast, when _he _suddenly showed his ugly mug.

"Well well~ If I'm not wrong I see a homeless in our guild, what on earth is a bum doing here?" the silver haired boy asked, no one in particular.

"Shove it Garret" I said sour and filled my mouth with bacon and eggs.

"Leon, how many times have I said it? You don't belong here" Garret taunted and smirked. I sighed, as I could still find it in my heart to ignore him.

"Garret.. Let me eat in peace~ I'm getting sick just by your presence, so run along now" I said and waved my hand, signalling him to get lost. He suddenly got red in the face and I guess it would be from rage.

"Don't act cocky, you freak! You are so worthless! Enough to make your parents ditch you!" he sneered and tightened his hands. I heard his words echo through my head, as I dropped my fork on the table. My jaws clenched together like glue and paper, and my nails dug into my palms. I heard something snap within me and I quickly turned towards the silver haired boy beside me. My green eyes flamed with pure rage towards Garret and I felt myself get up from the chair. I was taller then him, so he shivered a bit when I looked down into his eyes, with hate in mine. My hand really moved on it's own. I couldn't stop it (not that I tried _that _much) and soon it hovered at Garret's shocked and confused face. I felt my hand tighten into a fist, which made Garret stand completely still. He got lifted from the floor and hovered for a minute. I was too consumed by my rage for him to notice something was wrong. Garret soon found him self getting smashed into a wall and a sickening sound of bones breaking echoed throughout the room, getting everybody else's attention. The silver haired boy fell to the ground, soon after I released the fist of my left hand. That's when people suddenly attacked me and tackled me to the floor. As I laid there, I couldn't help but admire the sensation of it and a smile made it's way across my face.

"What did you do?! Attacking a fellow guild-member is strictly against the rules!"

"What's wrong with that child? He has been nothing but trouble since he came"

"That power of his, is not normal"

"If he wasn't the master's son, he'd be out of here by now"

"Such a street rat!"

That was it. I lost my temper, threw a kid into a wall and then nobody trusted me any more. I couldn't blame them, I had trust issues of my own, but them ignoring me, wasn't gonna help. Garret ended up in a wheelchair for about a year and I got taunted for it every single day.

After the whole incident, Dunner talked to me about my powers.

"Leon, do you know what your power is called?" the old man asked, looking down at me. I shook my head silently, telling him to go on.

"They call it telekinesis..The power to move objects with the mind! Amazing right?"

_Telekinesis.. So that's it, huh?_

"I'm not the only one?" I asked confused. I had never seen anyone do it before, other then myself, so I didn't think there were other people with the power as well.

"No, my boy" Dunner laughed and patted my head, "there are other people with the same power as yours, but it's rare"

I nodded in agreement and kicked the air with my legs, hanging out from the chair, as they weren't long enough to reach the floor yet.

"It's a wonderful power" he stated and looked my in the eyes, "But you must promise me something.."

I looked curiously at him and waited for more.

"Never use your power to make any people or animals, do things against their will.. In other words, never use your power on living, breathing things, okay?"

I knew he was thinking about the thing with Garret, but I agreed and smiled.

* * *

Not long after that, the old man pasted away. Leaving me alone once again. I hadn't seen it coming, but the man was getting old and then one day the time came, where he had to say goodbye.

He laid weak in his bed that day. I visited him many times, but then one day he was just gone. His body still i the bed sure, but the feeling of kindness he gave off was gone. His relaxed face cold and grey, instead of the usual red colour his face showed normally.

I didn't cry. I couldn't. Crying would mean that he was really gone, which I wasn't ready to except. How dared that old geezer just die like that. I wasn't ready for goodbyes, I was barely ready for hellos in the first place. I was only a ten year old kid, who just lost the only family I had.

I did however, break down a couple of months later, when I finally realised, I was never gonna see the old man any more. Never hear his voice any more. Never argue with him any more. Not anything any more..

Things only got worse from there. Due to the whole Garret incident, no one in the guild talked to or trusted me any more, so I was on my own. The other kids teasing me about all sorts of stuff. I learned to ignore them completely and not lose I temper any more. I did throw some insults back once in a while though.

"Stick it where the sun doesn't shine!" I usually yelled after them, when they bothered me too much.

I got used to it though.

* * *

_5 years later.._

"Hey Leon, if you mess this up, you're out, got it?!" the man sneered and violently slammed the doors to the guild behind me.

Burumun's master after Dunner, Varsh. He was what'd you call, a complete moron. Nothing like Dunner at all, just a prick, abusing his power. He had given me a simple mission.

_Bring this information to this address and don't look at it or ask stupid questions._

I was doing just that. Bringing information to some guy out on the country-side. Why couldn't this guy get his stupid information, on his own? The only reason I would accept, was if he was bed written, weak and couldn't walk to meters without fainting. That's an excuse I could live with.

But no.. I had to be the one, to deal with this. Now 15 years old, I made my way out on my mission.

The rented carriage, took me further into the "wastelands", but suddenly stopped violently. I paid the man and began walking up the road. I found the address I was looking for, at the end and took in all about the house.

It was exceptionally big and the walls painted white, had a certain spark to them. The dark roof, seemed old though and about to fall down on the villa. Bushes and trees surrounded the place, as behind the house, began a forest going on forever.

I sighed and began my journey up the trail to the house's front door. When I finally made it, I stood still for a moment to catch my breath slightly. Tired and irritated, I knocked on the door, only to be greeted with voices, who yelled and noises, which indicated things falling over. The wooden door got opened and I looked up to meet the gaze of the man in front of me.

He only had one eye open, as the other was covered by a scar running down his face. His brown hair swayed slightly, as the wind outside took hold of it. The black leather jacket was closed and, in my opinion, looking very expensive.

Old kleptomaniac feelings rose in me for a second, before I shook them off and talked to him.

"Hey, I'm here with some info" I explained, making the man's frown ease up a bit. Out of curiosity, I sneaked a peak in through the door and jumped a bit, as I saw someone look right at me.

A guy seeming about two or three years older than me, sat in a chair by the fireplace, warming himself up. His pitch hair black laid carefully around his face, as he pulled a blanket around himself. His dark green eyes landed on me and slight recognition rushed his face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I frowned confused at that.

"Is that all?" the guy at the door's voice broke through and I quickly looked a him once again.

"Yeah, I guess, I just need my payment" I said, now kind of sour. The man looked irritated and it felt like, the only thing keeping him from jumping me, was the teen's presence in the chair.

_What a weird bunch.._

I quickly got my payment and then the door slammed in my face. I sighed once again a made my way back to town.

I didn't know what I should have felt, when I found the guild in ruins. I felt anger. I felt sadness and strangely enough I felt freedom as well. Though I did become determined to find the bastard who did it and went around asking. No clue. None. No one in the entire town knew what happened and It was frustrating.  
two days went by, with me in despair and anger. I wasn't ready to leave town. I grew up here. Lived here. Survived here and I just couldn't leave it behind. But one thing's for sure.. I would find the guy who did this and make him pay!

That night, I met two female wizards from the big guild up north, Fairy Tail.

* * *

**_Hehe, finally done._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the story of Leon and his past, growing up, living on the streets._**

**_Oh, and please review your thoughts on this, I need some feedback on how I did :)_**

**_Onwards in the Tears of rain story, I go.. Jump on if you want to.. ;)_**

**_See ya soon.._**


	15. Never again!

It had happened so fast, yet the result came in their favour. Creed, the strange man coming through the ceiling, had somehow gotten within punching reach of them in a matter of seconds, which only told them how incredibly fast he was. But, as fate would have it, Gajeel had managed to take hold of the brown haired man's neck and plunched him to the ground. A cloud of smoke had yet again lifted itself form the ground, making the whole scene blurry and hazy.

"You. You're Creed, huh?" Gajeel spoke sounding calm, but on the inside boiling with rage, "Tell me something.. You wouldn't by any chance be the one who attacked our guild-member, right?"

A sudden laughter filled the room, as the man pinned to the ground creepily smirked, despite his own unfortunate situation.

"You mean the little one?" Creed asked, making Gajeel freeze, as he knew exactly who he was talking about, "ah yes~ I remember her, cute one I might say"

Creed's eyes shone with absolute amusement and despite his face being pressed against the hard stone floor, he smiled like he was having the time of his life.

"heh~ She was so easy to fool.. trusted me blindly.. Well she _did_, until I punched a hole through her that is" Creed laughed intensely, unaware of Gajeel, shaking from anger.

"Hey! You guys go on ahead.. I'll take care of this guy.." Gajeel sneered at the other's who had been standing there watching, almost without a care in the world.

"You better win bastard" Natsu smirked, running past the iron mage, with the others in tow.

"Of course" Gajeel smirked as well, but didn't have time for much else, as Creed somehow managed to get around on his back and sent a powerful kick in Gajeel's face. Getting a foot in his face didn't please Gajeel that much and he growled, as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He now stood in a fight-ready position, only a couple of meters away from the smirking Creed.

"Well, I gave you my name.. It's only fair you give me yours" Creed said, seeming unaware that this was in fact a fight.

"Tch! None of your business" that was only thing the iron mage said before turning his arm into a iron club and sent it towards Creed in a rapid speed. To Gajeel's surprise though, the man had already disappeared and found himself behind the unsuspecting Gajeel. Two feet now hit the iron mage in the back, making him fly forwards and crash into the wall, which caved in around him.

Creed once again landed on the floor, looking satisfied with himself. He scoffed and ran a hand through his dusty hair. He soon found him self on the floor again, as a certain iron dragon slayer had set off from the ruins of the wall and slung himself into the surprised Creed. The brown haired man soon kicked him off though, as he coughed a bit. Gajeel found himself irritated, that he hadn't just beaten this guy already, as it seemed the man didn't have any magical powers. Gajeel let out a much unexpected groan, when Creed's fist got planted in his stomach. His arm made sure though, that Creed didn't do it again and the smirking man jumped away from Gajeel once again.

"You bastard, I'll slice you to pieces!" Gajeel sneered, as his left arm transformed into what looked like chainsaw, "Iron Dragon's Sword" Got mumbled under his breath. The sharp blades on the sword stated rotating and a sound of metal slamming into itself over and over again, was heard throughout the hall.

Next thing he knew, the giant saw was in the floor breaking it up, making Creed stumble, as the iron mage went in for an attack. The blades slightly cut Creed's arm, as the brown haired man managed to mostly dodge.

"You really think you can beat me with that filthy power?" Creed asked and looked disgusted at the iron on Gajeel's arm, "How impudent"

"I'll show you filthy~" the iron mage sneered and only a second later, was engulfed by green lights. Under his feet, a green magic circle formed and he watched as his skin turned to iron. Gajeel's body was now grey all over, as his outer appearance was just iron.

"What the hell?" it sounded from Creed, who stared at the changed Gajeel. Said mage smirked almost as evilly as Creed just had and got ready to move into an attack.

He had set of from his position and made his way towards Creed, who overall looked confused for a moment. Landing a punch would be easy from this distance and yet, the iron mage stopped dead in his tracks as he heard he own name getting called.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?!"

Gajeel quickly pulled his fist away from the place, he had been two cm from reaching Creed's face, which was no longer the one who stood there now. Soft blue locks of hair made their way down a much familiar person's face. The orange-yellow bandanna around her head held up most of the blue hair. Her brown eyes focussed on a much surprised Gajeel. Her small figure didn't even reach to his shoulder and she had to bend her head upwards to meet the iron mage's eyes.

"Levy?" Gajeel said her name, as he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She was supposed to be in a bed recovering right now, not here to fight these assholes.

The little bluenette's eyes turned calm again and she smiled at him. What was she doing here? And where did that creep go?

"I came to help you guys" she grinned and stepped a bit closer.

"You shouldn't be here shorty, there's a dangerous guy crawling around" he said and gave her a serious look.

"Really?" there was a spark of in interest in her voice, as she looked around, which Gajeel found a bit weird. He let the iron scales disappear and turn his skin normal once again. He would look for Creed, once he got Levy out of there.

He soon regretted letting down his guard, as a foot came out of nowhere and placed itself in his stomach. He then coughed up some blood, much surprising to himself, but still tried finding his attacker, only to look at the small bluenette, who's face was curled into an evil smirk. Gajeel took himself to the stomach, as another hit made it's way on to him. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on and stared at Levy, who continuously attacked him, with more strength than, the iron mage knew, she had.

"What's the matter? You scared?!" she laughed, as another kick came Gajeel's way. The iron mage then came to the conclusion, that either he was crazy, she was crazy or it was that time of the month, but soon all these theories got blown away, as the Levy look-alike spoke.

"Can't fight back, if it's a girl?" she asked and sent one last powerful kick into his diaphragm, making all the air escape the lungs and leave him breathless. Gajeel eyed the cut on Levy's arm and remembered how he had cut Creed that exact spot before.

_Is she Creed?_

Blood made it's way out Gajeel's mouth, as he tried getting back on his feet.

"Who the hell are you?! And why do you look like Levy?!" He sneered and sent a death glare the woman's way. He had pretty much figured it out, but wanted confirmation anyway.

"Figured that one out quickly, huh?" the girl smirked, her voice transforming into one of a masculine tone. Creed's voice sounded from the small girl and she looked at the blood spitting teen.

"You bastard!" Gajeel was furious and quickly swung an iron scaled arm at the small girl, but stopped once again when he saw the chocolate brown eyes, he was so fond of, look at him, filled with frightened tears. The iron mage's jaw clenched together, as he fought within himself. Why couldn't he do it? It was just an impostor and yet.. He just couldn't lay a finger on this girl. Regretting what he had done to her already, he just found it impossible to hurt her once more. It wasn't her! The girl in front of him wasn't Levy, yet.. His entire body fought against the idea to harm even one single hair on her head. It was crazy! Why did this have such a big impact on him. She was really just a girl from his guild, not family, but friend..

_Damn it! _

He unwillingly lowered his hand, as he just couldn't hurt that face, impostor or not.

"What's wrong? Can't hurt your girlfriend?" the unfitting voice spoke. Such a deep manly voice didn't fit Levy's little body and as Gajeel was used to the cute little voice usually coming from her, he found it weird hearing a voice like _that_ leaving her mouth.

"I swore.." a low whispering voice now sounded from Gajeel, who was still on the floor spitting up blood now and then, as he clenched his fists, scratching the floor in the process, "I swore, I would never hurt her ever again, you got that?! Never again!" Gajeel blew up in the small girl's face, which now had an ugly scar running down it.

"Well, that makes my job extremely easier~" Creed chuckled and sent another kick to Gajeel's stomach, who coughed up more blood, which now wasn't a good sign, not that it had ever been.

Gajeel's ruby orbs now started clouding, as unconsciousness was begging to take over his mind. The dark haired teen shook his head, clearing up his mind for a second, which was enough time for him to get a bit of distance between him and the scarred girl in front of him.

What was he supposed to do? As long as Creed remained like that, it would be an impossibility to harm him. This wasn't good. Black spots started appearing in his vision, telling him, he was losing to the dark power begging him to just give up and sleep. Last time this happened was when he was up against Laxus with Natsu, but that overgrown blond prick was much stronger than this wimp and yet.. Gajeel just couldn't touch the enemy he was up against this time.

_I just can't.. Why am I so weak?! I don't get it! What happened to me? That flame-for-brain wont let me off easy if I lose here!__  
_

The eyelids of Gajeel, fluttered, threatening to close and cut of the dragon slayers vision on the world around him, which would make him an easy target for the smirking Levy in front of him. A small pool of blood laid by Gajeel's mouth, as he had spent the last couple of minutes spitting up warm substance. The dark haired teen heard light steps across the floor, telling him the small girl was on her way towards him, as they got closer, the footsteps got heavier and heavier and surprisingly, it wasn't a small girl, but an ugly man crouching down by his side. Creeds dark eye rested on the weak Gajeel on the floor and couldn't stop himself from releasing a chuckle, believing the iron mage couldn't even move.

Now was his chance. Now or never. With this in mind, Gajeel quickly but unsteady arose from the cold stone floor. The dragon slayer's hand was firmly placed around Creed's neck once again and the startled man found himself pinned against the wall. Why had he changed back? It was weird. He knew he had an advantage over Gajeel by staying in Levy's form, so why? Why change back?

"What was that power?" Gajeel sneered calmly, but still on the verge of fainting.

"If you must know.. I can turn into whoever I chose, as long as I have touched them at least once.. which mean, digging a hole through your girly friend, gave me lots of touch" Creed still smirked despite being thrusted into the wall again by Gajeel out of severe rage.

"Is it magic?" Gajeel tried controlling himself, but still sneered loudly.

For a moment Creed looked disgusted by he mere mentioning of magic and made a face that indicated Gajeel was dead wrong.

"Don't confuse my pure power with your filthy magic!" Creed said in the same sneering tone.

"Pure?" Gajeel found his choice of words strange, as he tightened his grip on Creed, who was squashed against the rotting wall.

"Yes, I am now pure... Different from you _m__ages_!" He spit the word 'mages' out like he was trying to get rid of it from his vocabulary.

"Different, you say? _I_ would say _beneath_~" Gajeel taunted, making Creed shake with both disgust and anger in his one open eye.

"Don't you dare call the power master Neel granted me, beneath anything!" Creed was furious of Gajeel's words and fought against the strong grip the aforementioned teen had on him.

"Granted you? How?"

"Master Neel is _God.. _" that was his only answer, which confused Gajeel a great deal.

_God, huh? How twisted.. _

"Master Neel will get rid of you all! All mages must perish! He, who has the powers of god, will punish all who step on his creation!" Creed began rambling like a crazy person, whilst laughing like a psycho, "You are all impure animals, who must die before the world can once again can be clean of your filthy kind! You shall all die! Die! DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA-"

That was Gajeel's last straw, as he collided his own forehead with creed, head-budding him so hard, small cracking sounds heard behind the crazy man's skin. The brown haired man relaxed in Gajeel's grip, as he fell unconscious by the blow to the head.

"Just shut up! You talk more than flame-for-brain!" Gajeel complained, as he released his grip on Creed and let him fall to the floor, "Insane bastard" got mumbled under his sharp breaths. Gajeel panted, as he sat down for a minute, looking over on his deep 'sleeping' enemy.

_What's all this 'All mages must perish!' shit?! Twisted little asshole~ _

Gajeel breathed out a big sigh, as he pushed himself to his feet. Wobbling a bit, he placed a hand on his aching stomach, which had gotten blow after blow, by a feisty Levy look-alike. Boy, was he glad, Levy wasn't like that always.

Using the walls as support, Gajeel made his way down the hall in hope of catching up to the others.

* * *

**_Okay look, I know this chapter is late and I'm sorry for that, but I had Christmas presents to buy and a family to please so don't get too mad._**

**_And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm way inexperienced with writing action scenes, so I don't know how this one turned out. Please review and tell me if it was crap!  
_**

**_I'm in a bit of a crappy mood, despite it being Christmas eve as I write this sentence. My play was a disaster! (I don't wanna talk about it) I have to work in the next couple of days, missing my holidays big time and my brother owes me 425 DK! (which is around 75 dollars) It all sucks right now!  
_**

**_On the other side, I got some pretty cool presents, so that's good for now.  
_**

**_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good evening, even though most of you might first read this tomorrow (cuz' of the time difference)  
_**

**_Happy Holidays everyone and enjoy your day (even though I don't enjoy mine)  
_**

**_Bye!  
_**


	16. Moving ahead

**_Long time no see, folks_**

**_Sorry for this taking so long, and I can't really come up with a good excuse for my slacking, but in my defence, I've had some personal problems lately and it's been really hard on me. Plus, having writers-block didn't help matters at all and I'm having trouble sleeping at night, just because I feel like I owe you guys.._**

**_And sorry for the cliché 'go on, I'll handle this' plot. I just couldn't think of anything else.. :/_**

**_I hope you guys haven't lost interest or faith in my story and will keep supporting it, despite me being so lazy and unstable lately._**

**_Well, this A/N have officially become boring and too long, so I'll just shut up now ;)_**

**_Overall else, enjoy this chapter ^^_**

* * *

The group flinched again, as another loud noise rang through the room. Gajeel's fight was still going on and most of them wondered how it went. The walls around the group once again whined in protests to the sudden disturbance. Their dim green colour shed a bit of dust, as the vibrations of the ongoing fight waved through them. Gray eyed them a glare that said 'Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!', shaking his head afterwards, as he thought the ridicules idea of walls having mouths. Pretty silly. He mentally slapped himself, as to focus on the task ahead, indicating it wasn't going to become any easier for the mages, and Leon..

Aforementioned vibrations rang through the hard stone floor, as small cracks formed themselves, telling the group Gajeel had once again destroyed something, which made all except Natsu, sweat-drop. For Natsu, destroying things was the norm and he didn't notice the loud sounds of walls being broken and floors being torn apart, which made the group, for the most part, face-palm. Why was the fire mage so... What was the word? The most absolute complete an utterly idiotic moron, ever stepping foot on this planet. Yes, that worked. At least for Gray.

The ice mage had once again lost his concentration, as insults directed towards a certain someone..*cough* Natsu! *cough*, had entered his focus and taken over. He once again shook his head, getting back in the game.

Gray's mind wondered yet again, only this time to Juvia. Was she safe? He wanted to find her. He wanted to make sure she was alright, but over all just have her around and question the guys who did this, why she deserved such treatment. The thought of not seeing the water mage ever again, made the heart sink in his chest. Lately, he quite frequently found his thoughts wonder to the bluenette, though he never showed it through is actions or words. Of course, she did irritate him most of the time, with her stalkerish behaviour and her constant calling of 'Gray-sama!'. He didn't see himself as her superior nor anyone she should look up to. He just wished she wouldn't belittle herself like that. It pained him to see her, see so little of herself. In his eyes, she was an amazing mage, not to mention a beautiful woman.

The ice mage's train of thought got interrupted, when a certain blond friend of his spoke to him.

"Are you okay, Gray?" Lucy asked. She sounded out of breath, but had kept telling Natsu she was alright.

The dark haired teen nodded, not wanting to share any of aforementioned thoughts. What was he just thinking?! All those embarrassing things about none other than the irritating Juvia. It almost sounded like he had feel-

The floor shook violently once again, making the group stumble a bit and find themselves in a new and unfamiliar room.

Just like the hall, the room looked old and worn out, but something caught the group's attention other than the space around them. Two small children sat on a couple of boxes, which was also placed around the room. First thing was the hair of the small humans, which oddly was pink and green. The eyes matched the hair, making them extremely creepy. The little girl eyed Lucy with an amused look, while the other, looked at the serious Ersa. The atmosphere was heavy, almost solid and Lucy couldn't help but shiver in the actually really cold house. Winter made it's presence known outside and the, not so well, walls welcomed the freezing air in, like friends at a tea party.

"Look brother, lowly insects made their way into our territory" The girl giggled cheerfully and pulled at the boy's jacket, as to get his attention. The green haired boy's lips cracked up into a smile, as he scanned the group before him.

"You're right sister, I don't like it, yet I think I'll play with them~" he smirked and planted a hand on top of the girl's head, patting it like she was a pet.

"No fair brother~ I wanna play too~" The much more pink haired girl's lips formed into a pout, showing she wasn't happy with the brother's words, frowning her brows, as she pulled harder on the boy's choice of clothing.

"Alright, I get it.. I'll let you play too~" The boy smiled to her and placed a finger on her bottom lip, which made the girl blush in a way a sister wasn't suppose to blush at her brother.

The girl then let out a shaky breath, showing she enjoyed his touch more then she should. His green eyes locked with hers and he gave her an extra smile before turning to the group of mages standing before them. His finger still being on the blushing girl's lip, he eyed each member of the enemy group, looking as if he was picking out who to prey upon.

"Brother~ I wanna kill them~" the girl stated, pressing herself closer to the boy with a hungry look in her pink eyes. The boy smirked at his sister's eagerness and ran a gentle hand through her hair, which she looked to enjoy even more.

"I know sister, I wanna kill them too, but even with the two of us, I'm not sure if we can take all of them.. Not that I'm doubting my or your ability, but I don't want you to get hurt.." He placed a kiss on her forehead and moved the finger on her lip, making her shiver. "Besides, Signe wants to meet the pure one."

A strange tone of amusement hitched his voice as he spoke the last sentence. His eyes now turned from the girl onto the group once again.

"Fine~ But I want to stay with brother.." she stated and clung to him, determined not to let go.

"That little-" Natsu's patience was up and he kept clenching and unclenching his hand, itching to hit something. His hair, not being as pink as the girl's, was messed up, making him look extra pissed off. Before he could take another step though, a hand placed itself on his stomach, holding him back.

The hand, belonging to a scarlet haired girl, pressed against the fire mage's torso, holding him back with no effort at all. The six-pack under Natsu's shirt tingled Erza's fingers, as he moved backwards, sending her a glare in the process.

"What are you doing, Erza?!" Natsu sneered, a little more violent than he wanted it, but didn't care at the moment. The S-Class mage eyed him for a second, before turning her attention back to the children. The seriousness in her eyes, made Natsu silent, eyeing her with caution, as he knew things were serious when she looked like that. Unconsciously, he moved around her back to then stand at her side, blocking Lucy and at the same time protecting the blond, even though that was a little too embarrassing to admit.

"You guys should move on, I'll take care of things here" Erza stated, shocking the group, who instantly began objecting to the idea.

"And leave you here to fight alone?! No!" Lucy protested.

"Heh, so confident.. I'll stay and fight with you.." Gray said amused somehow, even though inside he would rather go and look for a certain water mage.

"It's two against one, you know!" Leon stated shocked.

"Why should you have all the fun?!" Natsu complained, obviously not upset about the same thing as the rest.

"Shut up!" Erza voice rang through the dusty room, in that scary tone of her's, which made the group silent on the spot. "I'll do this and the rest of you, focus on finding Juvia!"

At the mention of the bluenette's name, Gray flinched, not having voiced her name since they talked to Levy. The urge to find her only getting stronger, he nodded and agreed with Erza.

"This is Erza we're talking about, do you guys really think she can't handle this on her own?" The black haired teen asked his friends, who suddenly looked sure of themselves again.

"Stripper-boy is right, we should get going" Leon stated and dug his hands in the pockets of the big hoddie.

"Shut up, you hovering idiot.." Gray commented the bad insult, but literally got ignored, as Leon had already made his way to the exit of the room.

Following Leon out of the room, the group left Erza on her own to deal with the children.

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. The fight between the scarlet haired woman and the two creepy children should've been well under way, yet everything was quiet and still. Even the sounds from Gajeel's fight had subsided and was now totally gone as well. The silent group made their way down the new found hallway and listened after even the slightest sound of battle. Not a thing was heard. Lucy looked worried over her shoulder, considering going back to check on the S-Class mage they left behind, but against her better judgement, kept walking with the others.

Natsu noticed his blond friend's uneasiness, yet couldn't think of anything he could say, that would make it better. Lucy was quite known for being a worry-wart about her friends and never know when to help and when to just have faith in the person.

It was weird though. Natsu felt strange about this whole thing and his instincts telling him to be careful, made the dragon-slayer slight uneasy as well. It was like everything was going just according to their plan, like he and his friends were moving into their trap without resistance. The feeling never left the pink haired teen, as they came to the end of the hallway, which by the way, was way too long to even fit in the house. An old wooden door announced it's presence in the wall, by swinging slightly open to then close again. A cold breeze forced it's way through small holes in the door, which made said door move in discomfort. Not having a door knob, the wooden object swung open and back again, without having a closing mechanism.

Gray let out a much irritated sigh and pushed through the door to the other side, the others following close behind. Yet another room, looking just like the previous one, made itself at home as their next destination. Old dusty walls, cold stone floor and several furniture placed about in no particular setting. Did someone actually live here?

The only exit to the room, was placed in the wall on the other side of the room, which was strange, considering the size of the square room. No windows, no insulation and no electricity, the only light source being the holes in the roof. What a dump..

Natsu, sensing something wrong once again, whipped around to look for the eyes he felt on him. Gray, apparently having the same feeling, copied Natsu's movements. Both Leon and Lucy, being completely confused by their actions, eyed the same spot the two male mages stared at. The entire group, flinching at the sudden voice filling the room, turned to the opposite direction, only to look at a woman, who was finding the whole situation amusing. Natsu, who recognised her, sneered and frowned at her presence in the room.

"What a lovely surprise! It's flame-boy and co.~" The woman's brown eyes scanned face after face until they landed on Leon, where they slightly widened in recognition.

"Who're you calling flame-boy?!" Natsu sneered, but still smirked in excitement at the upcoming fight. Lucy looked from the woman to Natsu and back, being fairly confused by the tone of being familiar with each other.

"You know her, Natsu?" the blond then asked and neared the fire mage. Both Gray and Leon waited for an answer for said question as well.

"She's the one who attacked Piercing-punk and me in Yuniha.." he stated and ignored the fact that no counter-insult came his way.

"Well then, I'll leave this to you then Chilly-breath" Gray smirked and started towards the exit, which he had been eyeing the whole time.

"Wha-?!" Natsu caught himself from yelling at the ice mage, as he thought he would rather handle this on his own anyway. He had a score to settle with the enemy in front of him and certainly wouldn't go easy on her, just because she was a woman.

"Gray! Don't go off on your own!" Lucy called out and attempted to follow him, just before getting cut off by the red haired woman, who looked surprisingly familiar.

Small stands of blond hair fell to the ground as the celestial wizard had barely dodged a katana, aiming for her throat. Lucy fell backwards and hit the ground, her face completely shocked that she was still unharmed and alive. Only inches from her legs, which were curled up under her, was the beautiful, slim sword, making it's way into the stone floor with ease. Long thin fingers rested on the sword's hilt. Fingers, which connected to a hand, belonging to the red haired woman, who's long hair got in her eyes.

"Damn, missed.." she lightly complained and pulled the sword out of the floor, just as easy as it went in.

"Lucy!" Natsu's distressed voice sounded throughout the room, seeming extremely worried and shocked. His usually dark eyes had in a way turned a couple of shades lighter, out of shock and with his hands being on fire, he ran towards the grown woman, mostly in a desperate attempt in getting her away from the blond before she got an opportunity to attack once again.

Gray, already gone from the room, quickly became forgotten, as the three remaining teens' attention was on the woman. Especially Leon's. The orange haired teen stared at the adult, trying to figure out where in the world he had seen her before, as she seemed oddly similar.

The woman jumped backwards, as Natsu's burning hand came a bit to close for comfort, but the amused smile never left her lips. Forgetting her for a moment, Natsu knelt down by Lucy to help her up.

"You okay?!" his eyes followed her every movement, almost searching for anything wrong even in the slightest.

"Yeah.. Somehow.." Lucy seemed confused by her own ability to stay alive just now. Despite being a bit out of it, she let herself be pulled up by the pink haired teen.

A violent shaken made Lucy stumble once again, only this time, pulling Natsu down with her, as their hands were still connected. The vibrations didn't seem to come from this room, which could only mean, Erza's fight had begun.

* * *

**_I just noticed.. I've been spelling Erza's name wrong for the entire story -.- I really don't have the energy to change it, so I'm just gonna use Erza from now on.. I'm stupid.._**

**_Oh and I've also noticed Happy's presence being completely gone -.- I just really don't know how to portray such a cheerful character, so I'm pushing him into the background, with only a few lines here and there, when absolutely necessary. I hope that doesn't bother anyone, as I know Happy has some fans out there.._**

**_Oh well.. I'll see you guys in the next chapter and it shouldn't take as long this time :)_**

**_See ya!_**


	17. Grey

_It was gloomy. The dark, grey sky shed tears in the sudden sadness of the small girl on the street below. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of what she had done. Why was it her? Why did the sky choose her as it's enemy? The gloomy atmosphere followed her everywhere. She was the one who made all around her shiver in the cold air, the rain brought with it. She was the one who got dirty looks from the people around as well. Telling her to just go away, with her bad behavior and gloomy aura. It wasn't fair. She only did what she thought was necessary at the time. But why? Why were those boys there? They came out of nowhere, so how was she supposed to know they'd be there? Calling her gloomy, ugly, stupid, among other things. She was used to that, but why? She wasn't supposed to be. Neel told her that. He said they were being idiots and usually chased them off, but not this time. Neel was gone. Not here anymore, and that was her fault. She's the one who made him go away. She didn't like thinking that, but according to him, it was so._

_Memories of _that _night, came rushing to the surface. His tired eyes. His words. The blood._

_The girl cried. She cried a lot lately. With her home, friend and almost sanity gone, she couldn't help it. Crying seemed like the only thing she could do._

_The rain coming from above, blended with her tears, making them invisible. The girl couldn't figure out if it was the water from the sky making her face wet or her continuously shedding tears. Things were hopeless, she was hopeless, everything was completely hopeless and unless she found a way to stop it, she wouldn't make it__._

_ Her mind wondered to her old classmates. Their smiles, their laughs, their chatting about unimportant things. One class especially, came to the sad girl's mind. A rainy day, much like any other. The teacher had told them to draw a thing they wanted. The girl had drawn herself, surrounded by friends, all smiling, all happy. That was her wish, a wish she much knew never would come true. But she hoped. Back then, hope was all she had. Hope helped her through her day. School wasn't nice. Nobody talked to her, looked at her or even acknowledge her presence at all. Neel wasn't there. He didn't go to school. She never figured out why, but every time she went off to that dreaded place, he just said goodbye at the front door of the orphanage. She didn't think to ask him. She didn't want to make him mad or upset. __When she thought about it, he probably would've told her the reason, but she never dared asking, so she never got to know._

_The drawing of herself and friends went unnoticed. The other children drew their own wishes. Most of them drew a weird looking thing, the girl didn't know what was. The round looking drawing made no sense to the girl. It's yellow color looked like something out of the fresh mind of a child, which it was. The teacher praised them, nodding when they told her; it would be great if it showed up. The girl didn't understand. What was that thing and why did she feel like it was something she would never get to see?_

_The sun. The teacher called it the sun, while praising them for the drawing they made. The girl had heard about it before. A shiny round ball in the sky, giving life, laughter and happiness to the people below. She had never seen it. It had always been raining. Always. There were no such thing as the sun or blue skies in her world, and she knew that better than anyone._

_The pouring rain snapped her out of past memories and back to the sad reality that was her life. It made her angry. At everybody, at the sky, at the world, but mostly at herself. She wanted it to stop, stop raining on her. Why would the sky insist on pouring water on her all the time? She wanted that same rain to just disappear forever, but it never did. Everybody blamed her. The other children, the adults, even Neel blamed her in the end. It hurt. Her body rejected the memories of Neel. She didn't want to remember the times with him anymore, not the bad ones, neither the good ones._

_The girl lifted her head, allowing the rain to wash her face._

_She thought about her name. Why was she called that? Who gave her that name? Why did they give her that name? Why any name at all? She didn't understand. Didn't they all hate her? Why would they care enough to give her a name?_

_It was probably her parents who gave her the name. That's what she thought anyway. They gave her away, but why? Was it that same reason? Because of the rain? That didn't seem fair. She couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault. At least, that's what she used to think, now she wasn't sure anymore._

_She wanted to disappear, but she had no place to disappear to. Did she want to get away from this town or the world all together? She didn't know that either. It was hard, thinking about all that stuff. _

_How long had she been standing there? It felt like days. The sky was a lighter grey than at night, so the girl assumed it was still daytime. No people on the street made the decision a bit hard to make. People had mostly left town. Some stayed behind out of sheer loyalty to their birth place, but the others had had enough of the rain, which constantly dropped here. It was because of her, she figured. That's why they hated her. She brought the rain, thus they hated her._

_That was the only thing that seemed fair to her. She brought the bad things, therefore they had the right to dislike her._

_She thought back to earlier that day. The boys who had teased her. They had made her angry. For once she wanted to fight back. It was unlike her, but she didn't care at that moment. She had felt this weird feeling in her body, like she could do anything she wanted in the dreadful rain. Like for once that rain wanted to help her. It was her's. The rain belonged to her, and she knew it. She had the strangest feeling she could ask the rain to do anything for her, like it was her friend, a thought that had never once crossed her mind before. It listened to her, did what she told it to._

_At that moment, everything happened all at once. She didn't she what happened, but in the next second the teasing boys layed on the ground, scared out of their mind. After that, she ran. What had happened, she didn't know. Only the feeling of doing something, was great. _

* * *

The shaking room, distracted Juvia. She had a feeling something was coming, coming real fast. Those things didn't really matter though, as she sat here with the only thing that did, Neel. His strong arms were planted around her, in a tight grip. He knew it too, something was coming for her, and he wouldn't for the life of him let her go. He guessed it was love. He felt the need to protect her and care for her, despite all she did to him in the past. He didn't much care. She was his, and no one else's.

"Juvia.." He whispered softly in her ear, making her shiver, much to her own surprise. She reacted to him, his words, his eyes, his voice. He was all and everything. Nothing more and nothing less. He was god, and he had cured her of her impure powers. He was right, and he was, as said before, everything to her.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. She felt like she should be doing something, but knew not what. It was strange, everything seemed out of place, but she knew _she_ was in the right place. With Neel, that's were she belonged, right? She couldn't question him! He would get upset, angry and possibly hateful once again. She couldn't risk that, not again. She couldn't lose him a second time.

Then, what was this feeling? It felt like dread, fear, sadness and loss all blended together. She was scared, of losing Neel, of making him angry, of letting him go, but also, she was scared of him. He seemed fine, yet ready to kill if necessary. She was scared of being taking away from the pure, yet scared of staying. She was scared of the unknown coming for her, yet curious of what it would be. She was scared of losing those precious to her, yet knew they were already gone. She didn't remember anything about anyone. All that came to mind was Neel, and the time she spent with him.

The feeling kept bugging her. Who was making her feel this way, and why wouldn't they stop? Why was it even important? She didn't need to know, did she? It came to her, the color grey. Grey skies, grey days, grey eyes. Grey eyes? No, that wasn't it. It was different, but she didn't know. The water from the sky, the grey cloud shedding tears. It was a cold color.

The cold. Water. Ice. Gray.

Her eyes snapped open in shock. She moved violently in Neel's grip and let out a shriek when he refused to let go. She had to find him! She had to know if he was alright! Why wouldn't Neel let her?

"Juvia, what are you doing?!" Neel let out a irritated sneer before gripping her tighter, not letting her get away.

"Neel-kun, Juvia has got to go!" She yelled panicked. Gray had to be here! He was here for her!

Everything about that mage came back to her. His dark hair, his small scar, his dark blue eyes, his smile. There was something she couldn't see though. Had Gray been alone? She didn't think so, but when she tried recalling anyone beside him she came up empty. It didn't really matter right now. The guy she loved was Gray, not Neel, and she was torn by that fact. Neel was pure, but Gray was her savior.

"Juvia, you're gonna stay here, understand?!" Neel was panicked, yet furious at the same time. What made his property act up like this?

"Juvia have to find Gray-sama!" the bluenette let out loudly, while fighting Neel's grip.

Gray was important enough to fight for, but wasn't Neel too? Neel helped her trough all the hard times as a child, but Gray made her see the light for the very first time. She loved Neel, but she loved Gray as well. Not the same way though. She had to find Gray this moment and know he was alive and well. Her train of thought didn't make much sense, not even to herself, but she knew she had to go.

"Gray-sama? You're not going anywhere! I love you and we're gonna make the world a better place together!" Neel yelled and gripped Juvia's wrist so hard, she let out a yelp of pain.

As Juvia kept fighting, Neel's hand once again landed on her forehead.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed the name just before going completely quiet. She didn't move an inch and soon she relaxed in Neel's arms once again. At that moment, door to the long hallway burst open, making it shatter because of it's poor state.

"Juvia!" a much familiar voice sounded.

Gray stood by the broken door, panting like crazy over his sprint down the hall when he heard the water mage's scream. His dark blue eyes searched the room, until they landed on the two.

He eyed the whole scene with angry eyes. Neel's left arm was tightly wrapped around Juvia's torso, while his right hand was placed on her forehead. Juvia's eyes were empty, emotionless, yet looking incredibly sad. Her body was full of bruises and cuts and her short blue hair was messed up. Her broken leg was almost as blue as her hair, leaving the ice mage to believe something was seriously wrong with it. It turned Gray's stomach to see her like that and he glared at the guy holding her.

"You Bastard.." Gray clenched his fist, as he slowly went towards the two. The cold surrounding his body was making the air around him visible, as his eyes was filled with so much rage, he was ready to kill..

* * *

_**Hey..**_

_**So.. Here we go;**_

_**I know this chapter is just as late as the last one was, and I'm incredibly sorry about that, but I have had the worst month of my life.**_

_**First of all, I got fired.. Don't ask me why, 'cause I honestly don't know myself, They just fired off an excuse about saving money for the company or something, which I know was a lie, because they have like 14 other workers! It really sucked -.-**_

_**Second of all, I got sick.. Throat was hurting, fever was running and I had a really lousy time.. If you've noticed, I get sick a lot and the reason for that is, I've got a low immune system, so I easily get sick -.-  
**_

_**Third of all, my best friend decided to kiss me and tell me he liked me, but it turned out he regretted it all and went back to his girlfriend, which he had broken up with at the time, but they got back together quickly enough, leaving me completely confused and depressed..(I know it sounds like something from a t.v drama, but it's all completely true)**_

_**To top it off, my cat decided to pee on my favorite shirt, so I had to throw it out -.-**_

_**On the bright side though (didn't think there would be one?) I got a new laptop from my dad, which is awesome 'cause the old one was a piece of shit. Now I get to burn it :)**_

_**Oh well, hoped you liked the chapter, even though the end became a bit rushed and kinda weird.**_

_**I really hope the next chapter isn't gonna be this late, but I really can't promise anything, with all the shit going on in my life right now. Pray for it being soon, okay?**_

_**Btw, the review **_**_button looks really pretty today, doesn't it? Click it and it will be very happy, I promise you ;)_**


	18. His feelings

She watched them leave through the worn out door, sighing a relieved breath as she turned back to look at the enemy children. Having forced her friends to go on without her, Erza smiled, not having to worry about them any more.

"If you think your little friends are save, you're sadly mistaken.." The boy spoke, as he continued patting his sister's head. A familiar set of chills rushed through Erza's body. She didn't know why, but she got the feeling the boy was speaking the truth, as far as he knew. Why was this uncommon feeling hitting her? Why was she suddenly so uneasy about the whole situation they had gotten themselves into?

"They're all gonna die~" the girl giggled, holding her small hand over her mouth, "Die die die die die die~" She sang continuously, obviously amused.

"You don't know who you're talking about, I have complete faith in my friends" Erza stated, not looking happy at all. Her scarlet hair laid flat on her armor covered back, while clenched fists hung by her sides.

"Faith, such a ridiculous concept. You believing in them, is not gonna make them any safer or less in danger" the small boy stated, looking disappointed by his opponent.

A sword appeared by Erza's hand and now rested in her clenched fist. She had to figure out a way to win this fight without hurting her adversaries, as they were after all, just children. That thought in mind, wasn't like the S-class mage. Being a child does not excuse evil or cruel actions done, but as she yet didn't know if these kids had done such, she couldn't assume their guilt to be real. Therefore, the lowering of her sword was a necessity.

"Afraid are we? Pathetic" the boy scoffed and released himself from the sister's grasp, much to her dismay. "Trust me when I say, for some of them, we might have done them a favor" he continued, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Erza frowned, both in confusion, but also distrust.

"One of your so called 'friends', might get some good out of this.. I mean, it's been so long since they last met each other" He laughed cheerfully, drunk by the sheer ecstasy of having an interesting secret, his enemy would die to know.

"Met who? Who are you talking about?!" Erza's eyebrow twitched in irritation and the demanding tone didn't help the situation.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out about, 'cause you're gonna be dead by the chance arrives!" He laughed evilly and turned to his sister. "You stay back sister, I'll handle this one"

A couple of dark green eyes landed on Erza, which made her shiver quite a bit, as a teethy smirk followed. A wave of white light engulfed the entire room, swallowing both children and Erza.

The first thing that came was an enchanting heat. A warmth the crimson haired mage wouldn't soon forget. It felt nice, yet rushed, like it was trying to get away from something. She couldn't see anything. Everywhere, it was white, empty and kind of shallow. The nice heat became colder by the second and soon it was being replaced by an intense cold. The cold had overwhelmed the summery feel. Colors of grey spread throughout the white space and took over it's nice and heated presence.

It felt like.. Gray?

The feel of Gray's magic-power was all over the place. Mixed in with, what felt like sorrow and dread, was that horrible grey color. Why was Gray's magic-power here? He should have gone on with the others. Was he here? What was he doing?

And there it was.. Juvia.

A little spec of ocean blue cut through the grey sadness, only that blue color looked even more sad. It was worn out, tired of fighting the grey, about to give up. The grey was wearing it out, pushing it back to were it came from. The sound of dropping rain could be heard far away, giving off the grey feeling, feeding it, encouraging it to get rid of the fighting blue light.

Gray's magic-power only grew stronger by the second and was causing the spec of blue a great deal of encouragement as well. It was like a war. The blue being small, but still able to fight against the enormous grey.

_What's going on? Where am I?_

Erza looked around herself. Only grey could be seen, only cold could be felt and only the silent dropping of rain could be heard. Other than that, Gray's feelings was all over the place. His sadness, his anger, mostly an unfamiliar feeling coursing around, which Erza's knew she had felt herself, at some points in her life. Even now.

Love.

Cheesy as it may sound, the feeling of love coursed around, unable to settle down on one person. Was this really Gray's feelings? It seemed unlikely, but possible none the less. Stranger things had happened for Erza, so she wouldn't be surprised if she was floating around in Gray's mind right now. But why Gray? He wasn't here right now. How come she could feel him so close by. An illusion?

Suddenly, Gray's presence vanished completely, leaving Erza mighty confused. The grey color grew darker, swallowed up the little blue light and mercilessly drowned it in darkness. Juvia's feel was gone as well and by that time, everything seemed much colder.

The color around the S-class mage grew darker still, while the rain in the background also felt much more distant.

**_Erza.._**

_That voice! It can't be.._

**_I knew it was you.. What are you doing_ _here?_**

A grown figure stepped through the darkness, walking towards her with slow cautious steps.

_You.. It really can't be.._

* * *

Her flaming red hair once again got in her eyes, as she looked at him. He had grown so much. She hadn't seen him for so long, which by the time had been her choice. She thought it over once again. Had she done the right thing back then? Yes, it seemed so. Now he was friends with those disgusting creatures. They had ruined him even more than he already was. Why? She asked herself. Was she to blame? Or could she escape the guilt by pushing it on to the man who was with her that time. He had some of the blame as well. He wanted to do it, just was much as she did, but some how people seemed to think it was her fault anyway.

Another flaming hand got dodged, as she jumped back a bit to get out of the person's reach. What a sight. That gross power almost touched her, making her impure once again. Neel-sama would be angry. She couldn't let that happen.

"Get that disgusting hand away from me!" Signe yelled, making a face in the process. Natsu smirked at getting so close, but was still irritated by the fact he hadn't hit her yet.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, as she came running with a big bull behind her. Only telling the fire mage she had summoned one of her so called 'spirits', in this case, a pervert.

"Lucy-san, I see you have a nice body again today~!" the bull commented, making the blond sweat-drop.

"What's her deal? Every time she attacks, she always backs off if I come close to touching her" Natsu complained loudly. Lucy, at his side, was out of breath, therefore didn't answer him. Her eyes focused on Leon for a bit, who hadn't moved at all. He was just standing there, staring at the woman, looking quite confused. His red hair swayed a bit, as the wind forced it's way in from the unstable walls.

_I can't put my finger on it.._

He shook his head clear of thoughts and wondered to Natsu's side as well.

"So, what do we do?" he asked surprisingly calm, despite their circumstances.

"I think it would be best if one of us found Gray" Lucy said, looking worried for the ice mage, only to hear Natsu's scoff.

"Ha! That bastard can take care of himself"

A katana was within their vision in seconds, only this time the blond wasn't the target. The two mages jumped aside, but Leon, who shamefully enough wasn't that good at combat, wasn't fast enough and got cut by the arm. Blood immediately flowed out slowly, as the big, but not serious, cut became visible on his arm. Signe somehow seemed shocked by her actions, but shook her head.

"Leon!" Lucy yelled concerned, as Natsu proceeded with attacking the woman. The red haired teen's hand quickly shot to his arm.

"Why didn't you move, you idiot?!" Natsu sneered, in the middle of an attack.

Leon didn't answer, he didn't even move or seem to bother with the new cut in his arm, he just continued to stare at the woman. Lucy's eyes traveled between them. They did look similar, frightening so.

_it can't be.._

"Fight me properly, you witch!" Natsu complained to the woman, who suddenly looked amused again, as if she had finally settled down an argument inside herself.

"There there little one, calm down, there's enough to go around" she laughed, making Natsu basically red with anger.

"Why are you doing this?! What is it you're hoping to accomplish?!" Lucy asked suddenly, which made Signe silent.

"Why? Why are we doing this? It's simple really, we just want to get rid of all you impure little abominations, that's all" she smiled and waved her katana around a bit, making Natsu keep his distance.

Lucy only got to make a face of the woman's explanation, before said woman got hit by a couch. Yes, a couch. Both Natsu and Lucy stared with big eyes, only to turn and look at Leon, who seemed to be the one who had thrown the furniture. His eyebrows were frowned angrily as he panted a bit, more out of shock than anything.

A loud bang was heard when the woman, plus couch, hit the wall, which caved in around her. Rubble flooded the floor, making it's way over to Natsu's feet.

"Nice one.." Natsu mumbled and kicked a piece of wood by his foot.

"I-indeed" it sounded from the hole in the wall, which allowed the cold winter air full access to the house. Lucy stared at the rising woman, both ready and frightened a bit.

"You haven't changed, have you? Still using that devilish power" The woman mumbled, which made Leon's eyes widen in shock.

_It can't be.._

"What are you doing here?!" he suddenly sneered, clenching his fist even tighter.

"None of your business, you worthless child!" she sneered back, making the red haired teen flinch. He closed his eyes a moment to calm himself, to then glare at her.

"It is my business, and you know it!"

"Ha! What do you know?! You haven't been anything but naïve! You and that worthless old man!"

Leon twitched. It looked kind of disturbing to Lucy, as he looked either really sad or really angry. She choose to go with angry as a death glare got sent the woman's way.

"Don't you dare speak of him that way, you incompetent bitch!"

"You should be lucky he's dead!" she continued, unaware of Leon's anger.

Said teen let out a shaky breath. His hand slowly moved upwards and silently hovered from his body. His face hidden behind a curtain of red hair, he gritted his teeth.

Natsu watched confused, but aware of the danger he would be in if he should approach Leon. Lucy on the other hand, was perfectly aware of the situation and looked on horrified, afraid of Leon's next move.

As the red head clenched his teeth even harder, a small, almost invisible, tear rolled down his cheek, which was the final clue to Lucy.

"No Leon don't-" She tried, but to late.

_I'm sorry old man.._

The hovering hand got clenched to a fist and soon a painful sound came from the woman, who suddenly moved weirdly. Her red hair got in her eyes once again, as her body bent down towards the ground, all the while she let out a painful whimpering, begging him to stop. The begging didn't only come from Signe though, as Lucy kept shouting for him to stop. Natsu went from shocked to enraged and soon found himself running for Leon, set on stopping him.

Leon however, didn't hear any of them. His mind was so far gone, all he heard was his own heartbeat and a much disappointed sigh, which oddly enough, wasn't his own.

* * *

**_Two words; Writers block_**

**_It sucks big time to have it. I know I use that excuse a lot, but it's true. Once I'm out of my writers zone, I seriously can't write anything and it not only stories, even my homework gets neglected. My imagination completely leaves me and I can do nothing to stop it. But enough of that._**

**_So hey, how've you been? (Is how've even a word?)_**

**_Guess what? I'm sick (again), this time thankfully no fever, but still a runny nose and coughing -.- (I'm gonna have trouble sleeping tonight)_**

**_Well, what'u think about this, what is it?, Month's chapter? Please make the review button happy, by clicking it and the more you write, the happier it gets, plus I get the enjoyment of reading them ^^_**

**_Ah~ I want ice cream.._**

**_See ya :D _**


	19. One of us

_**I have been planning this chapter since the beginning and I have to warn you guys; it may be a bit shocking.. Maybe.**_

_**Oh, and I'm sorry if they are being OOC :/**_

_**Alright, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)**_

* * *

It went slow. The time and movements around her, went oddly slow. The room was cold. The winter lived on mercilessly outside. She was shaking, but be it of the sight before her or the shivering cold from outside, she did not know. Her breath was shaking, as well as the hands she was staring at. The awfully red stained hands. Blood stained, though not her own. Her chocolate brown eyes, filled with tears, looked at the body laying at her knees. Sobbing escaped her lips, as she quickly, but carefully swept her blond hair from her face. She then pulled the still warm boy to her and embraced his motionless body.

"Natsu.." her voice was low, but audible, as she continued to silently cry, "pl-"

An amused chuckle cut her off, which made the blond's eyes shift from the unmoving boy in her arms, to the seemingly banged up woman further ahead. The mage frowned. She had never been this angry before and that chuckle only made her rage even worse.

"Dead, is he?" the woman asked, clearly amused.

"No! He can't be dead! He's fine, you'll see! Right?!" She turned her head to look at the other boy by her side. He did nothing, but shake silently as well.

* * *

_10 minutes earlier.._

"You stupid idiot!"

The newly formed bump on Leon's head throbbed, as Natsu's fist had only seconds earlier, connected with the red head's skull.

"Get out of my way, Natsu!" Leon sneered loudly, pushing the fire mage with an elbow to get closer to the shaking woman a bit further away. Said mage didn't move though and stood in his way.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsu sneered, as he held on to the red haired teen, who insisted on attacking the woman once again.

"Natsu, Leon! Look out!" Lucy screamed, as she came running. A foot came flying, hitting Natsu in the face, which sent him flying several feet away. Where afterwards Leon was forced to the ground by a couple of hands. The limbs with five fingers, held him down with such force, he had trouble even moving. His surprised eyes met a couple of brown ones, staring at him with rage of the maddening kind.

"How dare you!? How dare you use that ungodly power on me, you insignificant little bug!" Signe screamed, as she shook Leon by the shirt, or in this case, his hoddie.

A little distance from them, Natsu stood up from his little ride and frowned at the scene. He really wanted to just get this over with, but as Leon and the woman seemed to have unfinished business, it became a bit harder to work out.

"I get it," Leon chuckled to her, as he took hold of her wrist to force her hand off him, "You're just pissed, because you can't control my power" he smirked. Signe made a face that indicated he was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"I don't need to control such an unsightly power!" She sneered.

"Yosha!" Natsu broke in and went straight for the woman, who looked up and frowned at him, clearly not finding the situation amusing anymore. Natsu, who didn't use his flames at the moment, reached out after her face with a clenched fist. The red haired woman jumped backwards avoiding Natsu's hand, getting off Leon in the process.

"Natsu, stay out of this!" The non-mage teen sneered at the mage one. Red eyebrows got frowned, as Natsu just snickered and ignored his request.

"Leon, please stop! You promised your master didn't you?!" Lucy yelled, with tears in her eyes once again. She had been crying a lot lately.

"Tch!" Leon could see her point. He had indeed promised master Dunner, he would never use his power on a human or an animal for that matter. What exactly had he done? He blacked out a minute and didn't know of his own actions, next thing he knew, Natsu had hit him over the head. He had now betrayed master Dunner. He never wanted to do that.

"Ha! That foolish old man made you promise not to use your power to it's full potential? I've always hated you, but at least I would've teached you the right way to gain power!" Signe stated hatefully and scanned Leon's face thoroughly.

"Ne Leon," Lucy had made her way closer to the red haired teen and now whispered to him, "Do you know her?"

Leon looked uncomfortable for a minute, to then sigh deeply, "She's my mother."

Both Natsu and Lucy let their jaws hit the floor simultaneously. Both with big eyes and shocked facial expressions.

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-what?! Your mother?! What is she doing here?! Why is she the enemy?! Why are we fighting her?! What is going on?!" Lucy freaked by herself, as Natsu looked both confused and a bit torn on what to do.

"That's your mother?" He then asked, relatively calm.

"Biological speaking, yes, but she hasn't been my mother since I was five" Leon sighed, as the three of them somehow ignored the woman at this moment.

"Cute, but now it's time to die" Signe stated, as she suddenly set off from the ground and basically flew towards them, sword in hand.

"Taurus!" Lucy swung the bull's key once and the big figure now stood in front of both Natsu and Leon, blocking the woman's attack. The cow bell around the spirit's neck chimed, as he smirked to Lucy, seeking approval.

"Yeah, you did well" Lucy sweat-dropped and looked to the two boys. For some reason, they were still whispering to each other in secret, about god knows what, which made the blond sigh in disappointment.

"Celestial spirits, huh? Rare these days." Signe said thoughtfully, speaking to no one in particular, "No matter, they are as much filthy magic as the rest."

"Now's our chance Taurus" Lucy shouted, as the two boys had only now figured out how things were going. Lucy smiled, as she pointed the key towards Signe, which got the bull in motion. Taurus 'mooed' and reached after the red haired woman's arm, which he then grabbed. Signe looked mortified by the touch and quickly lifted her katana from the big ax, from which it had been blocked just a second ago. The blade reached Taurus' arm, which it stabbed. Taurus' cow face curled into an expression of pain, where after he let go of Signe's arm. Said woman quickly jumped away from the bull, who now bled from the limb that had grabbed her in the first place.

"H-how.. Dare you?! You've defiled me! I'm impure!" Signe suddenly stated screaming, as she ran frustrated hands through her long hair, "You'll pay!"

Signe reached her empty hand out, which she pointed towards Taurus. The bull then suddenly stopped his his tracks and turned towards Lucy. His eyes being completely empty, he swung his ax at Lucy, who was shocked at first, but smirked.

"Lucy!" Natsu called her name, sounding concerned.

"That won't work on me!" Lucy smiled and swung Taurus' key once again, "Forced closure!"

And the bull was gone, along with his ax. Taurus shined golden for a minute, to then start vanishing. Lucy silently apologized, while keeping a sharp eye on Signe. Natsu relaxed once again. He remembered Lucy saying something about reaching a new level with her spirits after their trip to Galuna island, but he had forgotten. Lucy could take care of herself most of the time, alias, she didn't need his help. But that didn't stop him from wanting in on the fight.

"Yosh! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu shouted, clearly excited. As flames surrounded his whole body, his eyes shone a mixture of anger and amusement.

"I would be careful with those flames, if I were you" Signe smirked and raised her hand towards him. The flames gave a flicker, to then start acting out of their own accord, or in this case, Signe's. Natsu then knew, he had once again made a mistake. The spreading fire made it's way towards Lucy in a rapid speed.

"You made me impure! You'll pay!" Signe screamed, as her hand followed the flames on their journey towards the blond. Lucy looked frightened on the incoming flames, then on Natsu, who seemed panicked at the moment.

"Lucy!" He struggled and kept concentrated eyes on the flames, who refused listening to him, "Dammit! I.. Can't stop them!"

They were gonna hit, and when they did, both Natsu and Lucy widened their eyes in shock. The impact hit him harder then he would've thought, but as the knees buckled under him, he was still satisfied with his choice. Leon kneeled down in pain, as he had stepped in front of Lucy, taking the flames in her stead.

"Foolish boy, you'll just be first then!" Signe sneered, as she clenched her hand tight, making the flames more intense. Leon didn't make a sound though, but the pain showed clear on his face.

"Leon!" Lucy called out, clearly shocked still. Natsu on the other hand, was silent as his flames continued to eat away on the red head.

"AHHHH!" the fire mage suddenly yelled out, being consumed by his anger towards the woman, "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!"

Signe's eyes widened in surprise, as the controlled flames was acting up again, only this time it wasn't her doing. The air fed fire was surrendering their torture of Leon and quickly made their way back to their original owner, where as they vanished, to the big shock of Signe. How did he do it?! Those flames were under her control, how did he manage to stop them?!

"I'm gonna beat the crap outta you~!" Natsu sneered, despite it being a woman he was talking to. His previous enemies had all been male, so if he ended up hurting her more, so be it. He was to angry to care about the consequences, which was very like him. Next thing, he was off. The fire mage had made it to Signe within seconds, only showing how fast he usually was. His fist connected with her stomach, making her lose the air in her lungs. Careful not to use magic this time, the pink haired teen went in for another attack. Next hit collided with her jaw, which sent her hovering a bit from the ground. He kept on beating, as Leon and Lucy watched.

"Leon, you alright?!" it sounded from his blond friend, which made Natsu's eyes travel to her and the red head. Leon had collapsed down on all four, panting, sweating and coughing, as he fought to stand once again. This made Natsu retreat from his fierce beating of the woman, known as Leon's mother and go back to the two.

"You protected me~" Lucy whined, as she struggled to help Leon back on his feet. The red head just smiled and kept an eye on Natsu, who watched him silently as well.

"Am I.. Really your f-friend?" He then asked Natsu, who had called him that only moments earlier.

Natsu actually looked offended, but then suddenly grabbed Leon's arm and pulled him on his feet.

"What are you talking about? You're one of us, you idiot!" Natsu said quietly, not looking at his injured friend. Leon only stared, baffled. His eyes then travelled to Lucy, who gave him a crooked thumbs-up and nodded, "An ally of Fairy Tail!"

Leon didn't have time to respond though, as a laugh cut off their little scene. Signe had raised from her rest after Natsu's fierce handy-work and now laughed maddening, despite her being pretty beat up.

"How touching," she wiped some hair out of her eyes and scanned her enemies' faces, "I suppose, I have to end it now. I have important business to take care of for Neel-sama, so I can't waste time here anymore."

Her hand traveled to the belt of her torn kimono, where from she pulled out a tiny bottle of liquid. Natsu immediately smelled danger coming from the little flask and his instincts kicked in without warning. The red haired woman pulled the slim katana to her chest, where she collided the small bottle with it. The transparent fluid stained the blade, which made it reflect the light of the grey sky outside, making it's way down trough the hole in the ceiling.

"Poison~" Signe sighed, clearly satisfied with herself, "you'll die within five minutes" she smirked.

"Oi, don't get cut by that sword" Natsu's voice was low and threatening, as he warned them. Lucy nodded, having Leon's arm around her shoulder, holding him up.

They watched, as the enemy woman began to move. The poisonous blade got positioned beside her cheek, the sharp side pointing upwards. It was a sword stance, which meant she had real sword technics up her sleeve. When she suddenly vanished from her spot, the three teens looked frantically around for her. Within seconds, she was right in front of Natsu, who barely got ready to dodge before she swung.

"Pay back time" she smirked, as the blade circled around her in speed, non-human like. Natsu bowed down quickly, only allowing the blade to cut a couple strands of pink hair. The blade was soon on the attack again, but luckily for Natsu, he barely managed to dodge every time it got close to cutting him.

"Natsu, look out behind you!" Lucy screamed, as Signe had managed to get behind the fire mage, as fast as she was. It was almost slow-motion when the sharp blade made it's way into Natsu's arm. His face slowly curled into an expression of pain, as his hand automatically shot to the injury.

"Dammit, to fast~" He almost whispered, as he backed away from the clearly amused woman, still holding on to his arm. Signe rested the blade on her shoulder as she watched Natsu's worried friends aid to his side. He would die soon enough, but that wouldn't stop her from dealing a finishing blow. She set in motion and chuckled when she saw the puzzled face of Leon's, as he tried figuring out a solution.

The red haired teen looked back on Lucy, who had tripped on her way, but was in the process of digging trough her keys to save Natsu. Said fire mage had gone numb and couldn't move.

_She won't make it in time! _

He would have to do something, so he ran for Natsu, set on saving him no matter what.

The sword made contact. Natsu's eyes were wide with absolute shock, as blood stained his cheek. He stared at the woman, then on his new friend. Blood dripped slowly from the blade, making it's way into the boy. The tip sticking out on the other side, could been seen in the left side on his chest, telling Natsu it had stabbed the heart. Leon hovered over him, as he himself had fallen to the floor when his legs had given out from the poison. Leon smiled though, which was weird, considering he had been stabbed by a poisonous blade, through the heart.

"Y-you idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu shouted, completely freaking out. Lucy, a couple of meters away from the boys, stared, mortified. Signe seemed surprised she hadn't hit her target, but was satisfied with the result anyway. She withdrew the blade from her 'son' and snickered. Figuring she would give them a moment, she backed off.

"N-Natsu.." Leon's eyelids flickered, as he fought to stay awake. He felt his legs buckle under him and soon he was falling. He ended up in Natsu's arms, as said fire mage had gotten up to catch him.

"Why'd you do that?!" the pink haired teen sneered, as he laid the other down. Lucy, who had gotten up ran to their side. Blood made it's way out of the wound in Leon's chest, as the teen coughed, making the same liquid flood from his mouth as well.

"Leon, hang in there!" Lucy whined, as she brushed red hair out of his eyes.

"I'm.. Sorry, I.. C-can't" the red head stuttered, but got cut of by a furious Natsu.

"Shut up! You're not dying, so just shut up!" The fire mage yelled, feeling mighty tormented at the moment.

"Looks like.. I won't b-be able.. to, go back.. with you.. guys~" Leon chuckled, as a small drop of blood rolled down his cheek from the corner of his mouth.

"I swear, if you die, I'll kill you!" Natsu sneered, as he clenched his fist, scratching the floor in the process, "You don't get to be the hero and then just die on us! You don't get to die now!"

"I.. R-really wanted to.. B-Be one of.. you guys.." He smiled, but rolled his face into a sad expression, ignoring Natsu's protest.

"What are you talking about?! You are one of us! Been so from the start!" Lucy said quietly, as she looked at his tired eyes, with tears in hers, for the around fifth time today, "You were becoming one of us when we met, when you fought with Natsu, when you told me about you're past, when you worried about Levy-chan, when you saved our lives just now.." she continued, sobbing, "You are already-"

"L-Lucy..Thanks.." He then turned his head to Natsu, who had become quiet, but was shaking. His eyes were hidden behind a curtain of pink hair, refusing to look at the dying teen.

"Natsu.. don't waste.. my noble sacrifice b-by dying.. of t-that stupid.. poison.. You hear?" His voice had become weak and rusty, as his smile had vanished as well.

"Noble, my ass.." Natsu responded quietly, stilled not looking up, "I would've been fine, asshole"

"Heh.. Lucy.." He looked at the blond once again, with a smile on his lips, "He's.. A keeper"

Despite their situation, Lucy blushed, but smiled to him as a reply. Sudden pain washed over the red head face and his smile disappeared again.

"T-Thanks.. you.. guys.."

The life in his eyes slowly began to dim, as he sighed a last breath. Empty eyes now looked to the ceiling, as a last glimmer of hope shone in those insanely green eyes.

"Leon?" Lucy's smile vanished as quickly as it came and she put her hands on his chest to shake him awake, not caring that she stained her hands with his blood, "Leon?! You there? Leon!" she only shook him harder and harder, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Natsu gritted his teeth, as he let her do whatever she wanted. She then planted her arms around the still warm body and embraced his unmoving corpse.

"Natsu.." her voice was low, but audible, as she continued to silently cry, "pl-"

An amused chuckle cut her off, which made the blond's eyes shift from the unmoving boy in her arms, to the seemingly banged up woman further ahead. The mage frowned. She had never been this angry before and that chuckle only made her rage even worse.

"Dead, is he?" the woman asked, clearly amused.

"No! He can't be dead! He's fine, you'll see! Right?!" She turned her head to look at the other boy by her side. He did nothing, but shake silently as well, "Natsu pease! You gotta help hi-"

"Lucy.." The fire mage's voice shut her up. He sounded on the verge of breaking and not in the 'breaking down crying' kind of way. It sounded menacing and threatening. When he looked up, Lucy had to hold back a shriek of fright. Natsu's eyes were so filled with rage, they had pure killing intent in them.

"He was your son.." It was near a whisper, making it impossible for Signe to hear it, "he was your family.."

The fire mage stood up, much to the surprise of both the females watching him. He was poisoned, how could he just stand up like that? He should've been unable to move by now.

"You'll pay for making him suffer like that~" he sneered, clearly enraged by now. Flames suddenly stood out everywhere, making the entire room shake with overbearing magic power.

"YOU'LL PAY!"

* * *

**_Holy crap, that was long and sad and awesome and tiring and just plain annoying as well!_**

**_So, Leon's gone ;( See that one coming? _**

**_Well, as I said in the start of the chapter, I had this planned out for a really long time, so no backsies.. Did you guys hate it? I hope not.._**

**_Please review and tell me what you thought of Leon's death and just plain out what you thought of the whole chapter, I need feedback. Plus I enjoy reading your reviews._**

**_I'll see you guys, in next chapter ^^_**


	20. A Flower Blooms In The Darkness

**_Hello there :)_**

**_Now we're down one OC, and as sad as that may be, we must move on with the story, so enjoy this next chapter :)_**

**_Hurrah for finally hitting 20!_**

**_(Wrote this weeks ago :S)_**

* * *

The cold air ironically spread like wildfire, freezing the walls, the misplaced furniture and the small water particles in the air, which was impressive enough for the naked eye. The mage's right hand's fist connected with the left's palm, making up his usual stance for ice making. He sent warning eyes to the subject of his anger, who happened to be holding the subject of his worry. This scene made something in him tighten and sting in his chest. The girl of his guild was severely injured and barely conscious. This only made his anger towards her carrier even greater.

"Get your hands off her~" The mage sneered threateningly, his voice low and enraged. The only response he got, was a couple of confused eyes from the other boy, who disturbingly enough, looked just like him.

"One of the intruders, I presume?" Neel observed and removed his hand from the unconscious girl's forehead, where after he placed it around her body in a protective manner. "I wont let you defile her anymore, you impure abomination!"

The ice mage took a step back out of sheer confusion. How could this stranger look so much like him? How could he assume, he would do anything to hurt the water mage? Gray were staring at the two teens further ahead, his eyes filled with both worry, anger and pain mixed in as well. He felt kind of.. hurt? Why, he didn't know, but what he did know, was that he was going to bring Juvia back with him, even if he had to remove the boy holding her, by force.

"Defile her? What are you talking about, dammit?!"

His voice echoed throughout the basically empty room, awaking the various of the pestering rats and unwanted animals in the rotten walls, making them squirm around. Another unexpected sound filled the room soon after. Only this noise wasn't a bad sign. Mumbling coughs and whispers came from the bluenette girl in Neel's arms.

"Juvia!" Both teenage boys called out simultaneously, both obviously worried. Dark blue eyes came into view, as she slowly opened them up. Neel was over her in a second, hugging her tightly, completely forgetting he was in fact, the one who made her faint in the first place. His hand traveled from her waist, to her face in mere seconds and greeted her confused look with a bright smile. Gray on the other hand, reached out his hand, while continuously calling her name. When the water mage's eyes landed on Gray, he smiled relieved, only to then be surprised by her look of unrecognize.

"Ju-" he didn't get to finish, before the entire room started shaking. An overwhelming amount of magic power suddenly engrossed all three of them. Gray, who had felt this particular presence before, instantly knew who it came from. An old, almost broken, window shackled to pieces and covered the floor in deadly shards of class. Gray cussed to himself, as he turned to look behind him.

"What is that idiot doing~?" He mumbled quietly and once again looked to Juvia's shocked eyes and Neel's protective hold on her.

_Can't let him show me up.. _

* * *

The room was burning. Literally on fire. As the blond desperately clung to the now cold boy in her arms, the fire spread still, yet didn't face her at all. One who was surprised though, was the older woman in the room. While holding a bloody katana, she looked on, as the very being before her, no longer was a teenage boy, but a monster. Sharp teeth, burning hands and eyes, and a great amount of rage, all took place on the fire mage's body.

"W-What the hell are you?!" Signe panicked, all the while backing slowly away from the burning teen.

"Natsu Dragneel, a Fairy Tail mage!" The living bonfire stated, while slowly taking steps towards her. She, in her panicked state, quickly backed up, having a frightful look in her eyes.

"S-Stay away!" She stuttered, clearly frightened. The smoke hanging from her mouth had burned up, do to the fire rising around her. Ashes from said cigarette, landed on the floor in a pretty little pile. Sweat formed on her forehead, as she stood there, pressed against the wall.

"You'll pay~" Natsu sneered, clearly enraged, which for what ever reason, didn't suit well with Lucy. She had seen the boy angry, but not to this extent. He just seemed too angry, for his own good.

By this time, Signe's eyes were wide with fright and she stuttered her words.

"Your n-not supposed to m-move! I p-poisoned you! You c-can't just g-get up!" She was panicking, and clearly didn't seem to notice the flames, who got closer to her by the second.

Natsu didn't particularly seem to care about her words, as he stepped closer to her once again. He literally looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Natsu.." Lucy mumbled, having a strong hold on Leon's unmoving body. The fire surrounding her made it difficult to tell if the red haired boy was still cold or if the heat had managed to warm up the seemingly lifeless teen. Lucy's tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she had difficulty controlling her breath. She didn't know how he did it either. She had seen Natsu get cut by the poisonous blade and yet he was now standing, completely fine. Was he suffering? Was he in pain right now? She was afraid though. What if she would lose Natsu too? She knew she didn't have to worry about him, it was Natsu after all, but after what happened to Leon, she just couldn't keep to that. "Please be careful.."

Rage overflowing in his eyes, Natsu made his way towards Signe, in a slow, yet determined pace. Suddenly screaming, Natsu's flaming fist was fired towards Signe, in such speed, it was nearly invisible.

As the punch made contact with the woman, she let out a painful sounding yelp and clearly lost all air in her lungs. She instantly fell to the ground, as Natsu withdrew his hand, and seemed K.O'ed by the looks of it. She squirmed on the floor, coughing violently, but almost had a heart attack, when the fire mage grabbed her head and intensified the already deadly flames on his hand. She soon after felt the enormous pain of being burned constantly.

Natsu's face was twisted into that of a suffering teen. Despite this, he kept his burning hand on her head, making her scream out in pain.

It was her fault! She killed Leon. She made him suffer and hurt. She had been his only family and she killed him! She had to pay, for her insanities, for her mistakes and for her son. He deserved better. He deserved family, friends, the closeness of another person. Things this woman had clearly robbed him of. She had to pay, and she would. Here and now.

The intense flames burned away on the woman, as Lucy watched with a clearly shocked expression. What was Natsu doing?! He was tormenting the woman, which was not like him at all. Natsu would never do that to another human being.

She could see it in his eyes. The hurt. The suffering. Natsu was hurting, for whatever reason. The reason being Leon's death. She had to stop him, before he did something he would regret, therefore; She got on her feet, laying Leon gently on the ground.

When Natsu felt the arms around his torso, he froze. Emotions welling up inside of him, he slowly let go of Signe's head, as he vanquished the flames. Dark eyes looked at the slender, pale arms, locking around his chest. He followed the arm around his back, only to see the blond girl squeezing her eyes shot, as she was mercilessly hugging him from behind. She seemed afraid, with clear tears in her closed eyes, as she had never really stopped crying. Natsu relaxed in her embrace and blinked his shocked eyes, forcing them to relax as well.

What had he been doing? It wasn't like him, losing control like that. He had probably scared Lucy. Seeing him behave like that, would shock anyone. The red haired woman had clearly been terrified as well, and he had enjoyed that. What had been wrong with him, he didn't know, but he clearly didn't want to experience it again.

"I'm sorry." Natsu whispered to the distraught Lucy, as he eyed the unconscious woman on the floor in front of him. Steam made it's way up from the woman's face and Natsu was a bit afraid he had done permanent damage. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

He let his hand rest on Lucy's arm and sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the silence.

* * *

_It can't be you!_

She opened her mouth to speak his name, but not a sound came out. She couldn't speak, couldn't talk, which was pure agony, as she longed so desperately to call out to him. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she didn't even bother wiping them away, as she ran towards him.

**_Erza! What are you doing here?!_**

She tossed her arms around his insanely broad torso and hugged him intensely. After being shocked for a moment, he too, laid his big arms around her and smiled.

**_I thought, I would never see you again.._**

She once again tried to speak, to agree with him, but still no voice came.

_Me too.. Simon.. Me too. _

The big childhood friend of hers stood in front of her, alive. How that was possible, she didn't know nor cared at the moment.

_This has to be a dream.. He can't be real. _

Simon's hands moved from her back to her shoulders, creating some distance between to two of them. She looked up at him with tearful eyes and smiled. Erza wasn't one to cry or smile that often, especially if she was angry, but having that precious friend right here with her, she couldn't help herself.

**_It's alright. We're safe here.._**

His mouth didn't move, but Erza clearly heard the familiar voice echo through the darkness that surrounded them both. Which let her to think again. Where was she? In a dream? Or maybe even the enemy's territory? She trusted his words though and didn't question it anymore. She wished she could talk to him. Just one sentence. Just one word.

Instead, she hugged him again, telling how she had missed him in body language.

**_Erza.. I'm sorry~_**

_What are you apologizing for?! You have nothing to be sorry for! _

Her thoughts didn't make a difference, as he clearly couldn't hear her. His eyes shined with sadness and regret and he sighed, as he let go of her. He then proceeded to take a few steps back, watching her in the process.

_**I shouldn't have come here~ I'll just drag you down again..** _

_No! Don't leave! You can't-! You just got here! _

She took the steps forwards, he took backwards and soon they were both frustrated.

**_I have to leave! I don't want to hurt you again! _**

_I never blamed you of anything! You can't just leave! I'll do anything so, please stay~ _

Both mages had painful expression plastered on their faces, with both of them also disagreeing with one another. For a minute they just stood there, looking at each other.

**_Please Erza, let me go~ Terrible things will happen, if you don't._ **

_Terrible things? What does he mean by that? _

She stopped for a second to then continue walking towards him. As he had too stopped up, she reached him in no time and planted her hands in his gigantic one.

He looked confused down on their joined hands, blushing a bit in the process. He quickly shook his head though and tried to move his hand out of Erza's, but she wouldn't hear of it, so to speak. She kept a firm grip on his left hand, unwilling to let go no matter what.

_I don't care what happens. I just need more time. Just a little more~ _

She bowed her head in an attempt to hide her now bigger tears. Force of habit, more then anything.

**_E-Erza.. Plea-_ **

His echoing voice stuttered, making her look up. She let out a small yelp of fright, which was very out of character for her, when she saw Simon's image slowly form into something else. Out of pure surprise she quickly pulled her hand back, only to find it stuck in the mass of a reforming person. Shades of blue showed itself in the changing blob and soon enough a new body was forming. This one, not a person she wanted to see.

Her worst nightmare of a person, now stood in front of her, smirking. Her eyes were wide with both fright and anger. The familiar markings dancing into place on his face, she looked at him with disgust and loathing. She once again tried to rip her hand out of his grip, but his slender fingers made up a firm hold on her.

_**Yo.. Erza~**_

She was shivering with pure anger towards him and quickly made herself ready to requip her armour.

_J-Jellal~! _

**_How's it going, Erza? I heard you're doing well, with your fairy friends~_ **

Just about that time, Erza set her equipment in motion, only to be shocked when nothing happened. She stared down at herself, puzzled by her lack of magic power. Why hadn't she reequipped? What was going on?

**_Surprised? I'm not. You hanging out with Fairy Fail, has clearly made you soft and weak! I don't know how you and your pathetic friends beat me last time, but this time, I'll make sure you disappear for good!_**

With that, an agonizing pain stabbed her right hand. Between the screams of suffering, she looked down at the hurting hand. Still being in his grip, weird markings had begun appearing on the back of her hand. A dark purple rose, bloomed on the skin, spreading it's thorns across the entire hand.

Another clearly suffering scream escaped her lips, only adding to Jellal's seemingly good mood. His smirk spread across his face, as he looked at his hurting childhood friend.

Erza's vision had begun to fade, as the rose grew another flower on her lower arm. The pain was too much to bear, making her on the way to passing out.

She couldn't though. She had to stay awake. She had to go on and help her friends. They needed her, she needed them.

She sighed relieved, when the blue haired teen finally let go of her and watched her fall to the floor. She wasn't sure this was a floor, since everything was black, but imagined it like that none the less. Her right arm had gone numb, relieving her of the pain, but left her worried about what was wrong with it. What had he done to her? Maybe she would never know, but what she did know, was that she was on the verge on consciousness and the enemy was right in front of her, which was a really bad situation.

Black spots formed on her vision, telling her there was no way back. She was going to pass out, whether she wanted to or not. The least she could ask for, was that she didn't have to she Jellal's face as she did, in fact give in to unconsciousness.

Instead she imagined all her friends faces, all smiling, all happy. She missed them already and would take her last breath before she let them get hurt. Unfortunately, her mind at that time went blank and she fainted.

* * *

**_Wow. What has it been? Two moths since I last updated?_**

**_I know, I'm a shitty person for putting you guys through that and I'm really sorry~ Trust me._**

**_I have a good excuse this time though; I'm in the middle of my finals and have been studying like crazy to be ready, so I didn't really have time to write :(_**

**_Well, I'm back (for now) But I'm not sure when the next chapter comes out, so please be patient and hang in there._**

**_I feel really bad about it, but hope you guys aren't mad or anything._**

**_Anyway, I would really appreciate it, if you would review. Your reviews are actually the ones who cheer me on in my writing and every time I read them, I just feel encouraged to continue, so please please review to help me overcome these finals and of course my way to often writers block._**

**_I'll be back with more ^^_**


	21. That Time

"Oi! Wake up, dammit!"

A voice echoing through the emptiness of her mind, stirred her awake in an instant. Red orbs came into vision, when she slowly opened her eyes, getting a look at the ceiling too, if you could call it that. The roof over their heads, was a constant threat, as it could collapse at any time. She swallowed a couple of times before remembering what had transpired earlier. She sat up in a quick motion, startling the boy at her side.

What happened? Why was she still alive? Where was Jellal? And those twins?

Erza slowly lifted her right hand, only to see the purple rose gone. Where was it? She remembered clearly how that specific rose had been branded into her hand, while she had been in suffering pain. She studied her hand closely, but found no trace what so ever that she was ever touched by anything. Had it been a dream? It was so clear in her head, she doubted it could have been a project of her imagination, but who knew.

"Oi! We gotta go!" A rough voice stated beside her and the big teen it belonged to, had gotten up and looked down on her.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?" She asked, generally confused on how he got there and why he was helping her in the first place. For all she knew, she would have imagined him to just leave her there and go on without her, but he hadn't done that, which was very out of his character.

"What do you think I'm doing here?! I'm looking for Flame-boy so I can kick his ass!" He sneered at her and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Natsu went ahead." Erza stated relatively calm, despite being mighty confused about her hand. She placed the other, also seemingly healthy hand on her head, trying to make up her mind. It wasn't supposed to be a dream, but maybe it was.

"Then let's go!" He rushed her along and started towards the same door, Natsu, Lucy, Leon and Gray had run through.

"Wait, where are the children?" she quickly asked, as she got on her feet. She also silently dusted herself off, while looking about for any sign of kids. She was still so confused. What had actually happened to her? Looking around, the place looked exactly the same as when they got there.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you coming or not?" Gajeel asked, clearly impatient. He just wanted to get out of there already and if he had to leave the s-class mage behind, so be it. With that thought in mind, he continued towards the door.

Things had just become too weird, too fast. The mission, the mysterious woman who attacked Natsu and him, Levy becoming MIA* and Juvia's disappearance. Why he had been dragged into this, he didn't know, but he was clearly happy about getting his revenge on Creed. The creep had almost killed Levy, he deserved getting his ass kicked.

Erza quickly caught up with him and as awkward as it was, the two of them continued down the hall together.

* * *

The bluenette sat, confused on the stone floor, watching the two teens argue before her. Not much fighting had been done, only a couple of punches had been thrown out. The two boys, who looked so alike, had clearly been worried about her, but for what reason she didn't know. The green eyed one had shouted about someone being impure and such, while the other, the blue eyed one, had clearly disagreed with him and started shouting too. The bickering had been going on for quite awhile, but it seemed one of them were getting impatient and looked at her with clear irritation in his blue eyes.

"Juvia, you know this guy right?!" The boy shouted, sounding angry as he spoke. The bluenette eyed the half naked teen, which by the way she found weird, and thought hard. Who was this guy again? Had she met him somewhere?

A dark blue mark made itself at home on the right side of his chest and it instantly caught her attention. That mark seemed so familiar it was scary, but she just couldn't seem to remember. Even more so, she couldn't remember where she had been before now, it was all just gone from her mind.

Her eyes traveled to the other male and instantly recognized him. The boy she had spent her childhood days with stood before her, argueing with a stranger.

"Neel?" Her voice rang way to high in the semi-empty room, even though the two teens had been yelling. Both of them looked at her, one seemingly happy, the other confused.

She remembered when she woke up, how the boy had hugged her, but then heard the other teen call her name, which she thought was weird, seeing as she didn't know him and she had never seen him before.

"What's going on..?" She seemed groggy and definetely out of sorts. What was she doing there? Why was Neel there? Who was that guy looking just like her childhood friend and why where they fighting?

"Juvia, snap out of it! We're here to save you!" the boy yelled and looked at her with both confused and a bit angry eyes.

Who where 'we' and why did they think she needed to be saved? She was fine, Neel was there after all. He had always been there... Right? Her memories seemed all mixed up, like something was missing. She remembered the orphanage, the other kids, the rain and the never ending happy times with Neel. He had always been there. They grew up together.. At least that was what she remembered, but there was something bugging her, something pinching at the back of her mind. What was it? She didn't remember what she was supposed to remember. Had it only been Neel, no one else? Had they just been those two, nothing more? They grew up together. They grew up together? How come that part was so foggy? So unreal? So fake?

She knew this feeling. She had felt it before. The feeling of someone else being there, someone she had relied on, counted on, cared about? Someone other than Neel, but who? It was her imagination, there were no one like that.. Right? It didn't matter anyway, she had Neel and that was all she needed. That was all she had ever needed since the beginning..

_% % %_

_"Well Juvia-chan, this is your new home~" The lady was nice. She cared about Juvia, at least Juvia liked to think so. Maybe the lady hated her behind her back, just like all the others, but maybe, just maybe, she actually liked the little girl, much unlike the rest of the adults she had been involved with. _

_The lady was holding her hand in a tight, strong grip and the girl felt more secure that way, protected. The lady had a pretty smile plastered on her face, which made the blue haired girl relax, despite being nervous. The lady's long brown hair was tied up in a stict bun on the back of her head, as a small, barely visible hairpin, held the brown locks of hair in place. Juvia could also see, the woman took great pride in her newly manicured finger nails, as she was careful not to let them touch the metal gate in front of the big house._

_The house was surrounded by a metal fence, making the building look more like a prison, than 'A friendly and safe place for children all ages', like the sign hanging at the mailbox stated. Brushing some unwanted dust of her tight sitting suit, the lady pushed open the gate, making it whine at the sudden disturbance. The words 'haunted house' entered the girl's mind as they made their way up the neatly tiled house path._

_The drops of rain stained the umbrella they were hiding under. The rain repellent, __green colored plastic making up the umbrella_, oddly enough spoke to the girl, she liked that color. Of course, it was her fault they even needed an umbrella in the first place, but the lady didn't seem to know that. They hadn't known each other for very long, which was probably why Juvia still did not know of the woman's name. They had just met the day before, when the nice lady had found her under a tree in the park not far from there. She had told of a place where children like Juvia herself, could come and live, make friends and maybe even get a new family one day. A place like that sounded imaginary, but was real none the less.

_After a load of talking and encouraging from the strange woman, Juvia had followed her to a hotel, where they stayed the night. It had been a nice hotel, the first time she was treated nicely in a long while, if ever. Things were looking up, if she did say so herself. After breakfast, the woman had brought her here, the creepy prison-like house, with a big overgrown garden. Stepping under the canopy and up the small set of stairs, they finally reached the front door, where the the lady ringed the doorbell._

_It was still early morning, the sun barely even risen, not that it could be seen, as it was covered by a thick layer of rain clouds, but morning none the less. The birds had yet to start singing their morning song and the moister in the air made the big garden seem like a rain forest._

_Getting no answer at the door, the woman pressed the bell yet again. This time, a tired voice could be heard from the other side and soon enough, the door swung open in a slow manner, indicating the person on the other side had just gotten out of bed._

_Another woman showed up at the door, looking quite pleased with herself for getting out of bed at this ungodly hour, but as soon as her eyes locked on Juvia, her smug face instantly showed sympathy and pity._

_"Who do we have here?" she asked the girl's companion, who suddenly seemed more than willing to let the girl go._

_Holding out a hand beside the little bluenette she introduced her, "This is Juvia-chan, I found her wondering around yesterday and thought of bringing her here."_

_"Well, that certainly seemed like a good decision, she'll be save here." the much older looking woman at the door stated. Soon after that, she crouched down in front of Juvia and smiled._

_"Hello Juvia-chan, I'm Ingrid, nice to meet you~"_

_Juvia remained silent, just staring at her with emotionless eyes. Ingrid cleared her throat, seemingly uncomfortable and got on her feet once again._

_"I'll take her from here, you don't need to worry." Ingrid stated to the brown haired lady, making her back off a little._

_"Didn't plan on it, I need to get going anyway." the younger woman said and turned on her heel to make her grand escape. At that point, Juvia reached out and grabbed her hand, preventing her from going anywhere. The lady looked down on her, a much irritated look planted on her face, but it quickly changed into a smile._

_"Juvia-chan, I have to go now, I have work to do, sorry~" the woman held up a hand in apology and quickly, but carefully rid herself of the girl's grip._

_Juvia looked sad, as she tried reaching out for the woman once again, only the lady's words stopped her. Those dreaded words, she had heard over and over, to the point of insanity._

_"I say that, but this rain sure is gloomy huh?"_

_The little bluenette let her hand drop to her side, as she watched her only source of security in years, walk away after having said the words that would forever follow the girl around._

_The older woman at the door laid her hands on Juvia's shoulders, also watching the lady walk down the path of which they came._

_"I've never liked that woman~" Ingrid stated calmly, as she tightened her grip on Juvia. The lady disappearing down the street, Ingrid relaxed again._

_"Well Juvia-chan, What do you say about meeting your new friends?" With those words, the woman led her inside the unfamiliar house and her new life as an orphan had just begun._

_% % % _

Those memories were coming back to her now. How she had been alone and afraid, how she had met the strange woman who brought her to the orphanage and how she was accepted by Ingrid. Old, strange memories. Memories she didn't need, but couldn't get rid of. Memories who held no meaning or value to her. Why did she have to remember the stuff she didn't want to?

She looked to Neel once again. The dark haired boy was so familiar to her. He was her best friend.. No, he had been more than that. She loved him. She always had. Back then and now..

_% % % _

_All eyes were focused on her and she definitely didn't enjoy the attention._

_Earlier that day, Ingrid had brought her to a big dining hall, filled to the brim with empty tables and chairs. Juvia had thought the place would be flooding with children, but not one single child was present in the room, besides herself of course. She had been mighty confused for a moment, until Ingrid started explaining._

_"This is the dining hall, where you're gonna have your breakfast and dinner from now on. It's empty now, but later, when the others get up, there'll be some friends for you to talk to~" Ingrid sounded happy, excited on Juvia's behalf._

_The bluenette girl remained ever silent, which once again put Ingrid in an awkward position._

_"W-Well, let's get you checked in!" She laughed and pulled the girl out of the big room yet again._

_There were more rooms than children, which is why she ended up without a roommate. Her room was quite big, but pretty ugly as well. The walls had been covered by vomit colored wallpaper, while the floor suffered a beige carpet, covering the entire space under her feet. The room also had a bunk bed, despite the girl being it's only inhabitant. She choose the bottom bunk, for no other reason then to just choose one. The place did seem nice, but weird as well. She had yet to see another child in the house, but as Ingrid explained, they were probably sleeping._

_Not for long though. Soon enough Ingrid had brought her to the dining hall again, and this time approximately ten children was seated about, all looking at her when she entered. Children her own age, children younger than her, even those older than her. Maybe this place hadn't had good business going or something, since ten children in an entire orphanage, wasn't exactly a good deal._

_As Ingrid and another, much younger woman, Juvia had yet to know the name of, got ready to introduce her, they started whispering._

_"You haven't found him yet?" Ingrid whispered to the other in a low, but strict voice._

_"I'm sorry, He just ran off yesterday and since then, been gone completely~" The younger woman, who was at this point barely even an adult, was on the verge of tears and quickly hid her face from the children. Juvia's guess was that the girl, probably in her late teens, was very likely an orphan who had grown up here._

_"Then keep looking!" Ingrid sneered, still keeping her voice in a low tone, preventing the children form hearing anything. The finality in her voice, made the poor girl walk of, to continue her search for the missing kid._

_"Well everybody, I know you're all hungry and want breakfast, but we have a new face among us this morning~!" Ingrid sounded excited once again and grabbed Juvia by the shoulders, "This is Juvia-chan, please make her feel welcome!"_

_All sorts of different eyes were now staring at her, some excited, others completely uninterested. Juvia looked around for someone her age, in the slight chance they actually wanted to be friends with her. Only two children though, looked her age, but what did she know, looks could be deceiving.  
_

_The first one was a girl. Her light brown hair tied in small pigtails, she smiled back at the bluenette. She was wearing a small, yet light sort of dress, as the weather was still summery, only today it rained, and it would continue like that for a long time. She wouldn't be needing that dress anymore. At her table, sat an older boy, probably around 12 or 13 years old. His hair was a pretty blond, while his eyes shined ocean blue. Despite him being five or six years older then Juvia herself, she found him friendly and probably polite too._

_The other one was a boy. His eyes being the same pretty green as the umbrella earlier, Juvia just looked at him. His hair was close to black and fit well with his handsome face. He was wearing a dark blue hoodie and normal jeans. Dressed for the rain, you could say, but there was something about him, something unreal. He stared back at her, seeming surprised by her look._

_Juvia herself, was wearing a blue dress, despite the rain. Her blue hair hung down along side her face and curled at the ends. A Teru teru bozu** hung from the collar of the small dress and she often rubbed it for good luck, much like she did now. She let her fingers feel the friction of her skin sliding over fabric and sighed a nervous breath._

_"N-Nice to meet you~" Juvia spoke quietly, surprising Ingrid. It was the first time she heard the girl talk and was surprised by how cute her little voice sounded. Her words seemed to have an impact on the children as well. Some greeted her back, while others started giggling of her weak voice._

_The boy from before started smiling, as she spoke, which she found weird, but polite none the less._

_"Alright Juvia-chan, you can sit down over there." Ingrid pointed at the table with the girl she had been looking at. Both her and the blond boy beside her smiled, when Juvia nodded and made her way towards that particular table. As she sat down, Ingrid quickly disappeared into the kitchen, or at least that was what Juvia assumed was behind the double doors at the other side of the dining hall._

_"Hi Juvia-chan, I'm Kaneko!" The girl across the table stated and smiled when Juvia nodded in a 'nice to meet you' kind of way. "And this is Thomas!" She pointed a finger the the blond boy, who smiled when his name entered the conversation, if you could call it that._

_"Hello." Juvia said shyly and bowed her head. The bluenette wasn't one for conversation, but in times like these, it was necessary. _

_The dark haired boy was still looking Juvia's way and the girl found it kind of creepy. 'Maybe he wanted to be friends' a small voice in the back of her mind stated. It was a good thing.. Right?_

_Kaneko noticed the boy's stare as easily as Juvia did, since the bluenette was staring back at him. The brown haired girl therefore let out a strained sigh and shrugged her shoulders._

_"That's Neel, I would stay away from him if I were you~" Kaneko whispered to Juvia, who blinked surprised by her words._

_"Why? He seems nice~" Juvia asked, clearly confused._

_"He's bad news, always gets into trouble." The girl stated and looked completely serious. _

_"Neel huh? What a weird name." Juvia wasn't one to talk, her name was pretty weird too, but she didn't know why she had her name in the first place, so it didn't count, right?_

_"Whatever~ Hey Thomas, where's Le-chan?" Kaneko shoved the subject of Neel away and asked Thomas._

_"Don't know, haven't seen him since yesterday." The blond answered and yawned._

_"Who's Le-chan?" Juvia asked, curious. _

_"Ah~ He's a friends of ours, but he's been really distant lately~" Kaneko sighed and laid bemused across the table, quite unlady-like. _

_"His real name is Leon, we don't know what to do with him." Thomas continued, sighing as well._

_"Leon?" Juvia repeated the name questioning._

_"His only around five years old, Ingrid asked us to look after him, but he keeps running off~" Kaneko said, resting her chin on her arm, looking up at Juvia._

_"Huh~" Juvia had run out of things to talk about, so she kept quiet, listening to Kaneko and Thomas discussing Leon's whereabouts. _

_% % % _

What was that? She remembered the children, who talked to her that day. That first time she saw Neel. Hearing about that Leon kid, but why did that name sound familiar, like she had heard it quite recently.

Before she had time to think about it, Neel had made his way towards her, the other teen not making a move. She didn't know why, but the guy who was staring at her from afar, seemed familiar as well. She brushed that off, as he looked to much like Neel to be considered someone she thought she knew.

Neel bowed down by her side, as he mumbled to himself.

"Where the hell is Signe?!" He seemed angry by the lack of this 'Signe' person's presence.

Why the other boy hadn't made a move to attack Neel, was beyond Juvia too. Why was he just standing there, with that weird facial expression? Who was he anyway? Why were they fighting in the first place?

"What's going on Neel?" Juvia asked her childhood friend, who seemed out of breath. When he looked at her, he smiled reassuring.

"Nothing for you to worry about Juvia~" He rested his hand on her cheek for a minute, only to then let it drop to the ground again.

Juvia looked worried at him, as she put her hand on his shoulder to get him to look at her. His green eyes met hers and he softened his expression.

"I love you, Juvia" Neel stated wholeheartedly, getting on his feet to face the other male once again. Why did he insist on fighting that guy? He should just let it be and walk away.

A thought hit her.

What if that strange guy was trying to hurt Neel? What if he was here to make her friend suffer?

She got on her feet. Despite the intense pain in her leg, which by the way she couldn't remember how ended up that way, she looked at the blue eyed teen with anger in her expression. The guy seemed totally shocked by her actions, as he stared at her with wide eyes. Flinching when she walked, she continued towards the stranger, who for some reason looked worried at her.

"Juvia?" Neel seemed worried too, but for another reason. She was going to him, what did she plan on doing? Had she remembered her life with the impure beings? Did she intend to go back with them?

She might be injured, but that didn't mean she couldn't do damage herself. Therefore she breathed deep breaths and gathered the leftover energy around her. She had a feeling she could do it. Control the water like she did back then. Only this time, she had a target in mind. She hastily approached the shocked teen with the familiar mark on his chest.

* * *

_*** Missing In Action**_

_**** The Teru teru bozu is a doll, made by Japanese children before the desired day for good weather. Prayers are made to these dolls, to bring good weather and sunshine the next day.**_

_**It got a little long didn't it?**_

_**Well, I'm starting to reveal Juvia's secret past and her relationship with Neel ;)**_

_**It doesn't look good for Gray, huh?**_

_**One test left of my finals and I'm done! It's gonna be good with some summer vacation, with lots of free time to write in :D**_

_**I'm gonna have a good weekend too; I'm getting a new room, I'm gonna play some Sims 3 and I will just lay around being lazy xD**_

_**Well, I, who is listening to Celine Dion (Sue me! I like her!) is getting off here, so remember to Review and have a good weekend (I'm planning too)**_

_**I'll be back with more ^^**_


	22. True Memories

His sigh echoed through the room, as he got ready to move. In truth, he didn't really want to move, but in their situation they couldn't afford to stand around. Therefore he slowly, and much unwillingly, peeled her slim arms off his body. She seemed confused by his actions for a moment, but then stepped back, creating some distance between them.

She peeked back at the unmoving teen on the floor and sighed as well. Her tears having finally dried up, she didn't, couldn't, cry anymore.

"Ne~ Natsu, what now?" She asked, her voice ringing with sadness and discouragement. Whatever happiness she had felt the past couple of days, were unmistakably insignificant now and she felt silly thinking that she would ever feel that same happiness again. Leon hadn't had a chance to feel that, so why should she? It was greatly unfair how their lives had been different. Sure she had had her fair share of problems with her father, but she would always have friends who would support her through that. Leon never had that. He had always been alone, unwanted. Of course the former master of Burumun had taken him in, but it was not for her to imagine he was ever truly happy there.

Why had he felt the need to sacrifice his life for them? Did he want to prove himself or something? Why hadn't she been able to save him? He didn't have to have died! She could have.. Done something.. Anything~

The need to cry once again swelled up in her, but further shedding of tears would probably resolve in dehydration. Therefore, she took a deep breath and locked her gaze on the door of which Gray had disappeared through.

"We move on!" Natsu said, sounding determined and very much like himself.

Move on? Could they really do that? Could they really move on and get over Leon's death? Could they move on and leave his body here? Could they do both?

Lucy didn't feel the need to answer him, as she turned her back on the fire mage and made her way back to the lifeless Leon. As she once again picked his head up from the ground and placed it in her lap, she started combing his red hair through her fingers.

"Lucy?" Natsu neared her slowly, cautiously watching her reactions.

"Natsu, I don't know what to do.. I don't want to lose anyone else.." She had squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to shut out the world and remain closed off from the outside reality.

"What are you talking about?! There's no way I'll let anyone else die!" Natsu yelled, not angry, but more determined and strong minded.

Lucy suddenly stared up at him, dread in her eyes. She drew in a hasty breath before speaking. "How can you promise that?! Look at what happened to Leon! I know you're strong Natsu, everyone does, but not even you can protect the entire world, now can you?! Gray, Erza, Levy-chan, even Juvia, how can you be so sure you can protect all of them by yourself?! You're not god! I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm scared, Natsu! What if something happens to our friends? To you? What if this thing isn't over yet?! Who knows how many people out there, could be our enemies in the future! I wont be able to take it if someone else loses their life!" She was out of breath before she even started and had now turned back to look at Leon's face.

For some odd reason, it looked as if Leon's expression had turned sour and he, even in death, disagreed with Lucy's point of view. Natsu, who was shocked by her outburst, recovered his speaking ability and crouched down next to her. A sad smile formed on his lips, as he also looked at Leon.

"I'm not gonna promise I can do everything, I'm not gonna tell you no one is gonna get hurt, but.. I'll fight. I'll fight with every ounce of strength I've got! I'm not letting anyone else die, even if I have to defeat every enemy ever to come. I've already lost a precious friend before and now Leon, but no more. I'll die myself before I let that happen, okay? I'll be here, so don't be afraid or anything! Besides, those idiots to guild-mates of ours can take care of themselves, don't you think so?" Natsu laughed slightly, getting on his feet. "That's why, we need to fight alongside them and together, we'll defeat the enemies in our path."

Natsu's speech greatly calmed her down, which was the purpose of a speech anyway. Listening to Natsu sound so smart and optimistic, was weird, as it was Natsu of all people. The blond smiled, as she saw the relaxed expression on Leon's face. He was peaceful.

"We can't leave him here." She stated and was getting on her feet as well. She looked to Natsu, who eyed the forever sleeping Leon and soon she fought with getting him on her back.

"I'll do it." Natsu said in a low voice and quickly took him off her hands. He then proceeded throwing the lifeless Leon on his back, all the while hiding his eyes under a layer of pink hair.

Continuing towards the door with Leon on his back, Natsu remained ever silent.

"Thanks Natsu.." Lucy said calmly, walking beside him as they moved on. "For being here.."

* * *

His eyes were wide with shock and utter dread.

How did this happen? Why was this happening? It just wasn't fair, to either of them. She seemed weird. Normally she would have called out to him, being obnoxious, but this time, she was silent. Her eyes shined pure anger, which he had only seen the time they met. Those angry eyes drilled into him. He couldn't stand it, being watched like that, by her.. She had been his loyal follower. Whatever they had been through, she would never betray him, but now she wasn't that person anymore.

She breathed heavily, enraged by his actions. He had come to save her, to get her back where she belonged, by his side. Then, why had it turned out like this? Her quick, yet stained steps towards him came closer still and he didn't know what to do. She clearly seemed determined on attacking him, so what should he do? Hit back? He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. Try and talk to her? She didn't seem willing to talk at the moment. Then what? He couldn't let it go on.

So many questions plagued his mind. Was she brainwashed or something? Why were she so angry with him anyway? Who were that asshole, who seemed so damn familiar with her?! That bastard had touched her in ways, he himself never had, and it pissed him off. How dared he touch her that way?! Why did she let him?! Why had he never touched Juvia that way? Wait- What was he thinking?! He didn't want to touch Juvia like that! No way! Never! That was not something he should be thinking about right now!

The angry Juvia stepped closer to him and he couldn't help but watch her. She was badly hurt, scratched, with a clearly broken leg, which made her walking, a miracle. How she did it, was beyond him.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Gray quickly asked, wishing for her to talk so they could solve this. The bluenette seemed awfully surprised when her name escaped his lips, like the word burned her or something. The look in her eyes quickly changed from enraged to confused, but then back to rage.

"How do you know Juvia's name?! Who are you?!" She sneered, as she still stepped closer.

_What's going on?! She doesn't know me?! _

"What are you talking about, Juvia?! We're in the same guild! We're friends!" He panicked. How could she not remember him? She had told him multiple times that she liked him. Or had she? Now that he thought about it, he had never heard Juvia say she loved him or even liked him. Yes, she clearly had fantasies about him (Quite often actually), but never had she told him straight out that she liked him.

The thought was crushing. Had he just believed she was in love with him or something? The things she said about him was a clear clue, but who knew if she was actually feeling that way. She had never voiced her real feelings for him and that scared him to no end. Why? He didn't know. The thought of him, having made up this whole thing in his head was terrifying. Did he want her to like him? Did he think it would be a great thing if she did?

Pain in his cheek, ripped him from his confused thoughts. Juvia had, with her right hand, formed a blade of water, which Gray found rather impressive, but bad news none the less.

The water blade had missed his head by a cm and scratched his cheek. Small drops of blood flooded from the tiny wound. Having been lost in his thoughts, Gray hadn't noticed her coming closer and now jumped a bit backwards, creating some distance between the two of them.

She looked both angry, confused and nostalgic, like she was desperately trying to remember something. Something she wasn't sure really happened..

_% % %_

_The introduction of the little girl ended soon after, but not many of the other children bothered talking to her after that. They knew it was always the new ones that got the best chances of getting a new family. No one wanted the near teenagers. The adults who came looking for children were usually only interested in the little ones._

_Kaneko and Thomas was thrilled though. Juvia seemed like good news to them. whether they were just bored and needed something new to do, or they really wanted to be her friends, Juvia couldn't figure out. She decided to just think of them as weird people._

_Only ten minutes had passed, before she dumped herself in her bed, starring at the upper bunk's, bottom. She sighed a long and giving breath before closing her eyes, for a moment of rest. It had been a long and hard day, despite it only being 10 am in the morning. Her blue hair tangled up when she turned in the bed, eyeing the window at the back of the room. Ugly brown curtains shadowed the outside sky, but the birds' singing was still audible to the girl. A tiny ray of light shined through the curtains, which made the girl jump to her feet. She rushed to the window and ripped the curtains aside, only to find the same grey sky she was used to. The disappointment that rolled over her, fed the sky a reason to start dropping water on the world below. Soon it was pouring and the girl quickly closed the, suspiciously, sticky curtains._

_"Weird weather, don't you think?" _

_Juvia spun around so quickly, a small cracking sound heard from her neck. The boy standing in her doorway, smiled friendly, as he leaned against the wall with crossed arms. His green eyes captured Juvia's blue ones and they stared at each other for some time before one of them spoke again._

_"Hi, I'm Neel and you are..?" The boy presented himself, raising his eyebrows questioningly at her. _

_"Juvia." The girl stated and quickly looked away from him. His smile was so friendly, she almost believed he wanted to be her friend, but after all she had been through, she learned to trust nobody._

_The boy calling himself 'Neel', ran a tired hand through his black hair, but quickly let it drop to his side again, as he stepped into the room. Juvia found it rather rude to just walk right in without permission, but didn't comment on it as he spoke again._

_"So, what are you in for?" He joked, which cracked a small smile on Juvia's lips. The boy had clearly been aiming for that, as his smile shined with__ triumph._

_"I made you smile, nice." Neel chuckled, proceeding further into the room, like Juvia's smile was his permission._

_"You need something?" Juvia bravely asked, forgetting her nervousness for a moment. Her firm tone made the boy's smile even wider. He was clearly amused._

_Juvia wondered for a moment. What did he want? Kaneko and Thomas had warned her about this Neel boy. Maybe she should stay away from him like they said, but for some odd reason, she didn't feel the need to be shy around him. Almost like she could say whatever she wanted, without offending or even getting the slightest reaction from the dark haired boy. Despite only having known him for couple of minutes, she just knew he didn't particularly care about the world around him. He might have a few skeletons in his closet, just like Juvia had._

_"No need to get defensive, I was only curious about your name s'all." Neel raised his hands in a surrendering matter, excusing himself. His actions loured a small chuckle out of Juvia, which both she and Neel found surprising. _

_"So you can actually laugh!" Neel snickered, all the while studying her room thoroughly, "I thought you had lost that ability, apparently I was wrong."  
_

_Juvia mumbled her next words so inaudibly, it was impossible for Neel to hear them, which she was grateful for since they just met. "Shut it."_

_% % % _

"Juvia, snap out of it!" Gray was fleeing, or whatever would make it more manly. No, he just didn't want to hurt her anymore. Her broken leg slowed her down tremendously, but she was still fast enough to get within range to cut him with her deadly water blade. Of course Gray had tried to freeze it, but it didn't seem to do anything, as his ice melted as soon as it was frozen. Her rage made the sharp water boiling hot and several burn marks had already formed on both her, and Gray's body. Her rash actions were clearly hurting herself and Gray had to calm her down as soon as possible.

Neel, on the other hand, was just looking at her. For the leader of a dangerous group of killers, he sure did seem fairly weak. Gray hadn't seen him fight properly yet, only a small fist fight had taken place between them, and Gray hadn't even been using his full strength. Neel had ordered Juvia's kidnapping, Levy's murder, which thankfully didn't go through and now somehow brainwashed the bluenette standing before Gray. He was a serious asshole in the ice mage's book, but he somehow found it rather strange. Why would someone like Creed or that red haired woman from earlier follow a pathetic guy like him? They were strong on their own, so how come they took orders from this guy?

Once again, Gray was ripped out of his thoughts by a furious Juvia, who looked quite tormented at the moment, like she was mighty confused by something, yet didn't know what.

"Who are you?!" She screamed, anger practically flooding from her very being. She sent a furious blade of water towards the ceiling in pure frustration, which blew a big hole in the roof and made it fall to the floor in peaces. The already rotting walls defiantly held the house together, but it was only a matter of time before the whole room would collapse.

"Alright! Okay, Juvia just calm down.. No one has to get hurt.." Gray held up two defensive hands, posing a surrendering gesture. Oddly enough, Juvia wasn't looking at Gray. Her eyes were locked on a small picture. Where the little photograph had come from, Gray didn't know, but guessed that it had fallen from the upper floor, which Juvia had hit when she fired her water blade. Other things had fallen to the floor after the attack as well. Gray quickly eyed a small teddy-bear on the ground, where after, his eyes moved to a dripping wet painting, which had also fallen down. Neel looked frightened at Juvia, like he was terrified she would do something rash. Gray didn't understand that look, but chose to ignore it, as he slowly neared Juvia, cautiously eyeing her.

Juvia's hands were shaking, as she held the picture tight between her fingers. Her blue eyes scanned over the smiling faces, staring back at her and she breathed rather unsteadily as well. There was a boy with black hair, a girl with light brown hair, another boy with blond hair, another girl with blue hair, an old lady with warm, kind eyes, a young teenager who looked quite miserable and five or six other children. The black haired boy looked bored next to the sad blue haired girl, while the blond child was sneaking a look at the smaller light brown haired girl, who just smiled normally.

Juvia found it hard to look at each face, as her hands were now shaking to much. She then let the picture fall out of her grip, while she stared at her surroundings. Neither Neel nor Gray was on her mind at the moment, as her shaky breath became more uncontrolled. She stared at the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the furniture placed about randomly.

"It doesn't fit.." She mumbled to herself, as she staggered through the room. "It's all wrong.. They shouldn't be here~"

Gray's eyes became worried as he followed her, in case she fell or something.

"These furniture.. They don't belong here~" She kept mumbling. "This is the wrong room for them.."

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Gray asked, as he slowly approached her. The bluenette turn to look at him, clearly confused, but not angry anymore.

"Does Juvia know you?" She asked, more curious than anything.

"Juvia, it's me.. Gray" His voice was in a pleading tone, his eyes sad. She studied him for a minute, seemingly unable to recognize* him. "Juvia.. Please."

She once again got a clouded look in her eyes, like she was thinking real hard. A small twitch plagued her face, as she remembered.

_% % %_

_"So, what ever happened to that Leon kid?" Juvia asked, as she walked with Kaneko to the dinning hall. The girl walking next to her, played with her light brown hair, as she hummed a cheerful tune._

_"Le-chan? I don't know, haven't seen him since the day you showed up. It doesn't look like Ingrid knows where he is either, but I heard, from a reliable source, that someone knows someone, who saw him head to Galuna city" She looked quite impressed with herself and her gossip skills, so she continued her humming._

_Two weeks had passed since Juvia's first day and if she did say so herself, she would say it was going pretty well. Kaneko and Thomas were still hanging around her, even though they had mildly started complaining about the weather. Juvia often wondered what they would say if they knew it was her fault. Maybe they would stop hanging around her, but that wouldn't change the fact that it was still raining, actually, hanging around her might stop the rain. _

_Juvia knew how it worked. When she was happy, as happy as she could get, it would stop raining. The sky would still be clouded of course, but no rain none the less. But if she subsequently became sad, it would pour down like a waterfall. Pretty simple really._

_She had talked a lot with Neel too, Kaneko strongly disapproved of it, but learned to live with it._

_"Hey Juvia!" Neel showed up behind them, just as the bluenette had thought about him. This thought made her blush a tiny bit and she turned her head away as she greeted him._

_"Hi Neel~" Her voice was low._

_"Neel." Kaneko said his name as a formal, rivalry greeting. Neel found this quite amusing, so he returned the greeting with same formal tone, "Kaneko."_

_"Don't you have a certain blond idiot to find?" Neel asked, in a smug voice, filled with vile amusement. Kaneko gave him an obvious glare, as she clearly didn't like him talking about Thomas that way._

_"He's not an idiot!.. Most of the time.." Kaneko's face reddened and she copied Juvia's motion, hiding her face from Neel._

_"I think he likes you." Neel then said, set on making it more embarrassing for Kaneko. It clearly worked, as Kaneko's cheeks was strawberry colored when she sent a death glare Neel's way._

_"Mind your own business!" She sneered and quickly stormed off, leaving Juvia and Neel to walk on their own._

_Neel seemed satisfied with himself and cheerfully chuckled to Juvia, who had been watching the two of them fight._

_"If you keep being that way to my friends, I wont have any left." Juvia complained. Her previous shyness had completely vanished over the two weeks, mostly thanks to Neel, who usually made her so angry, she forgot about being nervous._

_"You don't need other friends, you have me." Neel stated, completely serious. Juvia felt a bit weird about his answer. Did he mean it? Did he really not want her to have other friends than him? As she remained silent, Neel spoke again._

_"Hey, what do you say I come get you from school tomorrow and we'll hang out for a bit?"_

_The request seemed a bit strange coming from a seven year old, but then again, she was the same age._

_"Sure."_

_% % %_

_"Juvia! Juvia, over here!" a small boys voice sounded throughout the street. A little girl, with a __Teru teru bozu_ doll in her hand, waited at a bench when she looked up to meet the familiar dark green eyes. The boy was running towards her in a rapid speed and panted hard, as he came to a stop in front of the small girl. Her blue hair waved in the strong wind that day and it took hold of her dark blue dress as well. The boy's black hair got into his shining eyes and he grinned when he pushed it away.

_"Sorry, did I make you wait long?" he asked and quietly took her hand to drag her along. The small girl blushed at his common touch and lowered her gaze to the ground._

_"No, not at all" she answered shyly, shaking her head. He then grinned at her and chuckled a bit. The girl's cheeks remained slightly pink the whole time, the boy's hand was in hers and she smiled to herself._

_Neel had left her for a moment, most likely to go to the bathroom or other, but she didn't really care how long she had to wait. The important thing is, he came back. Juvia looked down at their joined hands and smiled. Neel didn't know how much he meant to her. He was her best friend. Probably even more than that._

_"Say Juvia?" Neel turned to look at her, like he had read her mind. "I was wondering," he sounded suspiciously shy and hesitant in talking all of a sudden._

_"Do you like me?" he then asked, making the bluenette blush deeply and turn away to hide her embarrassment. The boy's hand tightened in hers and he stepped a bit closer to her, waiting for her answer._

_"I-I..Do" she quietly said and looked to the ground for support, which she clearly didn't get from it, as her face was ten times redder then before._

_"Good, 'cause I like you too!" Neel grinned and placed a hand on the girl's head, patting her gently. Maybe Neel had misunderstood her. Maybe he didn't mean it the way she did and maybe she was just a friend to him.  
_

_"Neel, I want to stay with you forever.." She bravely stated and looked at the black haired boy. She didn't know why she had said it, but it was out and she didn't regret it. Neel slowly took a strand of her hair between his fingers and played with it, as he smiled at her.  
_

_"Yeah.. We'll be together forever.."_

_"Y-You mean it?!" Juvia looked shocked at him, waiting for his answer._

_"Would I ever lie to you?" Neel asked, smiling._

_After a quick, quite embarrassing hug, the two continued on their way back to the orphanage. Getting there took only five minutes and they soon stood in the big hall, dripping wet from the rain outside. Neel had comforted Juvia that afternoon. The children in her class had once again called her a freak and told her to get out of town, so they could get their sun back. Neel had told her that if they ever bothered her again, he would 'personally whip their butts'. Juvia had laughed at his choice of words and felt better instantly._

_Making their way up the staircase to the left, Juvia suddenly remembered how she promised to talk with Kaneko, since the brunette had been down about something. So Juvia turned to look at Neel, who was further up the stairs._

_"Would you wait in my room for a minute, I need to do something?" Juvia smiled to him, which made it harder for him to refuse._

_"Alright." Neel continued up the stairs and disappeared to the left. Juvia went down the stairs again, since Kaneko's room was on the first floor._

_Little did she know, that the trip to her friend's room would be in vain. Kaneko wasn't there when Juvia showed up at her door. Juvia thought it quite strange and feared that her friend was angry with her._

_Strangely enough, the house did seem oddly empty. No sign of Ingrid, Eria (the teenage helper), Kaneko or Thomas. In fact, no one was here._

_Shrugging it off, Juvia went back to the stairs and continued towards her room, happy that she still had Neel to talk to.._

_% % % _

Juvia let out a painful whimper, as she slit down the wall. Her legs, one of which was broken, couldn't hold her weight anymore. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead, as she shook a trembling hand to make it stop.

What was she remembering? Why did she have a feeling she wasn't going to want to remember this. Pictures of horrid images flashed through her mind, making her head feel like it was splitting in two. Remembering this was painful, she didn't want the pain. She wanted it to stop hurting, to stop doing damage on her mind. What were her own memories doing to her?

"Juvia, are you alright?" The other dark haired teen stood beside her. Maybe he knew her from somewhere. She couldn't remember him though and that both irritated and scared her. What would happened to her if she remembered everything?

Odd sounds played somewhere close, but she was in too much pain to care. All sounds, including the one she had just heard, vanished. The boy's voice, the weird cracking sounds form above and everything else. The only thing she heard was her own, uneven breath. Her shaking hands refused to listen to her brain, when she told them to move and her legs had fully given in, not moving a inch.

A hand reached out and pulled on her. She slowly turned her head, only to see a panicked teen. He called himself 'Gray', right? The boy looked absolutely horrified, as he kept pulling at her shoulder. He spoke to her, but she still couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, he looked up and his face changed completely. Instead of the worried expression he had been wearing only seconds earlier, his face now curled into a determined and strong willed frown.

His mouth formed words, which was inaudible to her, but she could have sworn his lips said 'don't worry'. Only seconds after, the boy threw himself on top of her, pushing her down on her back. Next thing she knew, the ceiling fell down and the ruins hit them like lightning. Soon everything got dark, but Juvia could still feel a warm body on top of her, protecting her from the falling rubble.

_% % %_

_Her journey on the stairs went oddly slow, like something awaited her. She had no idea why she was feeling that, but she wanted to get up those steps quickly. Sighing a deep breath when she finally took the last step, she proceeded down the hall. Smiling at the thought of their earlier conversation, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Neel would be waiting on her for a change. She was always the one to do all the waiting, while he did secret stuff on his own, but no more. The thought of keeping secrets from Neel, didn't actually sit that well with her. He knew everything about her, even the whole rain thing. He had been acting weird lately though, distancing himself from her, like she had done something to offend him, but she knew he never got offended. He brushed everything off as a joke, even insults (Most of which had come from Kaneko)._

_Ripping herself from her thoughts, she had reached her room. Finding Neel on the other side, smiling, laughing, maybe even generally happy, was a thing she wished so dearly for. She wanted him to be happy, which meant, she also knew that he would never be happy with her. Without sunlight and warmth, he would never be happy. So, she had to tell him how she felt, before they would part ways. Maybe she would go traveling. Being a seven year old, would give her trouble with that plan, but she could figure something out. There were guilds around, who might take in a girl and take care of her for a while, until of course, they would figure out she made it rain and throw her out again. But none the less, she should be able to make it somehow, someway._

_Smiling, she opened her door and looked around the room for the subject of her affections. And she found him. There, on the floor, covered in blood, with a cut at the throat._

___Blood. It was everywhere. Juvia's shocked eyes moved from the blood stained walls to the unmoving body on the floor. In a matter of seconds, she hovered over the cold body of her best friend. His eyes where weakly looking at her and his chest moved up and down in short, unnatural breaths. He tried getting words out between his cold, shivering lips and blinked a few times. Tears slowly began running down both their faces and she hurriedly wiped them away. She wasn't stupid enough, not to think that this could be his last moments. If so, she didn't want them being off her teary eyes._

___ His mouth opened and closed but no words came from the dying boy. She quickly moved her finger over his mouth, not allowing him to speak to save his strength, but he weakly removed her finger to try and speak._

_____"I.. I don't," He stuttered and grabbed her arm as strongly as he could, "want.. t-to.. die."_

_______She shook her head, not able to stop the tears, and placed her hand on his face. She flinched at how cold the boy's cheek was._

_________"You're not, don't worry, I'll get you help." She stated and smiled encouraging to him, telling him within her mind 'to just hang on a little longer'._

_______ His green eyes eyed her, then her hand on his cheek. He__ shook his head to get the girl's limb away from his face. She looked confused down at him, not understanding why he did so._

_________ "This.. is.. y-you.. your fault!" He blamed. Juvia looked hurt, but was more concerned about getting help. She didn't understand why he said those things, she was trying to help him, not hurt him._

___________"Help! Somebody!" She called out, but got no response. She remembered how they were alone in the house and how no one could come to their rescue. Her hand was firmly placed on the cut in his throat to temporarily stop the bleeding. She didn't know how she knew that, but out of impulse had just done it. The dark haired boy in her arms bled from his mouth as he tried to speak again._

_____________"You.. You're gonna.. p-pay for t-this!" He almost spat out, with what resembled hate in his eyes. She didn't understand what he was talking about. Why would she ever want to hurt him, when she loved him this dearly. He didn't understand her feelings and now, would never get a change to._

_______________"I'll t-take.. it away, every-t-thing you.. hold.. dear." Weak anger sounded in his voice and she looked frightened on him._

_______________"Neel, I don't-" Her words were cut off by a sob, "understand."_

_________________"I'll be h-having m-my re-revenge.. wait.. and see." He threatened and once again succeeded in scaring her._

_________________"I'll ruin your life.. J-Just like you.. ruined mine!" He then suddenly smiled, the most evil, terrifying grin, Juvia had ever seen. _

_________________Out of pure fright she let go of his throat, which immediately began bleeding once again. _

_This isn't the Neel I know! I gotta get away! It's my fault!_

_Juvia, her eyes tearing to the brim, ripped her door open and ran. She ran and ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to get away. It had been her fault. It was always her fault. Be it the weather or her friends' misfortune, she was the cause of it all. Everybody had told her that, over and over again. So if even Neel thought so, it must have been true._

_It was her fault. __It was her fault. __It was her fault. __It was her fault. __It was her fault. __It was her fault. No, she had lost the right the talk about herself like that. The girl she was talking about was Juvia. It was Juvia's fault._

___________"It was Juvia's fault." She mumbled. She knew she was talking about herself, but now as an outsider. She didn't have the right to be part of this girl's life. She would now be an on-looker. The girl was Juvia and Juvia was a murderer._

___________Thoughts of this Juvia, whirled around in the girl's mind, as she ran down the wet street. Of course, she didn't notice someone walking by her. A suspicious individual with short, flaming red hair. He looked at her escaping back and cracked a smile. Afterwords, he looked to the orphanage and mumbled to himself, "Time to get to work."_

___________The rain was pouring down and would continue like that for a long, long time.._

* * *

**___________What up everybody?! Late update, I know. But way bigger update, I might add!_**

**___________* It's the first time I've been able to spell this word with out help from the internet, am I cool or what?! (Not cool at all, right? In fact, kind of pathetic)_**

**___________So, summer vacation is a blast! (No really, I've been doing jack-shit. No friends and wireless internet will do that to you)_**

**___________No really, I've been spending the last week reading two Harry Potter books (I'm not kidding, I read nr. 5 and 6 in 6 days. People call me a reading geek, which is what I am! And proud of it! Think of it this way, if I didn't like reading so much, I wouldn't like writing so much and then there would be no 'Tears of Rain')_**

**___________Quick question: What do you guys think of the new anime season? (Personally I think there's way to much moe this time and I only found one new anime I actually like. That's just sad, right? I'm still hanging on 'Shingeki no Kyojin' from last season! It's seriously epic!)_**

**___________Well, that's all from me and my A/N! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I apologize for any spelling mistakes or errors you might be so unfortunate to find, but I am human after all (Or am I? You'll never know)_**

**___________Oh and sorry if Natsu's being to OOC, I was right on edge with that scene :S_**

**___________A/N Too Long. Must. End. It._**

**___________I'll see ya ;) Review please ~_**


End file.
